


The Rose and the Thorn

by Rose (Tivstock), Tivstock



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 73,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivstock/pseuds/Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivstock/pseuds/Tivstock
Summary: Taking place after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3, two ex-Organization members reawaken in Radiant Garden and set off across the stars to recover their memories.





	1. Awakening

_"Wake up, sleepy…”_

The voice was familiar. His slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking into near-darkness. His body ached as he righted himself with one hand, touching a cold surface as he leaned back against a nearby wall. The only noise he could hear besides the sound of his own breathing was the slow, methodical drip of nearby water.

The man closed his eyes. _Focus_ , he thought to himself, his mind a flurry of questions as his body reoriented itself. His name wasn’t a matter of discussion: he was Lauriam, he was certain of that.  It was the where and when of things that was giving him trouble. He peered down at himself to give his outfit a quick once-over and found himself dressed in a simple white dress shirt. He had some kind of dark frock tied around his waist and his pointed shoes were partially submerged in some sort of puddle. He frowned and began to rise as he found a place against the wall to grab onto.

Lauriam looked around the room in confusion. It had to be some kind of cellar from what he could tell, given the damp stones that seemed to make up the walls and floor. The room had no source of light as far as he could tell, but as his eyes became used to the darkness he could make out large wooden casks surrounding him. He walked forward to investigate only to hear an audible crunch beneath his feet. Glass lay scattered around the floor, and he could make out the broken shell of a bottle nearby. He picked up a portion of it gently by the neck and examined it with confusion. _Curious._

Suddenly he began to hear a faint rattling. His head snapped towards the sound and discovered a door in the corner, its doorknob shaking as someone on the other end began to enter. Lauriam took a few steps backward as his hold on the broken bottle tightened, feeling his head throb with sudden pain.  In case whoever was on the other side of the door was responsible for his current situation, he could use something to defend himself with. 

The door shuddered open with a jolt as an hooded figure lurched inside with a greeting.

“I’m home-“

Lauriam stared in shock. Several thoughts bombarded him at once as the bottle slipped from his fingers, but a name took priority above all others. It slipped from his lips.

_…Larxene? No._

  
“Elrena?”

She stared back at him with wide eyes, speechless for a moment as the bag she was carrying fell to the floor with a sudden thump. She stepped forward to scan him with bright blue eyes. It only took a few moments before she was suddenly smirking.

“Look who’s awake,” she teased, poking at his chest. “I was thinking you might’ve up and died on me.”

Lauriam breathed a deep sigh of relief, tension disappearing at the sight of a friendly face. Elrena’s chiding nature was all too familiar.  He peered down at the shorter woman.

“I’m assuming it wasn’t you who locked me in a wine cellar.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, jingling the set of keys she held in front of his face. “Who, me? Give me some credit will you?” She spun around with an outstretched hand to gesture about the cellar. “I woke up in here just like you did.” She walked over to sit on a nearby barrel, crossing her legs as she made herself comfortable. “Just had to stretch my legs a little bit. Can you blame me?”

Lauriam didn’t answer her, instead finding himself deep in thought. They had both woken up in the same room? Who had put them there? He had a feeling that somehow he would not like hearing the answer. He tried to recollect his thoughts but couldn’t make much progress.

“What exactly is going on?” he asked her after a few moments, “Why were we asleep here? I can’t remember much at all.”

Elrena tapped a finger to her forehead. “I was having the same problem for a little bit. First things first though…” She pointed the same finger over at him. “What’s the first thing you thought of when you woke up?”

He narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. “I heard a girl’s voice.”

She looked at him with surprise and cocked her head. “Seriously? How about getting beaten over the head with a keyblade?”

Lauriam stared at her blankly for a few moments before it came back to him in one large rush. He clutched his head with a hand and exhaled as it throbbed painfully. Elrena watched him sadly, having experienced the same sensation only hours ago. All it had taken was one quick look at a familiar weapon scrawled across an alley wall and she had suddenly remembered her second life.

He looked over at her. “We died. Our other selves.”

She nodded slowly. “And you know who did it, right?”

Jagged brown hair and a warm smile. How could he have forgotten? Lauriam would’ve laughed if he didn’t feel an empty pit opening in his stomach.  “Sora.”

“Little twerp…” he heard Elrena murmur from atop her barrel, almost inaudible. He wondered if she felt the same way he did right now, a sense of gratitude mixed with the horror that came with thanking your killer. He walked over to the bag which she had left on the ground and handed it over to her to distract himself. She blinked and grinned with a shake of her head, pushing it back towards him. “That’s for you. Figured you could use something that wasn’t old and smelly.”

He blinked. “You had the munny?” he asked her with surprise. He hadn’t checked his own pockets.

Elrena kicked a shoe out at him lightly in response. “Put it on before I change my mind.”

It was an oversized hoodie, grey with some sort of writing he couldn’t make out taking up most of its front. A cartoonish dog’s head snarled up at him. It looked suspiciously similar to whatever it was she was wearing, and though he raised an eyebrow he hoisted it over his head. “Thanks.”

Elrena gave him a nod of approval and a thumbs up. “You ready to get out of this crypt?”

He looked over his shoulder at the ring of barrels around them. He could’ve investigated further, but the sudden need to see the light of day was too strong. He nodded to her. “Lead the way.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The outside corridor was just as dimly lit as the room they had left, but Lauriam slowly became aware of noise above their heads as they continued on. Elrena had begun telling a lengthy account of their fight at the Keyblade Graveyard in case Lauriam had forgotten, and he did not have the heart to tell her he hadn’t.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks and put her hand behind her to stop him. “Wait. Put your hood up.” Lauriam was confused but nonetheless complied, sweeping the length of his hair behind him as he did so. “Is someone looking for us?” he asked her, expecting the worst.

She shook her head. “Not exactly…” she said, “Just trust me on this one.” She beckoned him to follow her again and before long the two of them came to a ladder. It extended up against a hatch, and she pushed it open with a quick motion. Lauriam had to shield his eyes from the sudden burst of light and between his fingers he could see Elrena climbing up to disappear into a cloud of steam. Not sure what to expect on the other side, he hauled himself up the ladder in turn.

He found himself in some kind of warehouse, boxes scattered around the floor. The steam seemed to be coming from a set of nearby double doors and with it a wonderful aroma. The smell of sweets was almost intoxicating to Lauriam, who tried to forget about how hungry he was as he looked for his companion. She was making her way for a door on the far wall and he proceeded after her to find himself thrust into chaos.

An alleyway stretched around the pair. Lauriam examined the walls, covered with all sorts of art, as he managed to keep with Elrena’s quick pace. None of it looked particularly familiar. “Where exactly are we?” he asked her as they reached the end of the alleyway. People began to come into view now, walking on a nearby street, and one or two of them gave them odd looks as she whipped around to face him. She signaled for him to be quiet with a finger on her lips.

 “Look, promise you won’t freak out?”

He stared at her blankly. She crossed her arms and tilted her head back and forth.

“Sooo… we’re in Radiant Garden.”

The name was familiar to Lauriam’s ears. The home world of most of Organization XIII’s original members… at least, the first Organization. He himself may have not been one of those who had betrayed Ansem the Wise, the world’s former king, but he was certain that the presence of any Organization member would not be welcome. And certainly not a pair of them that had joined twice.

“That explains the hoods then.”

She clicked her tongue in irritation. “It gets worse. Check this out.” She jerked her head out towards the street and walked off with shoulders shrugged in a lower profile. Lauriam moved to follow her feeling suddenly more conscious of his surroundings. Taking one last look over his shoulder he observed a number of people dining in front of the building they had just left: judging by the name across the front entrance he had woken under a restaurant named The Blue Bayou. The name was unfamiliar to him, and he turned to follow Elrena before someone could notice his gaze.

The sun bore down brightly on the busy street as Lauriam spotted her, staring up at a nearby stretch of signboard. He sidled over to her and peered at it: it seemed to be advertising a new clothing boutique. He said nothing and watched patiently. “Wait for it.” she told him.

After a few moments the signboard, actually electronic, changed before his eyes. The design changed to a large sign of caution, in bright blacks and reds, as an automated voice began to speak.

“Greetings, citizens! This is Master Control, reminding you to exercise caution and tell your closest security immediately if you have seen any of the following individuals!”

Lauriam watched as the sign changed again, and a series of images began to proceed across the monitor. He was taken aback by how uncanny the portraits were: the faces of the Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas and Master Xehanort moved by, glowering down at the crowd of passersbys. Only moments later did he see an all too familiar face staring out at him, a cold grin upon his own lips as the words “Marluxia” filled the frame. He sighed with regret.

“I don’t know how they did it, but that’s us up there,” Elrena said through grit teeth. She was staring up at her own face now, which was cackling with delight as it faded away. A few other faces appeared in sequence, all of which were known to Lauriam, but he placed a hand on Elrena’s shoulder. “We need to leave.” he told her firmly.

She looked over with a brief, pained expression and shrugged his hand off. “Don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They reconvened by a nearby streetlamp, attempting to look as inconspicuous as they could. Lauriam had noticed that her hoodie was in fact matching his (hers said “Cool Cat”, while he had been bestowed a “Big Dog”) which did not help the matter.

“Have you tried opening a dark corridor?”

She sighed. “Yeah. Nothing happens though.” She flicked her hand out absently as if she was casting a spell. “I think we can’t do it anymore, now that we’re back to normal.” She looked over at him with a shrug “Normalish?”

Something like that, he thought. It wasn’t all that long ago that the two of them had been casting themselves through corridors to travel between other worlds, but they had been different people then. He wasn’t even sure if he could cast a spell now that he had returned to being ordinary. Experimentally he raised a hand held it out towards a nearby alleyway, as if halting someone’s imaginary presence. If only he could raise a corridor here, away from prying eyes…

He felt a jolt through his entire body, and then a flash of light. He held a weapon in his hands now, an all too familiar one, and it was only now that he recalled something his previous master had told him.

_…the ancient keyblade legacy that slumbers within you…_

  
Elrena  made a choking noise. Lauriam looked at the blade in shock as he brought it closer, observing the star-shaped blade that gleamed in the sun. “How?” was all he could manage as he brought his eyes to the hilt. A small keychain dangled below. It suddenly felt very heavy in his hand.

He turned to Elrena who was staring in disbelief at the weapon, mouth frozen in awe. She blinked and moved her eyes to his. “Is that..?” she asked him, as if she didn’t know the answer already.

Lauriam knew what needed to happen next. “Hold out your hand,” he told her, “like you would summon a corridor.”

 Elrena snapped her mouth shut and glared at him, jabbing a finger at his weapon. “That’s a keyblade! Are we going to just NOT talk about the KEYBLADE?” she snapped at him in disbelief.

He squinted his eyes. “Just hold out your hand.”

She looked up at him suspiciously and gestured wildly with her hands. “What, you’re going to make me summon one of those-” she began in protest, when a brilliant light flashed between them. She now held an almost-identical keyblade in her own hands. She let out a shrill yelp of surprise and threw it into the alleyway where it crashed into a set of trash cans.

 _So that's what he meant._ Lauriam mused to himself, remembering Xemnas’s words to him and his fellow members. He had posed it as a kind of riddle to them, refusing to divulge more information when pressed before dispatching them to their separate missions before the great gathering. It was his own special way of tormenting his fellow members: Lauriam had always felt it strange that Xemnas harbored no explicit ill-will for two former traitors. Maybe this was his own way of getting revenge.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“WHY do WE have to have Keyblades now?”

It was Elrena’s turn to ask questions. The two of them had managed to give the crowd the slip by ducking through the alleyway. Lauriam had left his weapon behind a trash bag, though he had a sinking suspicion that it didn’t matter where he placed it. They now sat on a park bench, trying their best to talk in hushed whispers that unbeknownst to them made them more suspicious than the thought.

“We’ve had them all along. That’s what he meant that day, on the pillars.”

Elrena narrowed her eyes. “Xemnas?” she hissed. When he nodded she balled a fist and smacked it against her leg in anger.  “That bastard! How long as he been holding out on us?”

Lauriam steepled his fingers as he leaned forward. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was the only answer that made sense.

“From the start. Why else would we have been chosen for the Organization?” He looked over at his companion, trying to piece together his foggy memories. “You... you knew me here, didn’t you? In this city.” 

  
Elrena was a friend, he was sure of it, and she had reformed in the same cellar that he had. They had even been introduced into the organization almost immediately after one another, holding very similar rank. Their eventual partnership couldn’t have been coincidence.

She looked over at him with her eyebrows furrowed, recollecting, before nodding. “I think you worked at that place. Never thought you were a food guy, but I guess it’s not really that far from smelling flowers.” She gave a small smile. He could tell she was clearly rattled from the latest revelations.

She leaned back to stare up towards the sky. “And I… have no idea what I used to be.”

Lauriam looked over at her. Her expression was distant. At the moment, he felt it wise to trust her.

“Not a thing?”

Elrena thought for a moment, before pulling out her hoodie and reaching into her shirt. With a yank she pulled out a black tie which flopped onto her chest. “I was wearing a tie when I woke up. Means I could have been just about a hundred different things.”

Lauriam couldn’t help but smirk. “Perhaps you were my manager.”

That prompted a giggle from her, as she flipped the tie up like an arching snake. “I was always running things back at the castle, wasn’t I?” Lauriam felt no need to correct her in the moment.

Elrena slowly held her hand out again, and the two of them were greeted by another flash of light. The keyblade had appeared in her hand again. “Guess you can’t get rid of it.” She mused, before she threw it haphazardly behind her into the nearby flower bed.  “Does this make us guardians of light now?”

Lauriam looked over his shoulder at the blade, watching as it dissipated into thin air. “It makes us targets, one way or another. If Sora fails to defeat the Organization they will seek us out yet again, for a spare set of keyblades at their disposal.”

Elrena exhaled through her nose as she leaned back on the bench. She perked an eyebrow at him. “…as much as I hate to say it, do you really think that kid can’t beat another Organization?”

He had very little doubt that he could, but the risk remained. “Do you want to leave it to chance?” he asked her, serious now. The two of them had been given another attempt at their lives and it was one that he had no intention of throwing away. Elrena stared at him for a few moments before shutting her eyes and leaning back with a sigh. “You know who you sound like, right?” she asked, but he could tell that she was on his side. She just was never one to admit it. Her question, however, did prompt another.

“Have you seen Luxord? Demyx?” he asked her, curious, but she shook her head with a frown. “Other than on a billboard? Nope.” She suddenly sat up and looked over with surprise at a sudden thought “You think we knew those idiots too, way back then?”

Lauriam scanned his memories, finding very little. He had barely interacted with the pair of them in his time in the first Organization… though he couldn’t help but admit that they had always seemed strangely familiar. He had mostly chalked it up to their extravagant personalities making an impression on him, but maybe there had always been something else behind it. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Elrena scratched her head as she thought, unleashing one of her pointed bangs into the open air. “I bet Demyx probably ran off first thing…” she murmured, giving a noise of irritation at the mere mention, “And who even knows with Luxord? He probably flipped a coin for all we know!”

Laauriam crossed his arms in thought, before turning to his companion. “I propose we speak with them, one way or another. They’re our best leads as to why we have these blades in the first place.” She snorted at that, which brought him to mention, “Of course, if you would rather ask Xemnas yourself. By all means.”

Elrena pouted. “Okay smarty, what’s your plan for finding them? Shooting off into the sea of stars and just going on a mystery quest in the chance we just MIGHT find the two guys we’re looking for?”  
  
Lauriam rose from the bench as the wind suddenly blew around them, raising a puff of dandelions into the air. It appeared as if he remembered some magic after all. He held his hand out towards his friend.

“Yes, something like that. Interested?”

  
Elrena looked at him for a few moments before into a wide smile, gripping his hand tightly.

  
“Always.”

 

 

 


	2. Friends in High Places

After a brief debate, the two decided that the best course of action would be to find a way to leave the world as quickly as possible. As dark corridors seemed to be out of the question, they found themselves wondering how the guardians of light had done their traveling.

 _Ships? I think?_ Elrena had said with scrunched brows. It may have sounded ridiculous, but Lauriam nodded his head. He had a faint memory of hearing something similar. They had asked a townsperson for directions to the local harbor and stood now at the city outskirts as Lauriam looked out in awe.

“Incredible.”

Stretching out across open air, like roads through the sky, were a series of platforms adorned with colorful vehicles. Some were the size of a small house while others were gargantuan, easily three times that size and adorned with all sorts of strange equipment. He could feel the ground beneath his feet begin to shake as one of the crafts suddenly rose into the sky, flames billowing from behind as it soared into the air and disappear out of sight.

Elrena nodded to herself. “That… makes a lot more sense.”

  
Lauriam observed the area carefully. While it may not have been busy as a city street, the harbor users were particularly more dangerous looking. Some wore strange suits of armor and carried weaponry on their backs, while others stood on guard by their assigned ship brandishing rifles.  To steal a ship was an impossibility, but it seemed as if attempting to stow away would be just as futile.

  
He spotted a small booth situated in the middle of the area with a bright neon logo, indicating that it belonged to the Habormaster. “We shouldn’t make a scene,” he told her as they approached: he knew had both come to similar conclusions. “Let’s just talk with them. I’ll tell them we’re two lost travelers who are in need of assistance.”

Elrena nudged him. “Correction. I’LL tell them. Just leave it to me, okay?” She puffed out her chest as she jabbed her thumb towards herself. “Nobody can refuse this face.”

 _Dependable as always._ “If you insist,” Lauriam told her, turning to observe the nearby spacecraft idly. Elrena exhaled with satisfaction and walked over to the booth, finding it to be a cramped space with one person of interest. They were currently blocked from her view by a giant newspaper. She tapped the glass to get their attention. “Hello?”

The newspaper dropped down halfway. A grizzled, blonde haired man stared back at her underneath a pair of goggles, toothpick dangling from the side of his mouth. He mouthed something she couldn’t hear. “WHAT?” she asked, loudly, startling a nearby set of harbor goers. The man frowned and set aside his newspaper as he moved to press a button on his desk. His voice rang out through a nearby speaker. “Gotta press the button,” he told her, pointing down at her side of the booth. Elrena pressed it and spoke into what she assumed was a microphone. “Can you hear me now?”

Although she didn’t think she had been that loud, the man audibly winced and grit his teeth. He rose from his seat and stamped over to the side of the booth to unlock it with a creaking noise before slamming it behind him. “Thing never works right,” he grumbled as he walked up to her, crossing his arms, “not your fault.” He eyed Elrena as he chewed his toothpick. “What’s up?”

Elrena scanned for his nametag. “Hi there, Mr. Cid?” She smiled toothily as the Harbormaster watched her blankly. “My friend and I are totally lost right now and could use some help. We’re trying to get back to our world, but we don’t have a ship or any munny and we-“

Cid interrupted her. “How’d you get here?”

She blinked twice, taken aback. “Hmm?”

He squinted at her. “How’d you get here in the first place if you don’t got a ship or some munny?” He eyed her suspiciously: he had been dealing with scammers and con artists for longer than he wanted to admit. She stared at him for a brief instant before pressing a finger to her cheek as she began to blush. “It’s  kind of embarrassing… but we’re tourists. I spent way too much money on my boyfriend and he, you know, is so in love with me that he did the same…”

Cid snorted, looking around and pointing at similarly dressed guy close by. “That your boyfriend?” He looked like he was wearing almost a perfect match of an outfit. _Geez. Kids._

Elrena was all smiles. “Uh-huh!” she affirmed cheerily with a nod.

He rolled his toothpick between his teeth. He was pretty sure the guy had turned from a friend to a boyfriend in the last thirty seconds but he didn’t press it. The girl seemed nice enough and he himself had been in plenty of tight spots through the years. And he could tell that her blushing was a hundred percent the real thing. He sighed.

  
“Look, I can’t help you with the munny, that’s on you two. You’re both grown and shoulda watched your wallets.” He raised a finger for emphasis and waggled it at her for emphasis. Elrena recognized that she was being scolded like a child and tried her best to disguise her intense annoyance. "But,” he continued, “I know a guy. He’s got his own ship and he’s a real nice fella. Stupid nice.”  He folded his arms again and nodded. “I’ll put a good word in for you and I bet you he’ll help you two out.”

  
Elrena clapped her hands together with a sigh of relief, but Cid waved her off before she could thank him. “Get your boy friend over here and I’ll take you over.” She was off in a flash, whispering excitedly to the guy before near-pulling him over by the arm. “You have our thanks, harbormaster.” Lauriam said to the older man with a bow of his head, wearily watching as he was given a blatant once-over. Elrena had locked her arm with his, eager to fall into her improvised act.  After a few a long moments the man (“Cid”, if his name tag was any indication) nodded with a grunt and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Ships a few dock’s down. Just follow me and try not to fall off, the gravity well’s acting up again.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few minutes later the three of them found themselves on a narrow strip of pathway, marching past a number of strange and unusual ships. The sky was becoming dark as the afternoon stretched into evening and Lauriam watched as a flicker of electric lights began to illuminate their path. Elrena hummed to herself, seemingly disinterested in the oddities around them as she clung to his side.

Cid stopped in front of them and pointed off towards a branching stretch of pathway, where a sizable red ship sat nearby. “That there’s the Gummi yer looking for. C’mon, I’ll introduce you to the pilot before I head back.” He scratched his chin as he looked over the two of them. “Where you two from again?”

 _Good question,_ Lauriam thought. He wasn’t sure if his inability to answer was funny or sad. “Wonderland.” he said instinctively, the first word that came to his mind.  

Cid raised both his brows. “Okay... right then.” Without a word he beckoned them over. Lauriam noticed a panel raised from the side of the ship, with a figure submerged inside from the waist up. Broad and muscular, he was dressed in a jacket of some kind, with some of the largest boots Lauriam had ever seen being the most visible part of him. From the sound of it he was wrestling with machine parts.

Cid strode over and rapped his knuckles on the side of the ship. “Hey! It’s Cid! Got some folks you should meet.”

“Just a sec, Mr. C!” called a voice from inside as the man pushed his hands against the outside frame. His head popped into the outside air as Lauriam and Elrena’s eyes widened, the two of them face to face with a duck.

“Launchpad McQuack, at your service!”

The two were momentarily speechless before Cid coughed to clear the air. “These kids are broke and need a ride offworld. You got any room in your ship for two more?” He brought out a notepad from his pocket and began to scribble. “I’ll give you a discount for next months parking.”

Launchpad laughed merrily and spread his arms wide. “C’mon Mr. C, it’s nothing! Always got room in the Quack Pack for a few more.” He placed his hands on his hips triumphantly and beamed at the pair. “So, uh, who’re you guys?”

Lauriam blinked at the dazzling positivity and smiled. “We are Lauriam and Elrena,” he said, introducing himself and his companion before stretching out his hand to the pilot. “Thank you for assisting two weary travelers.”

The duck gave his hand a tremendous squeeze and shook it up and down, almost taking Lauriam off his feet. “Good meetin’ ya! Glad you got here in time, I gotta get these boxes back to Mr. McD pronto.” He turned and gave Cid a large thumbs up. “Leave these guys to me.”

Cid nodded and pushed himself off the side of the ship, looking as though he was in thought. He blinked and turned his head to the group as he started to set off. “Ya’ll keep out of trouble now.” he grumbled with a wipe of his nose before ambling off. “Thanks again!” Elrena chirped with a wave of one hand, to which he simply grunted in response. She detached herself from Lauriam’s side and wandered over as Launchpad opened the side of the ship and chattered to her excitedly. Lauriam watched the two for a moment before setting off to join them. She must’ve been in a good mood to get an actual thank you out of her.

“Hey.”

He turned around in surprise. It seemed as though Cid hadn’t left after all and he was studying him with an inquisitive expression.  “You _really_ going to Wonderland?” he asked him. The tone of his voice indicated that it wasn’t an actual question, but a test.

Lauriam was quiet before he shook his head. “We’re looking for some people that we know. We’ve lost them, and we’re concerned for their safety.” He said nothing after that, waiting patiently for the harbormaster’s judgment, but found him nodding. “How lost are you talking?” he asked. 

“We have no leads. No idea where any of them could be.” Lauriam admitted begrudgingly. It was harder to admit out loud. The fact that he was setting off on a ship with nothing but a keyblade and the clothes on his back had only just dawned on him earlier as he watched the ships pass through the harbor. The point of no return had been passed.

Cid removed his toothpick, pointing it at Lauriam for emphasis. “Try Traverse Town. All kinds of lost stuff ends up there. Take it from me.” He popped it back between his teeth and turned to leave as he threw  up a hand in lazy farewell. “Good luck.”

Lauriam watched him go, wishing he could do more than just admire his kindness.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wait, you're heading to T-town too? Go figure!”

The “extra room” on the Quack Pack had turned out to be a single passenger’s seat in the cockpit, laden with all sorts of old maps and oddities, and a lengthy cargo bay in which Lauriam now found himself squatting. He had offered the front seat up to Elrena but she had refused on account of it being “boring”, and he did not feel like leaving his companion alone with boxes of fruits and vegetables. Not that the distance would’ve been far: Launchpad had opened up the nearby door so that he could talk to the pair of them. The cheery duck seemed to be fond of conversation and had been talking almost nonstop since their introduction.

“You know it?” managed Elrena before breaking into a yawn. Lauriam had filled her in on Cid’s advice for their destination and she had simply shrugged, taking it in stride. She told him that she had no better ideas.

Launchpad nodded. “Oh yeah, that’s where I’m taking all the snacks. Mr. McD’s got this big old restaurant and people are going crazy about it, so I’m in charge of bringing all the stuff they need to make dinner.” He patted his stomach at the very thought of it. “Geez. I’m making myself hungry.”

Lauriam hadn’t eaten anything all day, and the recognition caused him to feel a pang in his stomach. He tried not to think about it, instead telling the duck “We’ll have to visit then, and share our thanks with your employer.”

Elrena stood up from her seat on the nearby bags of grain and sidled over to sit next to him as the duck began to busy himself with the controls. “He’ll love to meet ya! He likes everyone who comes by, ‘specially if you eat a lot!” He grabbed a hold of a lever and gave it a pull as the Lauriam felt the ship begin to vibrate around him. “You guys want to listen to some music?” he heard Launchpad call back over the roar of the engines.

  
“Nooo..” groaned Elrena into his arm, but not loudly or quickly or enough for Launchpad to hear. He began to fiddle with a dial as music drifted out of some nearby speakers. Elrena made a grumbling noise as Lauriam looked over at her with small smile.

“Quick thinking back there.” he told her. He felt as tired as she did but he guessed that if someone had to be leaned on between the two of them it was probably him. Elrena turned her face out of his arm to look up at him.

“You were a very good boyfriend. Good job.”

Lauriam closed his eyes with a smirk. Praise of any kind from her was rare. She leaned back into his arm and the two slowly drifted off into sleep as Launchpad finally found a song he liked.

“Oooh, I love this one!”

 _There's a great, big, beautiful tomorrow_  
_Shining at the end of every day_

The Quack Pack detached itself from the dock with a jerky motion before stabilizing itself, turning off towards the night sky and barreling forward to be lost among the stars.

_There's a great, big, beautiful tomorrow  
And tomorrow's just a dream awayyyyyy_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow", by Rex Allen.
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	3. Three Robots

On the far edge of the galaxy floated a dark cube. Upon further inspection if anyone happened to drift by that cube would reveal itself to be a spacecraft: stripping it down to its bare essentials, its creators had allowed it no luxuries beyond what was essential for fuel, weapons and carrying capacity.

Inside the cube was a cockpit, dull and grey as the rest of it. Inside sat three robots. From a distance they may have looked like ordinary people, but as you approached them the lines on their faces where metal plates connected would become apparent. Their suits were fastened with nuts and bolts and their arms would squeak when they were not properly oiled. One sipped from a hot mug of oil as a precaution while the other was reading yesterday’s finances in the paper. The other, their captain, was preoccupied with staring at the wall.

Suddenly an alarm began to blare as their viewport filled with alerts.  The three turned their heads as the ships targeting system began to lock on to something nearby. An image of a bright red spacecraft appeared on the monitor and the internal database began to scan for a match.

“EXECUTING QUERY.” recited one of the robots as he began to type, with the other turning to activate the spacecraft’s weapons system. Their captain watched them wordlessly before she noticed an incoming transmission and pushed a button to connect it.

A shadowed figure took most of the monitor now, his glasses glinting in the darkness from underneath a wide brimmed hat. “Is it the duck?” he asked them, irritation evident in his voice. The operation had been going for longer than he had expected and he was growing impatient.

“QUERY PROCESSING.” said the captain firmly, “AWAITING CONFIRMATION.”

“You had better confirm quickly,” snarled the man, “if you miss this shot, I’ll come up there myself and turn you into space junk!”

The captain was used to her employer’s threats but had no feelings one way or another about them, as she lacked the programming. She instead turned in her chair to face her subordinate, who signaled back with his claws. “WEAPONS SYSTEM PRIMED. TARGETING COMMENCING.”

A sudden noise alerted them to a database match. The words “QUACK PACK” appeared below the ship as well its design specifications, travel registry and a small picture of its last known pilot. “CONFIRMED MATCH TO TARGET. DISTRIBUTING EXECUTIVE PAYLOAD IN THREE.”

“TWO.”

“NOW! Do it NOW!” roared the man. The captain signaled her subordinate.

The four antennae dishes that had emerged from the ship fired at once, sending waves of energy across the darkness. The image of the ship rocked on its side at the impact, beginning to grow smaller as its engines failed and it was thrown towards the atmosphere of a nearby world.

“EXECUTIVE PAYLOAD DELIVERED.”

Over the monitor the man panted, dabbing at himself with a handkerchief after the excitement. He noticed the robots staring motionlessly at him and balled it in his hand with a sneer. “Now get back to work!” he snapped at them before ending the transmission.

The three robots looked at each other. “HOORAY.” they said in unison before they began the long journey home.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	4. Lost and Found

“Wake up sleepy…”  
  
Lauriam opened his eyes. Starlight poured through a crack in the curtains and spilled onto his pillow. He gazed into the sliver of light for a few moments as his eyelids grew heavy, shutting them closed again.  
  
He heard the door to his bedroom creak open. The light tramping of feet on the floorboards, delicate. Lauriam rolled over.  
  
A little girl stood by his bed, her meek face framed by a tuft of orange hair. She had wrapped herself in a blanket that now trailed behind her like a cloak. She hugged a stuffed animal to her chest as she looked down at the ground.  
  
Lauriam sat up with a gentle smile. “Can’t sleep?”  
  
She shook her head slowly, on the verge of tears.  He felt a tightness in his chest.  
  
“I’m scared.”  
  
He opened his mouth to reassure her- and vomited seawater.  
  
Gasping, he looked up in a panic. The room was gone: the only thing in front of him now was an endless ocean. He drew in ragged breaths as he lay his hands back, finding sand. His clothes were drenched and clung to him greedily, weighing him down.  
  
_Why..?_  
  
He rose to his feet and slowly turned in a circle. A long stretch of beach extended to his sides, rising into an edge of deep green foliage. He heard no one, saw no one, the only sounds being the waves lapping against the sand. Lauriam tried to remember.  
  
Why didn’t he see a ship? Where was Launchpad, or Elrena? He staggered up the beach as his mind whirled, discarding unthinkable possibilities for the time being as his shoes sunk into wet sand. He unbuttoned his burden of a shirt and threw it  
over his shoulder as he ascended. The hoodie must’ve been lost at sea.  
  
He found footprints higher up on the sand bank. While they were not the size of Launchpad’s extraordinarily large shoes, they looked as though the right size for a human’s. Lauriam followed them as they traveled down the beach before making a sharp turn left into the overgrowth. He paused there, tying his shirt around his waist. A bird sat atop a nearby tree and watched him as he pushed his way through the brush and disappeared into the jungle.  

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Lauriam paused for a moment in the shade of a large tree. To his disappointment the greenery seemed to continue on forever, even if he had decided to walk in a single direction. He had heard nothing save for the wind and the sound of distant wildlife, mostly the chattering of unseen birds up in the treetops, and seen nothing of particular  
interest.  
  
He heard a scratching noise above him and flinched with a jump backwards. The canopy rustled for a moment before falling silent. Lauriam felt the weight of the keyblade in his hands as it appeared out of thin air. It hadn’t been too long since he had been in a fight,but a keyblade was no scythe. He held it off to one side and took several steps backwards before turning to leave.  
  
Three dark shapes soared out of the treetop with a shriek and danced around him, beginning to shake and sway. Lauriam was astonished at how familiar they were: their glowing eyes and familiar heart shaped insignia were unmistakable.  
  
Heartless, here? he thought, gritting his teeth and holding out his blade. He had naively hoped he had seen the last of the dark creatures at the graveyard. Recalling the spell he had remembered earlier he pictured the word in his head.

Wind whipped around Lauriam like a cyclone, throwing the creatures through the jungle in several directions. He charged forward after one that had collided against a tree and raised his blade for a haphazard slice. The heartless dissipated into black mist and left  
only a glowing heart that floated off into the sky. Lauriam began to feel a sickening sense of nostalgia but was interrupted as the remaining two creatures surged towards him through the brush to attackin unison.  
  
Keyblade connected with heartless as he managed to knock one away, but he hissed in pain as the other raked his side with its claws. His whole body spun with a quick motion as he arced his blade and cleaved the beast in two.  Lauriam advanced towards the remaining heartless with a steady pace as it began to dance backwards. All it took was a single swing.  
  
He held his side gingerly as he watched the hearts float off into the clouds. He was no stranger to pain, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt such raw intensity. So this is what it’s like to have a heart, he mused. He couldn’t believe that he had been able to forget.  
  
The ground suddenly shook under his feet. He blinked as he heard a crowd of birds fly away in a panic, off in the distance, followed by another rumbling. Hearts began to soar out of the canopy in droves. Lauriam gripped his blade tightly and started to advance forward before he heard a loud crash nearby. Whatever it was it was moving towards him. He braced himself.  
  
A surge of heartless burst through the jungle in a wave, Elrena entangled in its midst. She yelled angrily as she mowed through a pair of them, slashing her blade wildly. The air crackled around the clearing as a sudden storm of thunder surged around her, causing the earth to tremble and the hairs on Lauriam’s arms to stand up. It ripped through a sizable chunk of heartless at once and exploded them into cluster of hearts all at once.  
  
Lauriam ran forward and pointed his blade at a nearby group, sending a blast of wind in their direction and throwing them into the overgrowth. Elrena whipped her head around in surprised, before lighting up with excitement. “Hey-“ she called, before looking at his bare chest wordlessly.  
  
He figured she was looking at his wound. “It’s nothing,” he assured her as he turned to face the nearest mob of monsters. She scanned him for a moment with perked brows before turning to choose her own group.

 

They charged with a yell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
“Y’know, I think I really don’t like keyblades.”  
  
The two were standing at a river’s edge. The jungle wasn’t as dense here and offered them a reprieve from surprise attacks, save for any heartless that decided to jump from the nearby waterfall. Lauriam splashed his face with the cool water as he listened to his companion gripe. “You miss your old knives?” he asked as he stood up to wipe his  
face with his shirt.  
  
Elrena let out an exasperated noise. “I don’t just miss them, I NEED them.” She made her keyblade appear in one hand and frowned at it disapprovingly. “Swords are wayyyy too heavy. You can’t throw them or anything!” She mimicked an oversized hatchet toss. She’d received a bruise from colliding with a tree earlier and a few scratches in earlier fights, but her outfit had received the brunt of the damage. She had declared the shirt to be a lost cause.  
  
His finger traced a cut on his chin. It was evident that the two had paid the price for being out of the heartless slaying business. “I’m fairly certain you can throw them.” He remembered one being thrown at him, at least.

  
The two had touched base after clearing out the rest of the heartless. Elrena told him that their engine had shorted out while they were in out space, and despite Launchpad’s best efforts the ship had begun to fall apart as they headed towards the water.  
  
“And of COURSE you were sleeping like a baby!” she had said scornfully, which Lauriam couldn’t believe was possible. The cargo bay doors had been thrown open during the descent and the pair had been sucked out into the water, where she had lost consciousness. She hadn’t seen the duck or his ship since.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but shut it, slumping down dejectedly to grind her teeth. From the look of it she had had a similar experience.  
  
“How do you think the heartless are here?” he asked her as he walked over. He stood over the river and twisted his shirt to wring it out.  
  
“Probably the usual.” She said, “Something something darkness. There’s probably someone nasty around here, considering how many monkey monsters I just chopped up.” She looked up at Lauriam. “How many did you get?”  
  
“I wasn’t counting.”  
  
“Twenty-eight.” She said proudly.  
  
“You’re a guardian of light now.” He told her, and she scoffed. He sat down beside her as he dressed himself. “I wasn’t talking about why. Shouldn’t those heartless be-“  
  
  
A sudden flurry of noise alerted them and they rose to their feet, blades at the ready. The sun was blotted out by a sudden swarm of discs that emerged from above the waterfall and began to fly towards them impossibly quickly. Rings of blades buzzed around them as they hovered, and shapes descended from their middle as they were lowered to the ground.  
  
“Freeze! Don’t move!” someone yelled. Suited men ran forward with rifles at the ready, training them on the pair. Lauriam and Elrena looked at each other silently as they were quickly surrounded. The men’s eyes were hidden by tinted visors but their fingers hovered close to their triggers.  “Drop your weapons NOW!”  
  
Lauriam’s only hope was that she anticipated what he was going to do. He lowered his keyblade but kept it pointed as a single word came to mind.  
  
“No need for the hostilities. These are our guests.”  
  
The two of them froze. The waterfall had parted down the middle and a stretch of path now extended onto the riverbank. A slender, suited woman walked towards them now, waving her hand down. The men stood up straight and lowered their rifles as she moved forward. “You’ll have to forgive our guards, they are simply following safety protocols.”

She smiled at them from below silvery hair.

  
“My name is Mirage. Welcome to Nomanisan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	5. The Proposition

“Do you trust her?”

  
“Not particularly, no. And you?”

“Nope.”

Elrena and Lauriam walked down a fluorescent corridor talking quietly between themselves. Their hostess had profusely apologized for their treatment and, after traveling together with them through some kind of railcar, had asked if they would join her for an early dinner.

_“Please, you must be famished. We only regret that we couldn’t find you sooner.”_

  
The car had been shaped like a pod, with a large glass viewport that allowed a magnificent view of the island as it sped above the treeline. Elrena had said nothing, instead busying herself with looking out across the foliage, so Lauriam had taken it upon himself to accept. The pod had slipped through a waterfall and into the depths of the island, and once they had disembarked Mirage had handed the two of them a set of plastic cards. Lauriam studied his with confusion.

 _“A visitor’s pass. It will grant you access through our facility, in a limited capacity.”_ She had winked at him then. _“I’m sure you understand.”_

He hadn’t, but felt no need to clarify. They’d then been guided to separate changing rooms where their old clothing was collected. The attendant promises that they would be quickly repaired and offered complimentary jumpsuits while they waited. They were incredibly plain, if not comfortable, and as if by fate the pair found themselves wearing matching outfits yet again.

“Safety protocols. Please! I would’ve felt safer at the bottom of the ocean.”  Elrena sulked with a cross of her arms. Lauriam knew that the whiplash of living in danger to being thrust into sudden comfort was grating on her. In their past lives it had been wise to be suspicious, and everyone reacted badly to getting a gun pointed at them (let alone several).

They stopped in front of a pair of guards who had been posted beside a terminal. The door behind them was glass, but for all Lauriam could see it only opened into other doors. Elrena thrust her visitor’s card at one of them aggressively. “Hey! Where do we have to go to get some dinner around here?”

He looked down at Elrena with a frown. “Two lefts, one right, take the first travel pod on the left. Can’t miss it,” he said flatly and stiffly went back to looking at anything else but her. His partner tried not to laugh. Elrena glared at him before continuing onwards, turning to ask Lauriam loudly, “How much do you get paid guard a door you think? On average?” It was his turn to laugh as he heard angry muttering behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We won’t stay long,” he told her as they found the set of doors, inscribed with an odd pattern. He turned his head to her. “We’ll ask where the ship is, where McQuack is, give our thanks and leave.” She regarded him curiously. “You make it sound easy sometimes.”

He opened the doors. A long, oval table stretched out before them, laden with all kinds of dishes that tempted Lauriam’s mouth to water. To their left crawled a wall of vibrant lava, framed by gigantic statues and bathing the room in its heat and light. They seemed to have arrived early. Elrena stretched her arms above her head as she kicked back in the nearest chair and ogled at the selection.

Lauriam stood in front of the magma wall for a minute, lost in thought as he was entranced by the display. Emblem heartless were, from what he was aware, artificial lifeforms created by the one known as the Seeker of Darkness. The True Organization had reinforced their army with them at the graveyard because of his influence, and he had watched with his own eyes as they were decimated by the combined effort of the Seven Lights. _So why were they here?_

A door appeared in the wall across the room and Mirage appeared her dress more exquisite than the last. “My apologies. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

Elrena was busy demolishing a chicken leg. Lauriam shook his head and moved to take a nearby seat. “It’s alright. Thank you again for your hospitality.” Looking out at the various plates he wasn’t sure which he wanted to try first, but settled to begin with cheese and bread.

Mirage poured herself a glass of wine and sat at the far end of the table. “My employer regrets to inform you that he will not be able to dine with us tonight. He was called for an unexpected business meeting.”

“Unfortunate.” said Lauriam. He didn’t feel like drinking wine, and probably wouldn’t for quite some time.

Elrena raised a finger. “Hey. What does your employer actually do anyway that requires an island resort and a small militia?” She tore off the last bit of meat from the bone as Mirage swirled the wine in her glass.

“I’m afraid that’s confidential.”

Elrena angrily threw her hands up and slapped the bone on the plate. “Surprise!”

Lauriam placed down his brie. “What my friend wants to know is why it was necessary to have rifles trained on two lost passerbys that meant you no harm.” He laced his fingers together as he turned to better face his hostess. “We mean to leave as soon as we are able, so please don’t consider us… imposing.”

Mirage shook her head as she lowered her glass, running a finger along the edge of the table. Lauriam noticed a small keyboard push outwards as she began to type on it with one hand. “It isn’t the two of you that we find imposing. Please, take a look at this.” She gestured with one hand at the wall opposite to the lava, the large windows shuttering as a screen began to emerge. It was replaced with a graphic of the island that with a few button presses became covered in lines, dividing it into portions. The image expanded to focus on three of them in particular on the northern coast.

“Sectors Eight, Eleven and Twelve of our facility have seen something of a hostile takeover. Quite literally in fact.” One half of the screen divided into several recordings of heartless, similar to the kind from earlier, as well as some shapes that were moving so quickly that Lauriam couldn’t clearly identify them. “I assume that you know what these are.”

Elrena took a bite out of an apple. “What makes you think that?”

Mirage couldn’t help but smile as she twisted a small dial, setting the second half of the screen to another set of recordings. Lauriam watched himself cleave a heartless down the middle while Elerena blasted a small swarm of them. “For starters, you’re the only ones that can kill them.”

So they had been watched. Not surprising. The question was for how long. “We’ve dealt with these kinds of creatures in the past, yes, but we are far from the only ones.” Lauriam told her.

She sighed. “Yes, but you may be the only ones on this island. The simians have attacked a number of our guards, and the larger ones like to, well.” She cut her pork roast into pieces. “Rip and tear.” She wiped her mouth with her napkin. “And so we have a proposition for you. We would like you to clear the creatures from the area with your… special abilities to help secure Nomanisan. Of course, your efforts will be heavily compensated.”

Lauriam sat back in his chair, rubbing his chin. He looked over to Elrena to find her leaning even further onto the table. “We’ll be going out there with no backup from the frisbee team, right?”

“We won’t be able to spare men,” she told them, “but we have something else in mind to offer our support our cause. State of the art, military-grade body armor. Think of it as something of an upgrade.”  Her eyes twinkled. “As well as a souvenir.”

Elrena’s fingers drummed against the table as she leaned back, satisfied. “You had me at no backup.” She turned to Lauriam and asked, “You going to ask her or what?”

Lauriam feigned a cough. “Before we come to a decision, we would like your assistance. We came to this island by ship and were not able to find it earlier, nor the pilot who drove us.” He looked at her carefully. “Would you happen to know its location?”

She blinked, her eyes wide as she looked between the pair. “By ship? We thought you had flown here, maybe airdropped. I’m afraid that no ship has reached the island for some time now.” She tapped her fork. “We can have a search party ready in the hour, and would be more than happy to fix it before you are finished.”

Satisfied, Lauriam nodded. “That would be very kind of you, and you have our thanks.” He looked over to Elrena as she sipped from her drink, gesturing with a hand. “Any objections?”

She looked at him with a smile. “Not really.”

He smiled back, for he knew just as well as she did that Mirage was lying. The crash site of the Quack Pack had been almost undetectable in the recordings, but unmistakable. He looked to their benefactor.

“We accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	6. Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone for the tremendous support and positivity so far. I hope you continue to enjoy reading this adventure as much as I enjoy writing it.

_A few hours earlier…_

“Wait wait wait, hold on. Hold on. So you’re telling me that the two completely random people that happened to crash their plane into my island without hitting a single missile and waltz into the jungle like they were delivering a PIZZA are not only still alive, but you INVITED THEM TO DINNER?!”

Syndrome stared at his chief executive officer, furious, and tried to resist every sudden urge to launch her into orbit. Mirage was a damn fine business partner, but this? This was an unprecedented level of dumb.

  
“Sir-“

He ignored her and rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. “Everything was perfect! Starving, thirsty non-supers wander right into Sector Eleven. With THE most polluted river in the compound. Everything you can eat will kill you in less than a minute.” He dragged his hands across his face. “It had a sub two percent survival rate even BEFORE the monsters. You know? The killer monsters?”

“That’s the thing-“

“Remember the killer monsters Mirage?” he asked her, “The ones that even GAMMA JACK couldn’t scratch?” He clapped his hands to his forehead and groaned. “Why didn’t you let the monsters eat them? The cards were STACKED!”

“They can kill the monsters!”

Mirage exhaled as she was able to get a word in. Syndrome turned to her slowly, squinting from behind his mask. “Excuse me?” He looked at her closely. “Did you just say, “ _kill”_ the monsters?” He couldn’t, and didn’t, believe it.

“We have footage from the sector,” she explained hastily, “they seem to have some form of powers.“

“I thought you said we didn’t get a _match_.” Syndrome hissed. If she was implying that his database on supers wasn’t up to standards, hoo boy. She blinked and started to scribble hurriedly on her clipboard before motioning down the hall.

“Please, the footage should still be que-“

Syndrome waved her off angrily, activating his jet boots as he began to hover in the air. “Transmit it to the penthouse and I’ll look at it myself,” he snapped, cape billowing around him, “Even if I have to prove that these two idiots. Aren’t. SUPERS!” He launched himself into the air and out of the hangar bay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Unbelievable. They’re supers.”

Syndrome sat slumped back in his chair, slack-jawed. He watched as the video clip repeated itself, the one with the blonde exploding a bunch of monkey monsters with lightning. Scans indicated no wearable technology, the matching club-thingies were just cheap hunks of metal, and the hundreds of recognition scans he had called in had turned up bupkis. Same deal for the pink haired wind guy across the board. They were total ghosts, and even worse. Supers.

_Wait. Silver lining, Syndrome. Think of the silver lining. They can kill the monsters. Great.  Just do the usual spiel, switch the Omnidroid for the weird monkeys and tigers. And then…_

The realization hit him. He fist pumped triumphantly. “KRONOS IS BACK, BABY!”  he yelled. He kicked his feet up on the desk and called Mirage about his new proposition.

He had a business meeting to schedule.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	7. Suiting Up

After they had finished their meal, Mirage accompanied the pair as they rode through the inner workings of the facility. The pod had begun to climb a sort of spiral as the moon glimmered from behind a sheet of water. Lauriam assumed they were behind a waterfall.

“I’ll be taking you to the upper levels now, to the visitor’s suite,” she told them as she crossed her legs. “We’re just a call of way of course if there are any essentials that may be missing.” Elrena perked up while Lauriam expressed his thanks. _A normal night’s sleep would be novel at this point_ , he thought.

“Just one last thing.” Mirage held out her hands hand in apology. “I understand that people in our profession must live a life of secrecy, but we must have something to call you by.” She saw the pair glance momentarily at one another and added, “Your business titles, of course. We understand the importance of a double life completely.”

_How topical._

“Nooot sure I’m following.”

Mirage blinked at Elrena with a look of surprise, as Lauriam attempted to continue. “We strive to be professional. Perhaps you could give us some examples so that we don’t...”

Elrena waggled a hand. “Rock the boat?”

Mirage looked between the two before smirking and settling back. “Well. I suppose some of our most famous clients may interest you.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
“Dynaguy? Psychwave? GAZERBEAM?”

Elrena cackled with laughter as she rolled around on the bed, kicking her feet. Lauriam sat on the bed nearby as he watched her with amusement.

“Ridiculous names, yes. What do they mean?”  
Elrena paused mid-roll, shocked. She crawled over and sat in front of him with a judging gaze. “Seriously? Have you never read a comic?” She leaned forward with her hands on her knees. “Superheroes!”

Lauriam looked at her blankly. She clapped a hand to her forehead and sighed. “Geez… okay, come over here.” She hopped off the bed and opened up the door to the nearby balcony as he followed. The high view over the island, coupled with the clear night sky, was majestic. She spoke in a hushed voice now as she explained to him, “Girls and guys with weird powers, that fight crime and evil and all that stuff.”

It took him a moment to understand. “So, the magic…”

She nodded excitedly. “Yep. They probably think we can shoot it out of our eyeballs.”

 _That would certainly explain the hospitality_. He leaned out onto the railing as his companion followed suit. They stared outside in comfortable silence for a little while before she whispered to him. “What’s the plan?”

“We’ll figure it out in the jungle. It’s... quieter there.” Lauriam hope she understood, as he was still suspicious as to how much they were actually recording. She nodded and nudged him with a hip as she headed back inside. “Well then, I for one am going to take a well-deserved shower!” she called happily. Lauriam looked out over the trees and gazed absently at the far off ocean.

After some time he finally came to and shook his head. Deciding he’d rather not fall asleep while falling off the deck to his death, Lauriam stifled a yawn as he headed back inside. Elrena seemed to still be inside the bathroom judging from the sound of the running water. He sat on the couch and pulled the visitor’s pass from his pocket, turning it in his hand. What were they hiding on this island? Should they find out? Was it more heartless, or something even worse?

He sighed. They needed to find Launchpad first and foremost. Whatever compensation this mystery organization had promised them was nowhere near as attractive as the promise of freedom. They had a purpose to get back to, people to find. Their friendly pilot was only the top of the list.

The bathroom door opened up with a bang and Elrena strided out, wrapped in a bathrobe with her hands on her hips. “Hey! What’s your superhero name anyway?” she demanded.

Lauriam put the visitor’s pass back into his pocket. “I have no idea. A better question would be how _you_ found yours so quickly.”

Elrena gave a smug grin as she posed for emphasis. “NIMBUS. Clouds, storms, like a savage nymph but not as awful.” She sat on the edge of the bed as she regarded him over crossed fingers. “Hmm... you’re Flowerman, right?”

He shook his head with a smirk as he stood up, beginning to unzip his jumpsuit. “How original.” As he went to open the door he turned to her. “I’ll take the couch. You killed more heartless today.” Before she could respond he shut the door, unable to notice her put a pillow over her head and grumble loudly into it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Syndrome stared impatiently at the nearby clock, watching as it ticked ever so slowly towards midnight. This guy had just about the worst business hours of all time, and it was only one of the many reasons why he was so interested in cutting all ties with him. He cracked his fingers and looked forward to savoring the moment.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lauriam emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, jumpsuit half unzipped as he continued to dry himself off with a towel. He looked over at the bed and noticed Elrena buried within the blankets, head turned away from him. She always overexerted herself: she deserved some rest after the past few days. He smiled as he hung up the towel behind him and walked over to the couch, arranging the pillows around his head as he rolled over to one side. He wondered what dreams awaited him this time as he closed his eyes.

He felt a light punch on his shoulder. “Hey. There’s room for two you know.”

Lauriam turned his head. Elrena held a pillow in the crook of her arm, frowning at him from up high.

“Can’t sleep?”

She squinted at him.

A few minutes of poking and prodding later and Lauriam found himself on the right side of the bed. A very happy Elrena lay on her side nearby and looked over at him. “Did you think of a name yet?”

He exhaled through his nose. “Not really. No.” He didn’t mean to be curt: he really was on the verge of passing out completely. They lay quietly together for a few minutes as his eyelids slowly began to shut.

“Hey.”

He cracked an eye open. Elrena looked over at him with a look of concern. He was a little surprised to see her so worried about something.

“Is it okay if I don’t dream?”

“What do you mean?”  
She fiddled with one of her bangs between her fingers. “Did you dream when you were a nobody?”  she asked, without looking at him.

He couldn’t remember. “I’m not sure.’”

“I don’t think I did. I didn’t dream anything last night either, before or after the crash.” She paused to gaze into his eyes. “Is that weird?”

“It sounds kind of nice, actually…” Lauriam murmured before he could hold on no longer. His head sank back into the pillow as he dropped out of consciousness, deep into peaceful slumber. Elrena lay there for a while as she watched him before she squeezed her eyes tight with a smile.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As the clock hands finally struck twelve, Syndrome reached for a button beneath his desk. Metal plates snapped across every window and door in the penthouse, rendering it nigh-soundproof. He snatched up the nearby business card as he began to dial a ridiculously long number, before leaning back in his chair as his computer patched him through.

He was greeted by a gravelly, robotic voice. “HOW CAN I CONNECT YOU?” it asked.

“Get the Phantom on the line.”

There was a lengthy pause. “CONNECTING,” was all the operator could manage before a screeching transmission noise caused Syndrome to wince. He drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair.

_Please don’t get the idiot. Please don’t get the idiot. Please don’t get the idiot. Please-_

A hologram of a bulbous round head began to appear over his desk as Syndrome let out a long sigh.

“HELLOOOOO! You have reached the offices, a-heh, of one King Candy: that’s K-I-N-G, C-A-N-D-Y,” it began to recite happily, “It looks like I can’t take your call right now, I must be busy with some kind of courtly-state-of-affairs or something. Anywho if you could just leave your name and number after the beep that would be just marvelous!” It smiled.

Syndrome glowered. “This is Syndrome. I’m trying to talk with th-“

“BEEP!”

“I AM TRYING TO TALK WITH THE PHANTOM! NOT HIS IDIOT SECRETARY!” Syndrome attempted to calm himself as he continued. “Have him call me back so we can talk about his little shipm-“

“Hey wait, is that Syndrome?” asked the hologram as it blinked with confusion before giving a joyous smile. “SYNDROME! Sorry pal, I thought you were a spam bot! You ever just pretend to be your answering machine to just get ‘em to talk at you for a while?” It sighed nostalgically. “Ahhh, good times. Hoo-hoo!”

Syndrome wished that his coffee mug wouldn’t pass through his stupid holographic face if he threw it. “Let me talk to the Phantom, right now, or so help me I will-“

“Whoa there partner,” the King said with a wave of his hands, eyes wide, “What do I look like, his mother?” He blinked and tapped his chin. “Actually don’t answer th-”

“Okay, you know what? Fine. I will drop this bomb on YOU then.” Syndrome clapped his hands and pointed them towards the hologram. “Tell your boss that we’re through. I don’t want anything to do with you, your friends or your little startup.” The king gaped at him as he continued. “Your monsters have done nothing but eat my guards and trash my island. Thought you could hold a captive audience? Yeah, no. We’re done.”

The hologram’s lip quivered. “Y-you didn’t like the free sample?”

“NO!” He slammed his hand on the console as the hologram snapped out of view.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lauriam floated wordlessly as a world of color swirled around him. He watched as a strange ship began to appear in the distance and burst through a vibrant cloud. A figure sat atop it, pedaling with his feet, and it gave him a friendly wave.  

His eyes flit open. Sunlight poured into the room as Lauriam sat up. He stifled a yawn as he attempted to rub his eyes and found one arm facing resistance. Elrena was wrapped around it, hugging it tightly with both arms and legs as she snored. He was alerted to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Managing to swap his captive arm for a rolled up pillow, Lauriam peeked his head outside. A pair of grey suitcases sat alone in the hallway with a single note on top.

_“I still need a name. –M”_

He sat on the couch and opened a suitcase to find a mask staring up at him. It was simple, meant to sit around the eyes, and out of curiosity Lauriam found himself placing it on his face. He wandered over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Elrena whacked at his back with the pillow. “You look-“

“Ridiculous?”

  
She giggled. “That’s _not_ what I was going to say.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mirage sat at her station, typing away at a report, when she received an incoming transmission. She saw the number and smiled. “This is Mirage.”

“This is Rosary.  Does the suit come in pink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	8. The Third Survivor

With one last twist of his wrench, Launchpad McQuack heard the engine bolts click into place. He wiped the sweat off his feathery brow and popped his head back out into the sunlight. The ol’ Quack Pack wasn’t in flying shape yet, sure, but this hadn’t been the first time he’d crashed out on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere.  If he looked around and found a few more parts in the nearby jungle he could even have his baby up and flying before breakfast tomorrow.

 _Mmm. Breakfast_. Which reminded him, he still needed to eat lunch! He walked over to the nearby campfire he’d set up and swirled his ladle around the pot. A box of canned beans was just about the only cargo that hadn’t fallen into the ocean, and he considered himself lucky as beans were among his top five favorite food groups.

He sure hoped that his friends were doing okay. Launchpad still felt guilty that he hadn’t been able to catch them as they had tumbled out and into the water, still remembering how Elly had narrowly missed his hand before being thrown outside. He sighed sadly as he watched the beans begin to burn, before pounding his fist into his hand with resolve. _Alright Launchpad,_ he thought, _you’re gonna go find the guys. Right after lunch._

He heard a rustling noise from all around him and he sprang into action, pointing his ladle around the clearing. “Watch out! I got a big spoon and I know how to use it!”

Several suited men with strange visors emerged at once, surrounding him as they pointed guns. One by one they lowered their weapons and stared at him in awe, jaws dropping as they looked at one another. Launchpad burst into a jovial laugh.

“Oh geez, am I glad to see somebody!” he told them with relief, “I was getting kinda lonely out here.” He dipped his ladle back into the pot and gave it a whiff. “You guys want some beans?”

Five tranquilizers shot out in unison and Launchpad collapsed to the ground, snoring like a baby.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You have reached: Sector. Twelve. Have a pleasant day.”

The ray-shaped aircraft bade them farewell before launching itself back into the air, buffeting the pair of keyblade wielders with turbulence. Lauriam shielded his eyes as he watched it glint past the sun, turning to soar back off towards the compound.

Elrena let out a whistle as he turned to her. “Oh, I am loving the cape on you. Should have seen it just now.” Her bodysuit hugged her like a second skin, a bright sky blue that neatly matched the color of her eyes. An insignia of a jet black lightning bolt stretched down her chest. Unlike him she had left her cape back at the suite after declaring it “dead weight”.

Maybe she was right. For some reason Lauriam had found it difficult to pass it up: the black fabric made for an excellent complement to his bright suit and matched his gloves and boots. He had been disappointed to see that his insignia was simply a slanted letter R but had declined to admit it, the only outright confusing thing being-

 _“Why do you get underwear and I don’t?”_ Elrena had complained. He wasn’t sure if it was a genuine desire of hers or not to wear seemingly useless underwear on the outside of her clothing. Superhero fashion fascinated him.

“Want to call each other by our super names?” she asked him as they descended down a hilly path and into the jungle. He shrugged as he summoned his keyblade. “I may forget you’re talking to me,” he warned her, and she smirked as she touted her own blade over her shoulder. 

They had ran out of path by now as the trees up ahead split to curve around a giant rock structure. If the map they had been briefed with was accurate, it took up a sizable portion of the entire island. Elrena pointed a gloved finger at him. “Okay, plan time. How do you want to get to the ship?”

Lauriam thought back to the earlier map. The Heartless were currently contained to three sectors on the island and they’d walked around a large portion of one of them upon their arrival. They hadn’t seen a trace of wreckage, so it was most likely in their current sector, or the other which lay further east.

“We’ll hug the side of the rock,” he told her, “lets clear a path through this sector, retrace our steps where we landed, and-“

“Head through the mystery zone.” She finished with a tilt of her head. Whatever was in Sector Nine it apparently hadn’t been important enough to tell them. _Or maybe they didn’t want to tell us,_ thought Lauriam as he nodded.

She bound off to the left with a laugh. “Try and beat me this time!” she yelled back as Lauriam ran after her, his cape billowing behind him as they disappeared into the bush.

A glowing red eye glinted in the distance as their pursuer continued the hunt.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirage sipped from her coffee as she watched the pair’s icons begin to travel east, moving slowly across an enormous map.  She cut to a nearby camera feed from her monitor: a robotic parrot, whose right eye zoomed in to slowly to watch the pair racing through the jungle. They were too far away for the microphone to pick up either of their voices, but if she could get a clear look at their lips…

An incoming transmission from Sector Eight popped onto her monitor.  The color dictated that it was an emergency. She let her eyes wander from the pair, who had just begun to fight a pack of monsters, and patched it through. “This is Mirage.”

“This is dispatch team five, reporting!”

She had sent them earlier that morning to recover their guest’s wreckage. Usually when an unfortunate non-super crash landed on Nomanisan Island, dealing with ship debris was a low priority. But given the circumstances…

She heard the soldier gulp over the line. Something was off. “Did you find the crash site?” she asked him.

“Yes ma'm, but we found another survivor!”

  
She almost spat out her coffee. “Is it another super?” she asked him, frantically switching the monitor over to the closest location. There was a long pause over the line before the guard answered.

“Maybe?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a yell of exertion Elrena summoned a ring of electricity around herself, shocking and stunning the group of monkeys that had tried to swarm her. She twirled as she threw her arm forward to slice her blade and dispatch them. Lauriam knocked a trio of them into the air with a swing upwards before bringing his weapon crashing down over his head. They were crushed into a fine black mist as their hearts snaked up and above the treeline.

The two of them were back to back now, circling as the swarm of heartless loomed. Their greatest strength was their numbers and the pair had seemed to have alerted a huge pack. Lauriam had already had to use his wind magic to throw them back once or twice, but if they all rushed at once-

A booming roar echoed through the trees. The heartless fell over one another as they began to peel off from the group. Elrena launched a blast of electricity at a fleeing mob as Lauriam peered into the overgrowth. Something was coming, but what? He was answered by the appearance of a bright red eye and a high pitched whining noise. There was a flash.

“DOWN!” he yelled as he threw himself onto the ground. Something blasted above his head and he heard a loud explosion nearby, followed by the sound of a toppling tree. He rolled onto his side as a large heartless lept into view and clawed into the dirt where he had just lay seconds before. A set of guns was grafted to its head where metal met pulsing flesh and a glowing red eye narrowed at him. Elrena strafed behind it, only barely visible behind its bulk as it advanced.  It pounced with a snarl.

Lauriam threw out his hand, fingers curled skywards. Wind surged from the ground and launched the creature backward into the air with a yelp as Elrena surged forward. “YOU READY?” she yelled over as Lauriam threw himself forward into a run.  One look from him was all she needed.

Their blades met in the middle as they intercepted the creature mid-fall, jumping and crossing over one another in a graceful pattern. The tiger let out a guttural sound before evaporating into shadow, and the pair watched its heart fade into the clouds as they attempted to calm their own.


	9. Just The Two of Us

The pair had advanced farther into the jungle, and stopped to rest along the edge of a nearby clearing. _Maybe clearing isn’t the right word for it_ , thought Lauriam as he observed the numerous fallen trees, tears and craters that littered the area. It looked more like a battleground.

Elrena made an exasperated noise as she sat down on a nearby tree stump, crossing her boots together. “Think _this_ is the big bad number nine?” she asked as she looked around.  The two of them had pushed their way through another long stretch of heartless before finally finding a cliffside path that had wound down towards their current location. Lauriam would have been thankful for the change in scenery if it wasn’t so morbid.

He placed his hand on a taller tree stump as he examined it. Rigid bark pieces still extended from where it had been cracked into two: it hadn’t been blasted by one of the cats from earlier, but had been smashed instead.

 _She said that there were no heartless here_ , thought Lauriam, _but what did this? Or who?_ His gloved fingers trailed over a sliver of bark as it snapped in his hand. _Such a waste._  
“Well? What’s it saying?”  
Elrena looked over at him with a devilish smile. He ignored her quip. “Something hit this tree.”

She stood up as she dusted her legs off. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“The monkeys are too small, and the cats use their weapons. Even if they sliced at it there would have to be a clean cut. There’s something bigger.”

Elrena clapped him on the shoulder. “There usually is.”

The two of them drew their weapons and continued on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syndrome marched, fuming, into the interrogation chamber with Mirage behind him. The two guards flanking the isolation pod saluted as the pair drew closer.

“Just when I was having a _good_ day,” grumbled Syndrome. Not only was there a THIRD survivor now, meaning his security systems were absolutely going to have to be replaced, but apparently something about this one was so important that Mirage had requested he come down and see for himself.  He snapped his fingers and pointed to the guard working at the nearby controls. “Open it!”

The pod began to slide open as the holding rack rotated into view. Syndrome turned to his nervous companion as he gave her a confused look. “What’s with the suspense? It’s not like we got Elasti-“ he began as he turned before stopping.

An unconscious Launchpad McQuack stood suspended in midair. Syndrome’s eyes bulged from his mask as he took a step back in shock.

“We think it may be some kind of man-animal hybrid,” Mirage attempted to explain, “we’re still running tests, but so far it’s something we’ve never seen before.”

“Ooooh… don’ wanna go to shkool today momma…”

The duck man snorted before dropping his head back towards his chest to continue snoring. “It can talk?” Syndrome said with wonder, recomposing himself.

“The search team found it fixing the plane. It was also cooking food on a campfire.”  
Syndrome raised his brows. “Well, we better have a conversation then.” He pointed at the opposite console’s guard now. “Wake it up!” he ordered.

A mild shock was administered as the duck seized forward with a yelp. It blinked with panicked confusion as it looked around the room before finding one of the guards who tried to look away. “Oh, it’s you guys!” Launchpad said happily, “I just had the craziest dream, I think I got my hand stuck in a mousetrap again.” He looked down and spotted Syndrome staring at him. He recognized a familiar mask and broke into a wide smile. “Is that you DW?! That is one crazy disguise you got on.”

Syndrome turned to Mirage, silently mouthing his confusion. She flapped her hands and indicated she had no explanation.

“I think my, uh, arms got stuck. Actually I think everything’s stuck.“

“Shut up!” snapped Syndrome. He began to pace in front of the duck. “Now, you’re going to tell me the names of everyone in your little team, who sent you, and-“

“Heyyy.” The duck squinted suspiciously, interrupting him. “Now that I think about it, you don’t sound one bit like DW.”

Syndrome snapped his fingers. The duck let out a yell as the machine gave him a more powerful shock. Syndrome observed with curiosity that you could see every strange bone in his body when you did so. 

 “My name is SYNDROME!” he yelled up at him, the machine tilting his prisoner so that he could look directly up at it. “Now tell me the names of your teammates and why you’re here, or I will personally find them and throw them down my volcano.” He fiddled with his wrist remote as the gigantic screen on the far wall activated and filled with unmasked pictures of Rosary and Nimbus.

The duck gasped. “Elly! Laury!” He struggled with his bonds as Syndrome turned back with a grin.

“Now we’re talking.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were surrounded by complete silence now, save for the noise of their feet crunching through dirt. Neither of the two keyblade wielders had seen a single heartless in the last hour let alone a living thing. Lauriam had only just realized that he’d become accustomed to the sound of tropical birds, and their absence helped this part of the world seem like a dark void.

“Psst.”

He almost jumped. Elrena hadn’t said more than a few words to him since they’d entered the area, and he turned to find her pouting at him. “I want to scout. Could you throw me up?” she asked him as if she was being perfectly clear.

He stared. “With my arms? Or with my magic?”

She stared at him with a look of disappointment. “You _would_ ask me to do both,” he said in an attempt to defend himself, and she puffed out her cheeks in irritation. “Fine. Magic.”

It was an interesting idea. He hadn’t yet used his wind magic to move anything but heartless and some dandelions for dramatic effect, and as his abilities weren’t very far along it was unlikely to hurt her by mistake.   _Certainly worth testing._ “I’ll catch you on your way down.” he told her as he began to step back. She smirked and wiggled a finger at him. “Now _that_ you can do with your arms. “

They were interrupted by a familiar rumbling beneath their feet. An explosion sounded close nearby. They summoned their weapons and stood side by side as one of the tiger heartless scurried out into visibility, roaring at an unknown target to the side before turning to continue its escape. It dashed off without noticing the two of them.

There was a long drawn out yell as another tiger rocketed through the clearing, this time in midair. It was thrown off out of sight as the ground started to shake again, louder this time, and Lauriam watched as a humongous dark sphere rolled into sight. It continued rolling past them, seemingly in chase of the pair of heartless as the two looked on in astonishment. Elrena looked over at him.

“Killer bowling ball?”

“And it’s killing heartless. Come on.”  They began their pursuit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirage bit her lip as the duck hollered in pain, up to the medium-level shock power now as Syndrome tapped his foot impatiently. The creature’s tolerance for pain was around the level of an average super’s. However, just as it always was with his pair of apparent friends, there was something… off about him.

  
The duck panted with exhaustion as he attempted unsuccessfully to get his arms free. “What did you do to my buddies?” he demanded as he glared down at Syndrome. He had no interest in saying one word about his delivery job or revealing anything more than he’d accidentally let slip.

Syndrome placed a hand on his chest and stuck out his lip, feigning innocence. “Who, me? Oh nothing, I just fed them, let them take a bath, gave them a high paying job to take out my garbage.” He crossed his arms and laughed. “You should be thanking me guy! Normally I just send them straight to my killer robots to fight with them to the death, but this time? We’re taking the scenic route.”

Launchpad’s eyes widened before narrowed into a glare. “You stinkin’ crook, you even think about hurting my pals and I’ll-“

“And you’ll what? PECK ME to death?” Syndrome sneered up at the duck. “We’re done here.” He motioned for Mirage to follow him as he turned back for a brief moment. “Don’t worry, we’ll have a nice long talk later. _Just_ the two of us.” He burst into laughter as the duck yelled something in protest, the doors shutting behind them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrena and Lauriam ran to hide out of sight behind a fallen tree, peering over to watch as the pair of angry tigers continue to blast the now-motionless sphere. They riddled its side with explosions, growling and howling with anger as their blasts were rendered ineffective by an impermeable surface. They ceased their fire, prowling around the sphere for a moment before one of the cats made its move. It launched itself up a tree before jumping off for an aerial attack.

A long metallic arm shot out, almost instantaneously, to swat the heartless down with such force that it cracked the surface. It slowly dissipated into trembling black ooze as the orb began to rise to its full height. A conical head emerged to stare at the remaining tiger with an emotionless blue eye.

The remaining tiger snarled and attempted to dash off further into the jungle. The robot whirled around, frighteningly quick, and smashed a tree down on top of it.

Elrena let out a deep breath as loud as she dared as they sunk down into the jungle floor. “Incredible,” she murmured, the expression on her face looking an equal mix of horrified and impressed. Lauriam drew his keyblade as he knelt beside her.

“Is there someone inside it?” he asked her. She seemed to be knowledgeable on this sort of subject.

 She slowly shook her head. “That is a one hundred percent killer robot. It has to be.” She pinched her fingers together as she whispered over to him. “There’s about this much chance it only kills heartless. Murderbots don’t get good at murder by being picky!”

Neither of them had heard any movement so they peeked over the edge of the tree. The robot had resumed its stationary orb mode, sitting motionlessly. The number eight was visible in aged paint nearby where its head had once emerged. They crouched behind the tree again.

Lauriam realized something. “Do you think it would kill guards?” he asked his companion.  Elrena grimaced with a shrug. “Fifty/fifty, maybe?” she guessed, “Depends on how crazy evil the mystery island guy is.”  Given the amount of heartless they’d encountered so far, Lauriam thought he would put those chances fairly higher.

However.

“Cover my back,” he told a surprised Elrena, turning to stand up before she could reply. She attempted futilely to grab his cape in a panic but he had already advanced forward and started walking towards the robot.

_Oh. No. No no no-_

The Omnidroid’s motion sensors were alerted and it sprang up on its four legs, watching as a pink suited figure walked into its view. It’s on-board database began to scan for recognition. “Hello. We mean no harm.” Lauriam began as he addressed the robot.

Elrena’s hands clawed into the wood as she watched, her mind a whirl. She made to lunge over the tree to rush him before a snippet of memory occurred to her.

_“…but we must have something to call you by...”_

**_NO_ **

Lauriam smiled as he placed his hand on his chest and looked up at the large blue eye. “We’re-“

“DON’T!” Elrena cried as she threw herself over the tree.

A small piece of plastic snaked out from below his cape collar. Lauriam held up the card with a smirk.

“Visitors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	10. Phantom, pt. 1

“So, we’re calling him Duckman right?”

Syndrome leaned back into the transport pod as he laced his fingers together.  This had to be one of his personal best finds in years, maybe ever. Novelty value aside, you know how much you could reverse engineer from a mutated bird super? Syndrome grinned as he imagined the ridiculous sums that people would pay to get their hands on some flying soldiers. This one wasn’t going to go through the Kronos tests for a loooong time.

He looked over to find Mirage staring absently out the viewport. She was probably as weirded out by the whole thing as he was, he was just better at capitalizing on it. “Hello? Earth to Mirage?”

She blinked. “Isn’t that a little on the nose?”

Syndrome rolled his eyes. “Do you have anything better?” She was silent as he turned to grab a mimosa from the automated dispenser, visions of winged militias dancing in his head.

He was about to take a sip when he heard a notification from Mirage’s clipboard began to blare. He lowered his drink and stared over at his companion as she began to tap it. Her eyebrows furrowed. “Security control,” she muttered before tapping her ear piece. “This is Mirage.”

Syndrome’s own wrist monitor beeped up at him. He turned to see an all-too familiar, exceedingly long number trying to contact him. _Great_ , he thought with a sigh, _I forgot to block all contact._ He dismissed the notification and looked over to find that Mirage had turned white as a sheet. “What?” he asked her, suddenly suspicious.

She opened her mouth and closed it before placing one hand over the earpiece. “It’s the Omnidroid,” she began, “it’s moved out of Sector Nine. It’s breached Sector Eight and moving east.”

He blinked and took a sip of mimosa. “So? It was going to run out of monsters anyway. Probably just chased a monkey or something.” Not a big deal.

Mirage looked away for a moment. “That’s not all. It’s not alone. It’s… escorting the supers.”

Syndrome choked on his drink.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elrena wrapped her hands over her head, stretching one arm into the air as she yawned. She looked over to her friend.

“ I could get used to this.”

Lauriam looked back, watching as the robot followed them with heavy footsteps.  The visitors pass had seemed to do the trick: after brandishing it in front of its giant eye the robot had returned to its defensive orb position and had left him alone. Elrena had run forward to whack her fists on his back and demanded that he never do something that scarily smart ever again, prompting the robot to resume its attack stance. One wave of her own card had set things straight.

After a brief argument later they had resumed their trek through Sector Nine, only to watch as the robot trailed behind them like some kind of guardian angel. They’d encountered a few packs of heartless since then, but for every one they’d dispatched with a keyblade  four or five others had been smashed  into pieces or crushed between the robot’s claws. The machine was clearly doing the heavy lifting at this point and neither one of them could complain.

“Wonder how many problems across the worlds would be solved with robots,” Lauriam mused out loud, “Heartless problems that is.” He’d yet to see a single scratch of damage on the thing’s surface. Perhaps the seven others that seemed to be missing would have made proper guardians of light.

Elrena cracked her neck. “Can’t really get rid of them  without keyblades, but in the short-term? It’s a pretty sweet deal.” She turned to watch as Lauriam walked back to give the robot a friendly pat and tried to stay irritated over his stunt from earlier. “Seriously?”

Lauriam turned to her. “From what I can remember, making friends has its advantages.” The robot stared at them impassively as he pointed up at its number. “It has a name.  Why shouldn’t it have a heart?”

Elrena scoffed. “Okay, one. That is not how it works. And that’s a serial number!”  She poked a finger at him. “You want me to call _you_ Number Eleven and see how good it feels?”

He waved his hands like a magician. “Then we call it... the Eight-ball.”

She looked at him with disbelief. “How long were you sitting on that one?”  
“For at least a few minutes.”

Elrena blew one of her bangs out of her face. “Look. You get too attached and the second that thing gets a kill order from HQ it’s going to knock a tree on you instead.” She squinted up at the robot before continuing onwards with a huff. “Oldest trick in the book.”

Lauriam nodded up at the robot. “She doesn’t mean it,” he lied.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pod doors opened as Mirage stepped out onto the penthouse veranda, hurriedly moving inside as she clutched her clipboard. She tried not to think about the reality of her situation: she’d admitted to her employer that she’d given the supers passes for basic access to the facility, as was procedure, but she hadn’t screened their passes after they’d added their names to the central database. To think they’d taken them with them onto the field afterwards, let alone shown them to the Omnidroid! Its database had not been maintained in months and it had been left alone to fight against monsters while the Kronos project had been put on hold. Mirage didn’t want to think about the implications of that.

Syndrome had been furious. He’d used the emergency stop on their pod as he told her that he was going off to handle the problem himself, demanding that Mirage disable all visitor safety protocols from his master computer. “ _And while you’re there? Block the last twenty calls, permanently.”_   he’d added before promptly jetting off towards the jungle.

She walked over his monitor as she tried to ease her panic. _You’ve been through worse_ , she reassured herself as she typed in her own password. She pulled up the list of Omnidroid escort protocols, used primarily to entertain wealthy weapons buyers in the past, and disabled the full array. She began to move onto the facility entry permissions list before she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She picked it up with a frown.

A business card, with a number written on it that was so long it took up its entirety.  She flipped it over to find only a smiling skull and crossbones staring back at her. _Very funny_ , she thought, chalking it up to Syndrome’s sense of humor, before remembering his additional order. She pulled up the last set of transmissions.

The long number blinked back at her with a set of transmissions calling back and forth from the past several months. Mirage clicked through with an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. She’d never heard anything about this. The first call had been from Syndrome himself, and only a week before they’d reported the first sightings of creatures around Nomanisan.  It couldn’t be.

Her finger hovered over the lockdown button underneath the desk, hesitating, before she pressed it and began to dial the number herself. She heard a robotic voice on the other end. “HOW CAN I CONNECT YOU?”

“I am returning a call that was made to this location.”

There was a pause on the other end. “VERY HELPFUL,” replied the robot.  Before Mirage could respond she was greeted with a harsh shriek of static as her call was transmitted. The hologram system flickered on from above as a dark shape began to form in front of her: a tall, cloaked silhouette watched her silently.

Mirage didn’t know what to say. She gave a strained smile. “My apologies. I am returning your call on behalf of my employer. How may I assist you?” She stared at the dark figure and hoped that she could glean some answers.

It began to speak. “Ahhhh. You must be Mirage. It is a pleasure to meet you my dear.”  

  
Mirage felt her blood run cold. If she prided herself on anything it was near total anonymity. “I’m not sure we are familiar,” she managed before the figure began to chuckle. It had an elderly man’s voice.

“Please, forgive my impertinence. I make it my business to know all about my associates, especially the ones that I haven’t yet had the pleasure of meeting. I come only as a friend. Shall we be friends, Mirage?”

Mirage was silent. The figure took a hold of his tall hat and doffed it. “Now, where are my manners? I am the Phantom. My friend the king told me that your employer was in great distress about our product.” He placed the hat back upon his bald head.                                                                                                                                 

 _Product?_   Mirage’s eyes widened as the pieces began to come together. “You mean the monsters.”

The Phantom said nothing, before bringing a hand to his face as he shook. He began to giggle before erupting into a bout of laughter as he threw his head back. Mirage watched as he attempted to compose himself. “You call them monsters?” he asked as he straightened himself before beginning to move forward.  The figure became more visible  as Mirage found herself staring into two empty eye sockets.

“It appears we have much to discuss,” said the skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	11. The Fourth Survivor

_Stage one._

Deep in the compound, the four guards posted at the interrogation chamber listened to their earpieces as an alert began to broadcast.  
_“This is Team Five requesting backup, supers located in Sector-“_

There was a heavy thudding sound as the broadcast snapped silent. The pair of guards flanking the isolation pod looked at one another. Orders were orders: even if the supers were on the attack, they’d been told to stay at their posts under any circumstances and make sure that the Duckman didn’t have a chance to escape. 

One of them looked over his shoulder at the isolation pod before signaling to the pair manning the controls to seal the entrance.  A few button presses later and the door’s second lock rotated tight with a hiss. Now there was no way in or out except for the two highest level administrators and the guard thought that they had to be halfway across the island at this point.

There was a clacking sound on the floor nearby. The guards jumped to attention and pointed their rifles off to the side of the room, peering into darkness. The rightmost guard nudged his head to indicate that he’d investigate before advancing forward, leaving his partner alone to hold their position as he looked around the room. He heard a small noise from above and raised his head as his heart stopped.

A dark figure floated high in the air, back lying against the ceiling as it regarded him from above. Dressed entirely in black, a motorcycle helmet obscured the majority of its face save for a skeletal grin. The guard attempted to point up with a yell of alarm, only to find his limbs impossibly heavy and his voice caught in his throat. He watched helplessly as the figure descended and touched down silently behind the leftmost console. It tapped the guard there on the shoulder before knocking him unconscious with a punch, his head connecting loudly with the keyboard.

The other console guard looked over in fright, reaching out to grab for his rifle only to find it pressed tightly against the tabletop. The figure watched him motionlessly before flicking out a finger: the rifle sprang up and smashed into his forehead as he sunk to the floor. A spray of bullets echoed across the chamber as the far guard took shots at the intruder, who snapped its head over to watch his partner be thrown against him as the pair skidded off into the shadows.

Once it was certain there were no additional guards, the figure walked up to the isolation pod and gave it a polite knock with its knuckles. It leaned in closely to listen and heard only snoring. It tried again with a bang of its fist.

“Wha-whooizat?" asked a voice from inside. The duck. They exhaled through their bandana.

_Stage two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter tonight! As always, your thoughts and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks so much!


	12. The Glory Days

Lauriam and Elrena sat high up in the trees, watching as a group of guards patrolled around the crashed Quack Pack in the distance. Judging from their uneasy looks into the jungle it seemed as though the two of them were expected, most likely thanks to the stray pack that they’d encountered on the way here. Lauriam had learned the hard way that diplomacy wasn’t as effective against armed gunmen and his cape now sported a few bullet holes from when they’d opened fire.

“I see eight. Which will you take, the ones by the ship or the ones by the trees?”

Elrena looked over at him with a perked brow. She’d taken incredibly well to using her fists and feet, claiming it was close enough of a fighting style to “the glory days”. Lauriam hoped it had been mock nostalgia. He shook out his own throbbing hand as she thought.

“I think I can jump them from the trees. Want to lead them out?”

Lauriam looked around the area. A battered tree leaned nearby, a sizable section taken out of its trunk as it threatened to topple over. He nodded at her. “You’ll hear it.”

She winked, giving him a mock salute. “See you in a bit.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several members of Team Seven stood around the strange aircraft, wondering how it even could fly in the first place when they were startled by the sound of a tree crash nearby. Their leader brought his rifle into position as he turned to his men.  “Three of you, check it out. The rest stay with me.” The unfortunate chosen grumbled lowly amongst themselves as they stepped out into the thicket, the remaining five fanning out in a circle to cover their ground.

Minutes later, Elrena slunk quietly over the branches as the guards moved below her. With one quick motion she leaped down with a kick of her boot, smashing down onto the third in line as he crumpled with a yell. The remaining two whirled around with their fingers on the trigger only to be greeted by an arcing boot. It crackled with electricity as it sent the guards flying backwards, bullets spraying skyward as their guns fell from their hands. Elrena surged forward to pounce on one them: fist connected with face as they were knocked unconscious.

The remaining guard struggled over to retrieve his weapon when he heard a click, turning to see “Nimbus” pointing a rifle directly at him. She glared as he backed himself against a tree and began to lean in.

“Not so great from the other end, is it?” she asked him coldly. She flipped the rifle around, and before the guard could answer the butt of the gun collided with his forehead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the crash site the team leader flinched as he heard his men cry out from the overgrowth, followed by the sound of distant gun fire. He looked to his men and nodded, keeping his nerves and trigger finger in check. They peered down the sights of their rifles.

A breeze blew through the crash site. The leader heard a noise from the jungle and spotted something approaching incredibly fast. “HERE!” he called out as he peppered the area with gunshots, and his companions turned to watch as he was beaned in the head by a spinning weapon. They watched in shock as it continued spinning past them and off into the trees before beginning to panic.

“SUPERS!”

The wind picked up as the trees began to bend, seeming to coming to life to trap the guards. None of them noticed the gusts beginning to pick up around their feet until it was too late: they were thrown upwards with a yell before crashing back down into the dirt, their weapons clattering around the clearing. One of the guards squinted up at the sunlight as a caped figure appeared, frowning down on him as he was hauled up by the vest.

He was thrown down onto one of his companions as another guard managed to grab his rifle, grinning confidently as he pointed it at the pink haired super.  A heavy crash to his right caused him to glance over before yelling in horror as the Omnidroid suddenly ripped through the trees, metal claw shooting forward to snatch the guard by the legs and fling him off towards the distant sea.

Lauriam turned to the last conscious guard, whose fingers shook nervously as they hovered inches from his gun.  He opened his mouth to speak with him before a boot heel sent the guard sprawling in the grass. Elrena brushed her hands off as she emerged with a bright smile. “Sorry to ruin the standoff,” she chirped as his mouth shut closed with a sigh.

The two of them turned to the Quack Pack which sat relatively undisturbed from the chaos. “Do you think he’s tied up in there?” asked Elrena as she sidled over next to him to investigate. They could hear some kind of muffled noise coming from inside the ship. The Omnidroid began to deactivate behind them, quietly sinking back into its stationary form as Lauriam leaned his head in to listen.

_“Shucks, someone get me outta here! Heeeyeeeelp!”_

The voice was definitely not Launchpad’s. He shook his head at her and they drew their keyblades, reaching to throw open the ship’s side door. They stared inside at a small white speaker.

There was a loud zap as Lauriam saw his vision turn white. He found himself frozen in place, and looked to his side to see he and Elrena surrounded by a bubble of hazy energy. They were forcibly lifted from their feet and spun around, forced to watch as a caped man swaggered out of the jungle with a bright laser emerging from a fingertip. He grinned at them.

“How’d you guys like my duck call?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dining room was empty, save for the sound of lava trickling down against the wall. A dark portal began to form in one corner of the room as the masked figure stepped out and into the room. After glancing around they walked over to regard the falling lava. They raised their hands and turned them to the sides before slowly pulling them apart, as if peering through a great curtain.

There was a loud tearing sound, cracks splintering into the ground around the figure’s feet. The lava began to part down the middle to reveal a secret catwalk, and a far off door sat across from the figure as it threw its arms to the side. The walls shuddered to a stop with an uneasy screech and the figure hunched forward for a moment to steady their breath.

A squawking sound came from the radio on its belt. It looked down and unhooked it before bringing it to their face.  “Yes?” they answered.

A distant voice could be heard between bouts of static.

“SKRRRK… missiles…SKRRRK… yet?”

“Missiles are offline. Move in.”

The figure began to move forward over the catwalk before the radio buzzed again. They frowned and picked it back up to listen as the lava bubbled around them.

 “When…. SKRRRK… say the line?”

“You’ll know when.”

They tossed the radio aside to disappear in a hiss of flame, proceeding forward and into the inner chamber as the door sealed shut behind them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the eastern coast of the island, two guards sat peacefully at their checkpoint. One of them looked out at the ocean with an absent drumming of his fingers while the other tried to glean something from a copy of Metroville’s finance section. It was difficult enough that he was bad with his savings, but there wasn’t a newspaper on the island less than two years old.

His partner blinked as the radio at their station began to chime in. “Checkpoint Five, this is Security Control. Come in Checkpoint Five.” He jabbed his thumb on the button and reported in. “This is Checkpoint Five.”

“We’ve picked up a ship closing in on the eastern coast. Please confirm sightings and report.”

The guard snatched up his nearby pair of binoculars and peered off into the distance. Sure enough there was the shape of a ship out on the horizon heading straight towards them. It’d been a while since he’d seen one get this close too. He nudged his partner and handed him the binoculars to see for himself as he jabbed the button again. “Can confirm ship sighting off the eastern coast. Radio in.”

“Roger that,” affirmed the security officer as the radio went silent. “Probably another cruise ship,” his friend grumbled as he adjusted the focus, before he leaned forward. “Wait, wait- it’s moving fast. It’s moving in fast!”  He handed it back in a panic as he radioed the alert in himself as the guard took a closer look. The ship was moving at three times the speed now, waves cresting around it as it began to emerge closely into view. In fact…

“…that’s not a ship.” He dropped his binoculars as he yelled over his friends shoulder. “ENEMY CRAFT APPROACHING!”

“Missile targeting system experiencing failure,” warned security control, “brace yourselves!”

The two guards ran for their lives.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syndrome sneered at the two supers as he sat by the unlit campfire, patting his free hand on his knee as he watched them floating above the ground.

“Got to hand it to you guys, the little trick with the visitor’s card was cute. Here I was worrying that you were going to snoop around and open some doors you shouldn’t have, maybe take some intel back home. Instead you try and turn my OWN ROBOT against me!” He whistled sharply with a shake of his head.  “You’ve got some _serious_ stones!”

Lauriam flit his eye over, noticing Elrena staring back out of the corner of her own. _We’re both conscious_ , he thought with relief. Now it was only a matter of waiting for their jailor to become distracted. From the sound of it he seemed to be their mysterious employer and the creator of the Eight-ball. _S - Something, if his ridiculous costume is anything to go by._

Syndrome turned his head and jerked a thumb at the motionless robot. “Y’know, the funny thing about the Omnidroid is that it’s a learning robot. The more it fights, the smarter it becomes. But just like any kid who grew up to be super criminal could tell you…” He flicked open a panel on his wrist and punched through a database update with a tap of his finger. “Sometimes you just learn wrong.”

The Omnidroid rose to its feet as its eye began to glow red. It processed the update, rewriting its code for the entities “Rosary” and “Nimbus” and staring down at them. In a flash its tendrils were seizing forward. Syndrome tapped another button with a chuckle as Lauriam stared head on into its open talons, now in midair.

“Thanks for killing a couple monsters for me, but I think I can take care of things from here on out. I’ll just pit my robot against a couple of experts and hope it learns a few tricks. And if you win…” he shrugged, twirling a finger into a circle. “We’ll go again. And again, and again.”  

He stood up and kicked his boots in the dirt. Lauriam looked over and waited for Elrena to glance at him, before flicking his eyes between her and the bottom of his own lids. He prayed that she understood his signal.

“Okay kids, who wants to see the inside of a volcano?” asked Syndrome happily.

There was a loud booming noise somewhere on the island. Syndrome blinked before the entire island shook at once, and he tumbled across the empty campfire as the entire jungle creaked with movement. Lauriam felt himself beginning to fall.

“NOW!”

He leaned forward to grab an astonished Elrena , holding him to his chest with both of his arms. He envisioned the wind on his back more forcefully than he had ever before and with a sudden torrent they were launched up into the sky. Syndrome's eyes followed their path and he snarled with rage, hammering commands onto his wrist monitor before jetting off to give chase.

The Omnidroid slowly unfroze itself to look around the campsite. It formed into a ball and began to roll away as a tremendously loud laugh echoed across the island. A voice began to broadcast from the eastern shore, where an enormous pointed vehicle was digging through the side of the island.

“CITIZENS OF NOMANISAN…. PREPARE TO BE UNDERRRRRMINED!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	13. Phantom, pt. 1.5

_Earlier..._

The holographic form of the Phantom smiled down at Mirage, who had sunken back into Syndrome’s chair as the weight of the conversation took its toll on her. Her mind raced as she tried to process the insanity, but the skeleton spoke like it was a fine science.

“ _The Heartless are beings from the shadows.” He had explained . “In the presence of those with great darkness in their hearts they grow powerful beyond reason. Your employer is interested in power, and I in darkness. I sensed a mutual understanding, but it is a shame that he did not understand much at all.” He had tutted in disappointment. “A shame indeed.”_

Two empty eyes gazed upon her. “I believe you may find me unconvincing. If I may; did you perhaps find a crashed _vessel_ lying around your domain?” He chuckled briefly at her expression. “Yes, I thought so. And did you happen upon a talking duck?”

Mirage’s heart plunged into her chest. “How-“

“Because I sent him to you, my dear! That ship did not come by land or by sea, but from the stars themselves.” The Phantom extended his hand. “Your employer was not satisfied by the Heartless alone, and so I thought it best to mend our strained relations… with a promise of what lay beyond the veil.”

Mirage folded her hands onto her lap as she attempted to look professional. “We thought that the duck was a human with special powers. Are you saying he is from another planet entirely?”

  
The Phantom waved a hand absently. “Planets! Worlds! Call them what you will.” He leaned in and talked in a hushed voice, as if sharing a secret with a trusted friend. “I have heard there are a great many talking ducks, in talking duck houses with their duck cooks and their duck butlers. Delightful, isn’t it?”

Mirage’s lips felt dry. “How many… ‘worlds’ are there besides my own?” She felt as though she had just crossed the point of no return.

The Phantom’s sockets seemed to gleam in the darkness. “The answer lies beyond the depths of imagination.”

  
There was a heavy exhalation as Mirage placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart pound. The Phantom watched her intently as he placed one hand on top of another before continuing.

“You are willing to listen, Mirage! Please listen now to what I have to tell you.”

They began to talk business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom is a character who originates from Phantom Manor, the Disneyland Paris version of the Haunted Mansion.
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	14. Gotta Fly Now

Launchpad McQuack had always considered himself good with dark places, as well as places that were incredibly small and cramped. In fact he considered himself something of an expert on the subjects considering his many previous adventures. However, he was coming to the quick realization that he hated the two of them together.

He was still attached to the weird shock-y stretch rack that the masked creep had trapped him in, and felt himself suspended in the air, but now he couldn’t see a single thing.  He only heard the hum of the machine around him. He could’ve SWORN he heard someone knocking earlier when he had woken up but nobody had answered him. It’d felt like ages since.

He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep as his mind was swirled with questions.

_How do I get out of this thing?_

_Are my buddies gonna be okay?_

_What would it feel like if you touched the top of that guy’s hair?_

He heard distant footsteps and raised his head.  “HEY! Someone out there?” he yelled.

Launchpad was answered by the lights within the machine flickering on, watching himself rotate upwards as the pod began to open. His eyes lit up with excitement as he looked at his rescuer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauriam felt the air whipping harshly against his face, gritting his teeth the trees grew distant beneath them as they were thrown through the air. He had never moved himself this quickly before: maybe he had hovered once or twice. Flying was something else entirely and the sensation shook him to his very core.

Elrena gawked wordlessly, pressed tightly against her companion while comprehending the events of the last few seconds. Her eyes flit out to the side to catch a view of the seaside, followed by the rocks and trees below.

“YOU CAN FLY?” she yelled up in amazement. Lauriam was a bigger guy (a fact she was pretty sure he wasn’t conscious of) and she could barely move her arms with how tightly he was holding her.

_Wait._

“SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” Lauriam yelled in reply. It was more of a launch, and he was sure they’d have to start falling eventually. He’d have time to test things later when they weren’t running for their lives. He noticed that Elrena had dug her head into his chest. “I’VE GOT YOU!”  he assured her.

_yesssssss you dooooooo_

Elrena was all smiles as she noticed a flurry of movement through the crook of his arm, blinking as she spotted something moving in behind them. Something fast, orange and angry.

“BEHIND US!” she yelled in alarm as Lauriam turned his head. Her mind raced with ideas as she whacked his side with a hand. “ROLL OVER AND LET GO, BUT GRAB MY ARM!”

“WHICH ARM?” he yelled back as he threw himself to side, watching as Elrena rotated upwards.  
“LEFT!”

Lauriam released his arms and watched in momentary horror as Elrena fell backwards through the air. In a panic his hand surged for her left and found its mark. She summoned her keyblade  with her free hand and threw it front of her with a yell.

Lightning ricocheted forward like a cannon shot to blast their pursuer, who screamed in pain as he began to plummet towards the jungle. Elrena cackled in exhilaration as the two began their own descent.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judging by the look on his face, Mirage guessed that the duck was incredibly forgiving or extremely forgetful. She slammed her hand on the release button as the magnetic locks disengaged, sending him thrown forward onto his face with a heavy “OOF!”

Mirage ran forward up the stairs. “Are you alright?” she asked him hesitantly, before being answered with an enormous hug as the duck squeezed her in his arms.

“Aw geez, thanks!” he told her as he placed her onto her feet, beaming down at her with gratitude. “You have no idea how sick I was getting of that thing! All the buzzes and the ouches.”

Mirage was glad she hadn’t been pulling the switches this time. She turned her head towards the slumped bodies of the nearby guards laying on top of their monitors in a daze. Launchpad looked over at them as he scratched his cap. “Uh, did you put the smackdown on those guys?” he asked her as she walked over to investigate, shaking her head.

_Where is it?_

“Someone must be looking out for you,” she offered him, before turning to spot the other pair sprawled in the distance. She ran over to them as Launchpad watched in confusion, finding something laying flat guard’s open palm.

A poker chip. The insignia of a skull smiled up at her. _Right where he said it would be_. She pocketed it quickly as she turned to the duck. “They’ll be fine,” she told him on her return, “But we need to leave. Quickly.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice lady,” he said with a nod as the two of them ran towards the exit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syndrome crashed against the jungle floor, bouncing several times with grunts of pain before finally skidding to rest against the edge of a cliff face. He pounded the rock in fury before springing to his feet, opening the communication link on his gauntlet as he noticed that it had begun to spark. “I NEED MANTA FIGHTERS ON MY POSITION, NOW!” he screamed at his security control.

“M-manta fighters have been deployed towards the giant drill, sir!” stammered the security officer as Syndrome growled, grabbing tufts of his hair in frustration. Two supers, a talking duck, and now the UNDERMINER of all people? Someone had to have put a hit out on his island and they must have a sick sense of humor to send an idiot with a drill. Syndrome was going to find out who it was, even if he had to pick apart their little squad piece by piece.

“FINE! REROUTE ONE FIGHTER, AND SEND THE BUZZSAWS!” he snapped as he closed the link, launching himself above the jungle as he continued his pursuit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauriam watched in horror as the two of them began to curve back towards the treetops, bringing the gleeful Elrena closer towards him as they fell. His mind began to spin.

"THIS TOTALLY ISN’T FLYING BUT I LOVE ITTTTTT!”

Elrena continued to cackle as the wind picked up, the trees seemingly racing forward to meet them. Lauriam’s mind went blank as he threw his hand forward.

They were thrown launched forward again, like rocks skipping across a pond as they found themselves bounced off the surging winds. Lauriam watched with relief they began to straighten forward this time, pulling Elrena off to his side as they began to descend into the jungle again. “GET READY!” he yelled over to her as they disappeared below the treeline.

The two of them hit the ground running.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirage and Launchpad ran down the corridor as the alarms began to blare, the ground shaking beneath their feet as they moved onwards into the facility. Squadrons of guards had ran past them with the assumption that their prisoner was being closely watched by a top administrator, and given the number of double takes Mirage had to remind herself that he had been a relative secret.

A pair of doors opened as they stopped in a transport depot, Mirage hurrying down the stairs to the nearby railway. “This is the fastest way to your ship,” she told the Duckman over her shoulder, watching with dismay as he screeched to a halt.

  
“Wait wait wait. Where are Laury and Elly?”

Mirage sighed. “I’m sorry, I have no idea. You’ll have a few moments to look around the island when I bring you to the ship.” She winced as she felt the entire island quake yet again. “The guards will be busy with the intruder.”

Launchpad rubbed the bottom of his bill in thought. “Y’know, last time I flew around here I was too busy dodging a couple rockets to look around.”

Mirage blinked in shock. _So they did go off._   “I… I disabled the missiles. You’ll have free reign to fly.”

Launchpad looked at her with determination. “Point me at the closest thing with wings, because I gotta fly _now_.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauriam and Elrena stood doubled over, holding onto nearby trees as they caught their breath. Elrena sucked in air as she straightened herself up with an exhalation and walked over to squat down in front of her companion. She grinned up at him.

Lauriam watched with exhaustion as his vision began to swim. He knew without a doubt that he was drained of all magic now and his body was punishing him for it. Still, he attempted to put on a small smile as he watched his friend. “What?” he asked her.

He never heard her answer. There was a loud crash nearby and Elrena froze as the Omnidroid surged forward to meet them.


	15. The Encounter

Lauriam felt the touch of cold metal as the Omnidroid’s claws latched around his sides, watching Elrena’s form become a blur as he was thrown into a nearby tree with an audible crunch. His body throbbed with pain as he watched an enraged Elrena blast the robot with electricity, but the streams of lightning ricocheted off its armor as it turned to her. It thrust two of its pointed claws into the ground where she had stood and only narrowly missed as she threw herself to the side. Lauriam stood up unsteadily, pushing himself off the tree with one hand as his keyblade began to form in the other.

He stifled a yell as he began slicing his blade across the Omnidroid’s nearest limb. The blade only barely cut into its plating as the robot began to turn itself towards him again, knocking Lauriam back with a brief with a swing of its nearest claw before lunging forward with two others outstretched. He pushed back against them with a guard of his keyblade as the pair clashed. He yelled in exertion as the Omnidroid began to step forward with its back claws, pushing Lauriam deeper into the jungle as his boots scraped against earth.

Elrena ran after them with a yell as she threw another of blast electricity, this time towards the robots head in an attempt to disorient it. The eye was slammed forward by the impact but was otherwise unharmed as it continued to stare down at its target. Lauriam turned his head: he was running out of jungle as the edge of a gigantic clearing began to appear, and he noticed with alarm that it sharply dropped off into a deep pit. He thrust himself off to the side, sliding his keyblade against the outstretched claws with a clash of sparks as he narrowly avoided the cliff edge before burstin into a run with whatever remaining energy he had.

He found Elrena beside him as they dashed along the cliff’s edge, hearing the rumbling of the approaching robot behind them. “How do we kill it?!” she asked him, eyes frantic, and before he could reply he noticed something moving in quickly from behind her.  
“JUMP!”

 He grabbed her hand and pulled as he threw the two of them off the edge of the cliff, looking up to see an entire tree sail through the sky like an enormous rolling pin. It bounced into the rocks below them as they began to skid down the side of the pit and Lauriam glanced over at his companion. “I’ve run out of magic,” he warned her as she looked at him wide eyed, “think of a way for us to get out of this, or we-“

“Fight our way out,” she finished for him, looking grim. The darkness below began to approach quickly as they found themselves sliding into a cave below. Pools of bubbling lava surrounded them as they walked out onto the rocks and tried to catch their breath. 

Moments later the Omnidroid crashed into the floor, lava emerging between the newly created cracks. The pair quickly drew their blades before they were alerted to the sound of laughter. Syndrome had descended onto a nearby rock formation at the cave’s entrance, applauding as a number of the bladed flying vehicles began to circle the entrance. They were trapped.

“FINALLY!” he yelled, “The main event!” He looked up to the group of guards and jabbed his finger down at the figures below. “If they try and attack me, shoot them!” he commanded before turning back to glower at the pair of supers. With the point of a finger he had trapped a nearby boulder in his energy field and thrown it towards them.

Lauriam and Elrena ran towards the Omnidroid as the boulder smashed into the cave floor behind them. “Let’s go for the head!” Lauriam told his companion and she nodded at him before they broke off in separate directions. Elrena zig-zagged between puncturing claws as the robot futilely tried to catch her, and Lauriam tried to parry the robot’s other front claw in an attempt to distract it. Elrena grinned as she lept onto the robot’s outstretched arm and ran up the length of metal before lunging take a swipe at its conical head.

The robots head popped into its body as Elrena’s sword sliced through air, and Lauriam watched angrily as it rolled forward to intercept his companion and throw her bodily across the room to smash against a far wall.  He yelled with exertion as he threw himself at the robot and tried to puncture its hide with as much force as he could muster only to find himself bounced back to begin dodging an assault of metal tendrils.

Syndrome burst into another bout of laughter as he watched, calling down, “You guys are some of the worst supers I’ve EVER seen!” as he pulled a stalagmite from the ceiling with his laser to send it falling towards Elrena. She hissed with pain as she pushed herself off the ground, before looking up and rolling over to the side as it broke into pieces. Resisting the urge to fill the guy with a lethal voltage took every shred of willpower left in her body as Elrena turned back to see Lauriam struggling against three of the robots four claws. She broke into a run as he began to be forced backwards toward the lava, dodging an onslaught of rocks thrown by the gleeful Syndrome.

_You can’t shock it, you can’t throw it, you can’t slice it. What can you-_

Gunfire began to ring out from above them as she turned with horror… before watching, stunned, as one of the hovercrafts exploded and began to plummet into the cave. Syndrome whirled around in shock as one of the ships began to soar around the entrance and pelt the others with bullets as they scrambled in panic.

She would’ve laughed if she wasn’t so angry. She screamed with rage as she pointed her keyblade up at the distracted supervillain and channeled a stream of lightning, causing him to screech in pain as he was knocked down into the depths of the cave. The fallen hovercraft exploded in a fiery crash as it sunk into the nearby lava and Elrena ran over to where Syndrome had fallen as she readied her blade. He blinked in a panic as he readied his zero-point energy.

Lauriam had managed to narrowly sidestep the Omindroid’s onslaught as he heard Syndrome’s yelling, looking over as he watched him crash down onto the rocky floor. He turned his head to see the robot’s claws readying to surge forward and dodged with a roll to the side as he began to run over to join his friend. He spotted the villain readying his energy attack and yelled “GLOVE!” to her as he threw his keyblade spinning forward.

“HAH!” yelled Syndrome as his laser connected, before staring at the suspended form of Lauriam’s keyblade. He growled with frustration as he threw it off to disappear into the bubbling lava, only to watch as Elrena slid from below to point her own weapon at his gauntlet. He felt it overload as it exploded into a burst of sparks, shocking him and sending him skidding backwards. _One hand left!_ he thought with bloody intent as he dialed in direct control of the Omnidroid.

“No…” Lauriam groaned as he sunk to his knees and stared off into the distant pool of lava as if mourning the loss of his keyblade. He yelled in agony as he slammed his palms onto the cave floor as the Omnidroid marched forward from behind him.

Elrena turned back to stare at him as Syndrome jetted forward to slam his fist into the back of the blonde’s head, watching with glee as she dropped her weapon and tumbled forward into a heap. He picked the sword up and looked it at curiously before shrugging and chucking it off to sink into the lava. Gunfire and distant yells echoed from outside as he strode over to the sobbing pink-hair and gave him a swift kick to the head. He grinned down at the super who was now blinking back tears of frustration. “What is _this?_ Are you seriously begging for mercy right now?”

Lauriam looked up at him in agony. “That blade… it was the source of my power!” he yelled up in frustration at the confused villain, “I’M NOT A HERO!” Syndrome rolled his eyes before yanking the super up by the neckline and slugging him in the face. The Omnidroid stood idle as it towered above them and awaited its orders.

“Yeah yeah, sure.  You think I didn’t already CHECK that?” Syndrome felt his heart begin to twist with utter contempt, as Lauriam watched his body begin to thrum with visible darkness. “You think that after everything you pulled, I’m going to slip up and say the magic words so that my Omnidroid DOESN’T squish you into a bloody pulp?” He stepped forward to grab the larger super by the neck as he twisted his fingers around his throat. “You think I’m THAT stupid?”

Rosary tried to mumble something and Syndrome lessened his grip just a bit. He wanted to hear this. “Didn’t quite catch that.”

“Maybe…. not… _that_ stupid.”

Syndrome opened his mouth before he was electrocuted once again, the blonde Nimbus grinning to the side as she lazily pointed her blade at his other gauntlet. The blade that he distinctly remembered throwing off into the lava. _HOW-_

It was Rosary’s turn to clasp his own hand around the villain’s throat as he rose to his full height, lifting the choking Syndrome off his feet and high up into the air.

“You know, I’ve met a few villains in my life, but you really are up there with the worst. “

Syndrome gasped for air as he watched out of the corner of his eye as the Omnidroid began to resume its original programming.

_KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM  
_

“I really wasn’t lying. I’m not a superhero. Not so long ago I was a betrayer, a follower of darkness. I realized too late I had been manipulated into becoming a weapon of evil. Maybe that’s why I’m sympathetic to your robot.”

He looked over with a soft smile to the Omnidroid as its eye began to glow red and it raised its claws. “You said it was a robot that can learn. It’s been killing creatures of darkness, so I’m sure it’s learned their treachery.” His eyes returned to Syndrome’s. “Villains versus heroes. Darkness versus light. Aren’t you interested in seeing which one takes precedent in the eyes of a machine?”

Syndrome felt the fingers around his neck loosen as Rosary let him go, and he jetted himself back above the lava as he looked between the pair of smiling supers. He felt his mind begin to break.

“KILL-“

The Omnidroid’s claw shot forward as he was shoved into the depths of the lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	16. Escaping Nomanisan

Molten lava oozed from the Omnidroid’s claw as it slowly drew it above the surface, the metal limb glowing with heat as it was lowered back onto the cave floor to sizzle. It returned its camera gaze to the pair of supers and began a fresh analysis as it found itself bombarded with new data inputs. The taller super walked forward and placed his hand on the robot’s chassis.

“Thank you, friend. We are in your debt,” said the grateful super.

Elrena hugged herself with her arms as she walked beside Lauriam to stare up at the robot. Villain dunk or no villain dunk, she was still suspicious that a killer robot could completely change sides so quickly. She noticed her companion looking up at the robot with something like affection, his heavy breathing betraying his composure. “Wait…” she began as she reached out to him.

Lauriam gave his friend a soft smile as he turned his head. “Elrena. It must have a heart.” He turned back to point a finger into the depths of whatever machinery lay beyond its metal plating. “It disobeyed its master to protect us even after everything we’ve done. It can choose.”

  
Elrena bit her lip. “Are you sure we’re just not on top of the agenda?” Her eyes flit back up to the motionless giant. She wanted to share his feelings, his kindhearted hope, so much so that it hurt her to admit that she couldn’t.  She envied how trusting he could be. Even back then.

_“You are a worthy confidant, Larxene. I’ve been thinking of a plan for the future of the Organization.”  
“Would you like to hear it?”_

Lauriam exhaled as he stepped back with his arms outstretched.  He turned to face the robot as he stood at its mercy. He stared directly into its single glowing eye with a smile: it stared back. The cave was filled with silence.

A second eye suddenly popped out from the robot’s lower half to mirror the first. The Omnidroid stepped forward as its eyes worked in tandem, switching from super to super and crossing over one another as it tilted itself forward. A claw opened and slowly extended itself before coming to lay against Lauriam’s torso as he blinked away a tear.

The Omnidroid registered its first friend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The secret door within the dining hall slid open once again as the dark figure stepped out and across the catwalk. They looked over at the distant clock as the facility trembled beneath their boots.

It was time to leave.

They began to break into a run as they moved towards the far off windows, curling the fingers of one hand like throwing them forward. Glass exploded outwards as the figure jumped through the window frame and glided down towards the rail track below. A round orb began to appear below their feet and they walked out on top of it without a sound, standing securely as it moved off into the jungle.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrena cheered as the Omnidroid launched itself up and out of the cave, holding onto its newfound companions with its claws. The two found themselves rotated backwards as the robot rolled in midair, its tendrils latching onto the cliff face as it began to climb, before setting the two onto the cliff’s edge once they had neared the top. Lauriam looked around hesitantly and couldn’t help but notice how eerily serene the island seemed. Something was shaking the far off distance, but otherwise-

The distant sound of gunfire shattered the illusion as he twisted his head. A swarm of hovercraft were descending towards them as bullets ricocheted through the air. He squinted as he readied himself. Come to think of it, it looked more like a swarm of hovercraft chasing _another_ hovercraft. They watched as the vehicle’s seat began to descend and someone yelled from above.

“GUYS! GRAB ON!”

Elrena gawked at the voice. “No. WAY.” Lauriam laughed sharply. McQuack was back.

He turned back to the Omnidroid. “Follow us.” he told it before looking over at Elrena with a raised brow. She grinned back as they braced themselves before jumping forward to latch onto the sides of the seat, the Omnidroid’s eye following them as they began to soar into the sky.

Lauriam looked up with a smile before staring in shock. Launchpad beamed, overjoyed at seeing his friends again as his limbs lay outstretched over the middle of the seatless hovercraft. “LAURY! ELLY!”  He ducked as bullets ricocheted off the top of the vehicle. “GONNA HAVE TO SHAKE THESE GUYS OFF OUR TAIL, HOLD ON!”

Elrena blinked. “Waitwaitwait-“ she began before Launchpad dipped sharply, causing her to screech as they began to hurtle back towards the jungle. Her eyes watered as she turned her head back to observe the pursuing squadron. She peeled her hand from the seat to shoot lightning from her keyblade, but was sent off kilter as Launchpad began to move below the treeline. They snapped down into the jungle as they rocketed forwards and their pursuers fell into formation.

She grit her teeth in frustration as she looked over to Lauriam, who didn’t look like he was doing much better as he clutched the side with white knuckles. She noticed his cape flapping behind him as it narrowly avoided being caught in the hovering blades and her graphic imagination went into overdrive. “TAKE THE CAPE OFF!” she yelled in alarm and he blinked. “WHY?” he asked, but when she nudged her head upwards he began to tear it off his neck in a hurry. He released it and watched it fly off forlornly. _Goodbye old friend._

The pilot of the nearest hovercraft blinked as a long cape slapped against his face, screaming as he was knocked from his ship.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several turns through the jungle later Launchpad yelled down, “QUACK PACK AT TWELVE OH CLOCK!” and the pair watched as the crash site began to appear through the overgrowth. “GET READY TO JUMP IN THREE!”

“GOT IT!” Elrena yelled up.

“ONE… OKAY NEVERMIND JUMP!”

The three of them landed back to back as their vehicle exploded in the distance, turning to watch as the remaining hovercrafts began to circle the area. Launchpad balled his fists and Elrena began to raise her keyblade as Lauriam’s mind clawed for a strategy.

There was a ripping sound. One of the guards flinched and opened their mouth to yell as an entire tree swatted against their craft, sending it knocking into another as they fell in a fiery blast. The Omnidroid rolled onto the scene as Elrena electrocuted another ship, Lauriam shielding Launchpad as they ran towards the ship. “I’VE GOT MOST OF HER FIXED UP,” the pilot yelled over the noise, “ENOUGH FOR ONE JUMP AT LEAST!”

Lauriam turned to watch as Elrena and the Omnidroid worked in tandem.

“DO WE HAVE ROOM FOR ONE MORE?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark figure stood idly atop as the transport pod as it cruised across the island, tapping its leg with his hand as the sound of the giant drill began to grow closer. It suddenly heard a thunderous sound, the unmistakable roar of a ship engine, and it tilted its head skyward. The shadow of a gummi ship began to cross the horizon as it rocketed away, and the figure couldn’t help but notice how the sunlight glinted against the giant orb on top of it.

The duck and his companions had escaped. The Phantom would be pleased. 

All that was left now was extraction.

The figure lept off the transport pod and glided down onto the nearby grass as it turned to the nearby rumbling. Distant cannon blasts rung out from enemy ships as the machine was bombarded. The figure surged through the jungle.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Underminer scowled with fury as his eyes danced between his monitors, watching from the inside as his beautiful drill was shot to pieces. Syndrome had sent just about every one of his aircraft after him and they had chased his machine through the beautiful new set of tunnels he had created, only to show their appreciation by trying to blow him apart.

  
“HULL INTEGRITY AT: FIFTEEN PERCENT,” warned the computer as the small man scurried around the cabin. He snatched up the nearby radio with a metal hand. “SKULLGUY! GET DOWN HERE!” he yelled into it frantically, hearing only static in response as he gave it a shake before throwing it into the far corner. Sure, he’d signed his name on a little piece of paper that said his life was up for grabs, but the skeleton crew was just trying to muscle him around right? Right?!

The drill shook again as it was rocked by another explosion, the steam vents inside beginning to spring as pipes burst into the cabin. “HULL INTEGRITY AT: TEN PERCENT.” The Underminer started seriously considering the escape-drill and tried to remember if he’d learned how to swim.

He blinked up at the radar as it began to flash: one of the enemy ships had disappeared. Two dots then collided with one another as he felt a distant rumble and he burst into a toothy grin from underneath his helmet.  Look who decided to show up! He yanked down the microphone as he began to laugh.

 “GOODBYE, BOYS! HOPE YOU HAD... A BLAST!”

He was still laughing when the Skullguy emerged from one of his black hole thingies and yanked him through.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirage watched through the security feed on her clipboard as the ship rocketed off into space, stifling a delirious giggle at the sight of the Omnidroid. Maybe she would’ve been in shock at the sight of their most precious piece of technology riding off like a cowboy, but after the past day’s events not much seemed to faze her. At least everything was going according to her employer’s expectations.

Er, her new employer. Mirage had heard the reports that Syndrome’s beacon had been lost after his encounter at the volcano. She felt regretful for his string of poor decisions and wondered if she’d miss him.

She walked across the catwalk and into the depths of the internal database as the door slid shut behind her, lights flickering on to guide her path as she walked towards the inner platform. She sat at the keyboard as she typed in Syndrome’s old password.

The monitor snapped to a black screen, giant white lettering indicating a “GAME OVER”. It told her to press any button, and she was greeted by a pixelated king giving her a hearty wink.

“DO YOU WANT TO DELETE PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING INTERESTING?”

Her options were YES and YES. At least her new business partners had a sense of humor. She chuckled as she hit the button and watched the data from the past few weeks begin to disappear.

 _“Every world has its story Mirage. We’re just players in a marvelous tale, cut into many little acts,”_ the Phantom had told her after giving her instructions. _“The tale is now yours to tell. Pretend as if nothing had ever happened, and we will call for you when the time is right.”_  
  
The skull had looked upon her fondly. _“Welcome to the Foundation."  
_

It was time to start fresh. _Repairs are a priority,_ Mirage thought as she walked through the broken lava curtain before walking to stare off through the broken window. They would start the Kronos project from where it left off with a new Omnidroid, complete with a new set of supers to face. She flipped through the database as she wondered if there were any supers that Syndrome had even left for them to use.

She blinked. How could she have forgotten?

“Security control, this is Mirage. Let’s reopen investigation into Mr. Incredible.”

She thought for a moment.

“And get me a mask.”

 

**END OF ACT ONE**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've felt guilty if the Parr family didn't get their happy ending.
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	17. Villains of a Sort

**ACT TWO**

“You performed most admirably today.”

The Phantom sat in his dimly lit parlor across from the Underminer, watching as he slurped from an antique chalice. He had asked for a cup of muddy water and his host had been more than willing to oblige him. The Phantom thought him a crude but fascinating creature and had to restrain himself from asking questions about his humanity. Perhaps another time.

The Underminer smacked his lips and wiped his face with a dirty sleeve. “Well, geez Mister Phantom,” he began with a snort, “I just did what I do best. Dug giant holes with a drill and struck terror into the hearts of surface dwellers.”  He jabbed a flap of metal hand at his employer. “And for a fat stack of cash! I could get used to this sort of thing you know.”

Boney fingers gripped the Phantom’s chin as he chuckled. “You will find your due reward awaiting you on your return. Every piece has been accounted for.” He nodded to his attendant who stood nearby before beginning to rise from his chair. “Consider your services highly regarded. The Foundation will call for you again, when the need arises.”

The Underminer hopped off his chair and turned to watch the masked figure step forward. They gestured with their hand and formed a dark corridor in the side of the room, walking over to stand beside it. The small man grinned as he tipped his mining helmet to the skeletal man, walking over to the dark gateway before addressing the attendant.

“Nice villain teamup Skullguy. Maybe we should do it again sometime!”

The Underminer put up his metal fist. “Eh? Eh?” The masked figure stared back at him before lightly tapping their fist against his. He burst into laughter before hobbling through the corridor and out and sight, the darkness snapping shut behind him.

“Skullguy?”

The attendant turned to their master as he grinned in the candlelight. “For someone not fond of titles, you have more than any of my guests.”  The light was snuffed out as the Phantom moved forward, the chairs rearranging themselves as the two of them walked out and into the adjacent hallway. Screams, sobs and bouts of merry laughter echoed through the manor as they proceeded towards the ballroom.

“I think you’ve warmed up to the idea,” said the Phantom as he turned to the impassive attendant, who looked on straight ahead. He had grown fond of his attendant over the years and always found them fun to tease. It was always a challenge goading them into a casual response outside of business. One of his colleagues had referred to them as “stiffer than the stiffs” and he found it an apt description.

The Phantom thought to himself as the candles flickered to follow them. “Did you see the keyblade wielders?” he asked his attendant with a turn of his skull. He was greeted by a slow shake of their helmet.

“I didn’t.”

“Ah! A shame.” The skeleton tutted as they stood in front of the doors to the ballroom. They creaked open with a groan to allow the two inside, and the Phantom found it comfortably empty. His guests always knew better than to disrupt his gatherings. “We’ll have to introduce ourselves another time. And did you speak with Mr. McQuack?”

“He was trapped inside a pod. I didn’t stay.”

The Phantom twirled around in confusion. “A pod, you say?” He watched as his attendant formed a circle with their fingers. They informed him that it was a small round prison and he laughed. “How primitive.” He was about to ask the attendant to sit in on the meeting when a commotion began to echo through the halls.

**BANG. BANG. BANG.**

For the briefest of moments you could hear a pin fall in the silence. The manor stood dumbfounded. Hardly anyone ever used the front door, alive or dead. The Phantom’s eyes twinkled in the shadows.

“That must be the Doctor. Please, go and let him in,” he told his attendant, who nodded and turned to leave, “And bring them here for our meeting!” Left alone, the Phantom raised his arms as if conducting an invisible orchestra.

The doors to the ballroom all crashed open at once as four gigantic mirrors began to float into the ballroom, one from each side, before stopping to hover in front of the Phantom. He waved for his organ to begin a melancholy tune as four shadowy figures appeared within the mirrors, and he doffed his hat to the group.

“Friends! Colleagues. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. I come bearing news: some good, some bad.”

The Empress clicked her tongue in irritation. “Might as well spit it out. What’s the damage?”

“I’m afraid that Syndrome has been put into permanent retirement. He will not be joining our cause,” the Phantom told his colleagues, “In this life or the next.”

The Heiress let out a disinterested yawn. “Remind me, which one was Syndrome again?”

“The Scientist,” said the Judge, his glasses glimmering in the shadow, “and a brilliant one at that. This is an opportunity that we let go to waste.”

The King laughed nervously. “Well… a-heh, fun bit of trivia here, he’s such a genius that he got killed by his _own robot_. Oops.” This information caused the other three to murmur amongst each other.

“Oh myyyy,” crooned the Empress as she began to address the Judge, “Sounds like you better watch out before you get stepped on by your _own_ toys.” The two despised one another, a fact that always added spice to the Phantom’s meetings.

“I would prefer to not be lectured on the subject of technology by a WITCH!” snapped the Judge, causing the feathers on her head to quiver in anger. They were interrupted by a laugh from the Heiress who blew out a hefty cloud of smoke.

“Yzma, darling, please. I wouldn’t take the walking _trashbag_ too seriously.” The two women burst into cackles as the Judge glowered from the other side, as even the King began to giggle. “I mean, you kinda see the resemblance when you squint…”

“Says the clown wearing pom-pom slippers,” growled the Judge icily. The King’s eyebrows rose in anger as he jabbed a finger over. “HEY! Jester, maybe, but CLOWN is going too far-“

“I hate to interrupt the fun, but please! Onto the good news,” interrupted the Phantom. “We will instead be assisted by his former partner. I have been in contact with her and she has earned her place as a member of our Foundation.” The four of them murmured again as he continued, “She is as ruthless as she is cunning.  I sense a promising relationship.”

“Gorgeous eyes, shiny hair, body to absolutely die for?” asked the Heiress. “One and the same,” affirmed the Phantom, watching as she nodded in approval.  He turned to the other mirrors with his hands outstretched. “Do we have any objections?”

“Not really,” said the Empress. “Nope,” affirmed the King. The Judge was deathly silent, which was his personal form of agreeance. The Phantom clapped his hands together. “Wonderful! Then, shall we proceed to the usual business?” He turned to the Judge now as he clasped his hands together. “Judge Doom, how go your operations?”  
  
The Judge wrapped his hands around his cane. “The Cogs have proved to be an effective and cooperative workforce. Three out of four bosses have been persuaded, with the Chief Financial Officer proving… trickier than the others.” He frowned as he leaned into view. “Rest assured I will have their full cooperation to proceed with our plans.”

The Phantom nodded with a grin before turning to the Heiress, who observed him through a haze of smog. “And you, Lady De Vil. I hope that our projections proved to be accurate.”

  
She placed a hand against her chest as she grinned down at the skeleton. “Better than accurate, dear, sales have been through the roof!” She laughed as she twirled her cigarette holder. “Those idiots can’t get enough of the doggy-kitty line at the bottom rack, and the Darkness couture is selling to the highest bidder! I’ve already planned to meet with that imbecile Sultan next week in Agrabah.”

The King stammered in surprise. “A-A-Agrabah? Hold on a tic,” he said as he looked around, “Aren’t we uh, focusing on the Primitives? You know that Ansem the Wise is gonna be sending out invites soon-“

“King Candy, please, the Primitives are my specialty,” reassured the Phantom. He placed a hand on his chest. “The Lady may do as she pleases. Let her walk among the upper echelons and sew the seeds of chaos where they least expect it.”

There was a coughing noise as the Phantom turned to the Empress. “Yes, mmm, when are we going to talk about _my_ special task?” _I had almost forgotten_ , thought the Phantom.

He was interrupted as the sound of a cane hitting the floor echoed across the ballroom. The Phantom’s head turned as he walked to the side, laughing and waving on the new arrival to enter. “Ah, I almost forgot to mention! I have invited here a colleague of mine. You’ll find that he shares many of our ideals; but I will let him introduce himself.” He gestured to his place as he stepped aside.  
  
The man stood in front of the four mirrors as he took off his hat, greeting them with a low bow. “Evenin’, ladies and gentlemen. Hope I’m not too late to the party.” He smiled.

“Doctor Facilier, at your service.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	18. On to T-Town

Deep within space, a metal waystation began to flicker to life as it hovered in orbit. A portal opened from inside as the Quack Pack soared out and into the surrounding stars. The Omnidroid scanned the many sights from atop the ship, noticing an incoming asteroid and smacking it aside with one of its tendrils as the ship flew onwards towards its destination.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lauriam found himself upon a great plain, stretching endlessly around him under a dusty sky. The ground was cracked and the heat made him sweat from under his suit. He had no idea how long he’d been walking but was sure that he’d seen only dirt and rock from every side. He continued walking.

There a bright flicker of light and he squinted, raising a hand over his eyes. A blindingly white sun sat in the sky now and bore down on him like an enormous eye. Lauriam turned his head before looking around in curiosity. Tombstones had appeared around him to form a large circle, and he was unsurprised to count that they were accompanied by thirteen piles of dirt.

He heard a strange squeal of noise to the west. Lauriam walked over to investigate. This grave was not yet filled: he saw the shovel still lying against a tombstone engraved with the number IX. He heard the noise again coming from inside the grave and he peered over the edge. A familiar looking stuffed animal lay inside a coffin, wiggling its limbs as it looked up at him.

“Hi!” it called happily. “Are you the Prince of Dreams?”

Lauriam’s eyes opened before he could answer. The dimly lit cargo bay of the Quack Pack replaced the endless desert, and he turned to observe Elrena leaning back against a crate as she slept. Most of the cargo had been lost in their previous outing but Launchpad had suggested they use the sole surviving box of beans.

The door to the cockpit was left open as he stepped inside, sitting in the passenger’s seat as their pilot smiled over. “Heya!” he said as he kicked some old maps and takeout boxes away to make room, “Sorry we had a few bumps back there. I wake you up?”

Lauriam shook his head with a smile of his own. “I don’t believe so, no.” He felt a little guilty as he leaned forward. “If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I’m sorry that we weren’t able to find you back on the island.”

Launchpad looked over at him and clapped a hand on his shoulder to give him a strong shake. “Don’t sweat it pal,” he told him, “That wasn’t Launchpad McQuack’s first rodeo, no sir!” He squinted as he dropped his hand to his knee, scratching his bill in confusion. “Er, maybe that’s not it. More of an escape. Wait. Eskeepad… escay-“

“Escapade?” offered Lauriam. He felt as though all three descriptions would’ve worked well enough, but Launchpad gave him the thumbs up. “Yeah, that!”  He turned back to the ships console and Lauriam watched him fiddle with several buttons. He gave a certain gauge a flick of his fingers as he noticed it had dropped down to the “E” levels.

“Almost outta fuel,” he said with a turn of his head, “But we’ve got enough to get to T-Town. Should be comin’ up any minute.”  He pointed up through the viewport and Lauriam got spot the faint outline of a world in the distance. _The long awaited Traverse Town,_ thought Lauriam as he turned to the pilot. “Do you find it a nice enough place?” he asked. He wouldn’t mind a day without someone trying to kill him, as unrealistic a desire it was. He had signed up for this sort of thing.

Launchpad laughed over. “Oh yeah! The people are real nice!” He looked over and tapped his own jacket. “I bet they’ll get a kick out of your suits. Almost didn’t recognize you guys: you make them or something?”   

Lauriam chuckled. “I wish I had the talent,” he said truthfully, “They were a… gift, I suppose.” _Intended for us to die in,_ he thought as he continued. “From a woman on the island.”

The duck blinked. “Shiny hair, real pretty?” he asked her. Lauriam nodded in surprise, prompting him to laugh. “I met her too! She busted me out of bad guy jail. Helped me find one of those buzzy-things too.” He smiled as he recounted his previous adventures. “Nice lady.”

Lauriam had not expected that. He frowned as he began to wonder why the woman who had tried to manipulate them into staying had gone on to help them escape. Could it have been yet another change of heart? Or, more likely-

“There it is!” Launchpad said excitedly as the world began to emerge into view. A bright gummi ship rocketed through the horizon and narrowly avoided them, the Omnidroid’s eye following its trail as it disappeared behind them. The Quack Pack began to descend through the clouds as Elrena blinked sleepily and poked her head through the door. “We there yet?” she asked the pair as she stared out through the viewport. She fell silent.

Lauriam’s looked over in confusion. “Wait. You said this is Traverse Town?” he asked the pilot who nodded happily. “Yep! T-Town, right?” He noticed the pair of them had had begun to turn white. “Hey, what’s the matter? You guys getting airsick?”

The Quack Pack descended down among the rooftops as a large clock-tower stood high above the town, gleaming in the twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	19. Crossing the T's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, the wonderful comments and every bit of support.

“Out of the frying pan and into-“

“DON’T! Not now, not ever!”

The Omnidroid watched as Elrena marched around the lot with her hands on her head, fuming. The area behind the Bistro was empty save for the two keybearers, the giant robot and the Quack Pack, which sat parked nearby with its bay doors opened. An apologetic Launchpad had gone on through the back doors of the restaurant to speak with the owner, telling them he’d give them the all clear to come inside.

_“Uh… gee, I think I might’ve crossed my T’s…” he had told them as the ship touched down on the bricks, looking incredibly embarrassed. Elrena and Lauriam had looked at one another as they shared a feeling of dread._

Twilight Town was a particularly notorious world for Organization XIII, in both its renditions. Commonly associated with the Guardians of Light and their supporters, it could be called something of a home for some of its most notorious figures and had acted as a meeting place for several others. The world’s importance had dawned on Lauriam early in his life as a Nobody and he had been unsurprised to hear later on that Sora had followed in Roxas’s footsteps.

 _Roxas._ Now that was a name he hadn’t thought of in a while.

Lauriam looked down into his companion’s piercing eyes, who was staring daggers up at him. “I’m just as concerned as you are,” he assured her with a sigh, leaning against the side of the ship. “If we wear our masks and refrain from drawing our keyblades, we shouldn’t attract much attention.”

Elrena looked at him with a frown as she popped her mask off from her eyes. She quickly brought it up in front of her face and down again. “Masks? Seriously!? This isn’t going to do _anything_!” She indicated the surrounding town with her hand. “You think they aren’t going to notice how closely related ‘Nimbus and Rosary’ look to those WANTED POSTERS?”

It was Lauriam’s turn to frown as he tapped his arm with a finger. “I remember you saying that’s almost _exactly_ how things worked,” he told her, a touch irritated, as Elrena blinked. She rubbed her forehead with her fingers and closed her eyes.

 “Okay, yeah, sorry,” she said as it was her turn to sigh, “But that was superhero world. You don’t know if those kinds of rules will fly in… I don’t know.” She clapped her hand to her thigh as she looked around for a name. “Normal world?” Music drifted from the inside of the city as they heard distant cheers and laughter.

“It’s a gamble, yes,” Lauriam admitted as he pushed himself off the side of the ship, walking over to his friend, “But it’s one we’ll have to take. We don’t have much of a choice.” He nudged his head towards the doors of the Bistro. “We can, however, move things along. Shall we?”

Elrena nodded as the pair moved into the restaurant, stopping by the doors to turn to the robot. _Oh, right,_ she thought, still wondering the logic behind bringing the thing with them as she looked up to it. “Guard the ship, alright?” she told the Omnidroid as she pushed open the doors and slipped inside.

A small figure stood at the corner of the lot, peeking over the corner. It had heard most of the conversation and found it very interesting and confusing. One word in particular stood out.

“Gamble…”

It tripped over a few boxes of takeout and sprawled out on the lot. It raised its pointed hat as it saw the giant machine staring down at it, before springing up and running as far as its feet could take it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the Bistro was sparkling, and Lauriam almost had to shield his eyes from the splendor as the staff ran about the kitchen. He kicked his feet on the nearby mat out of courtesy before moving to the closest available space as a waiter nearly collided with him. He apologized and inched back before bumping into a dishwasher. They turned around and gave him an intense once-over with curious eyes.

“Uh… can I.. help you?” asked the boy. Lauriam thought his ears and snout looked remarkably familiar, though he couldn’t place them. He felt Elrena collide with his back as he attempted an uneasy smile. “Apologies. I’m looking for Launchpad McQuack.”

The boy stared at him suspiciously as he jerked his thumb over. “He’s in the office, getting grilled hardcore by Mr. McDuck.” He saw Elrena staring around Lauriams arm and noticed the similar outfits. “You guys touring or something?”

“Absolutely," said Lauriam quickly, “Thanks again.” He saw an opening and surged forward as Elrena stared back dangerously at the boy, sneaking over to make up the distance. “Hey, did you see the RAT?” she whispered up to Lauriam who looked down at her blankly, before they heard a commotion coming from the nearby office.

“YOU WHAAAAAAAAT?!”

Elrena and Lauriam both shivered. That piercing yell was incredibly familiar as well. They peered around the doorframe and saw Launchpad cramped inside the office, tapping his boot nervously as a smaller figure pointed a cane at him. The resemblance was uncanny.

“It’s the DUCK!” Elrena hissed.

Donald Duck, sporting a top hat and a pair of spectacles, hopped onto the desk as he continued to berate McQuack. “Launchpad, do yeh KNOW the rates of munny ta’ simoleons these days? That delivery wasn’t a bit cheap!”  He paced about in front of the sorrowful looking pilot in a temper. “Look, I expect a crash every now and again, but ta’ lose every one of me crates but the beans?! What were yeh doin’ out there lad?”

“I’m sorry Mr. McD,” began Launchpad as he attempted to explain, “Normally I’d go out and swim for them, y’know, but this time was kinda different! There was this whole adventure going on and I was worrying about my buddies and all…” Donald’s expression changed as he placed his hands on his coat, leaning in suspiciously. “You went and had yourself a little adventure, did yeh now? With some ‘buddies’?” he asked Launchpad, as the pair of keyblade wielders slowly began to hide their heads.

“Oh, yeah!” said Launchpad happily, “They’re out in the back right now! You’re really gonna like’em. One sec!” Donald tried to stammer something, calling angrily for Launchpad to return as he ran out of the office. He heard a noise and turned around, spotting the pair crouching down in a nearby corner. Elrena shook her head quickly at him while Lauriam put a finger on his lips. He beamed down at them before pulling them off into the office.

The pair began to sweat bullets as an angry duck studied them from atop his desk. “Who in the worlds are these two?” he asked the pilot, who clapped his hands on their shoulders. “These are my buddies, Laury and Elly,” he answered for them, “I met them at the Garden! Cid told me they needed a ride, and then some stuff happened!”

Lauriam had started to realize that this duck wasn’t the one they knew and feared. He extended his hand awkwardly. “I am Lauriam. It’s a pleasure to meet you sir. I hope that we’ll be able to explain everything, as Launchpad has shown us only kindness.” His eyes flit over to Elrena’s. _Well, mostly everything._

The Duck stared him up and down as he shook his hand. “Scrooge McDuck,” he said after a few moments before walking over to stare down his companion. “And you, lass?”

Elrena looked at him oddly before breaking into a small giggle. She blushed with embarrassment as she extended her hand. “Sorry, don’t get called that too often,” she told the confused McDuck, “I’m Elrena.”

He tapped his foot impatiently as he looked between the two. “Alright then, who wants to start?”

“Delicious! Scrumptious! Absolutely delightful, my word!” All eyes turned to the doors to the kitchen as an old man hobbled inside, popping his fingers out of his mouth from above his long beard.  “I would like to personally offer the chef my compliments!”

 In a moment Scrooge had launched himself over the heads of the trio as he skidded to the floor, propping himself up on his own cane as he smiled up at the man. “Ah, Merlin! It’s good ta' see ya.” He began to tap both of his feet. “I’m afraid the chef is a wee bit busy, how about we have yeh meet him la-“

“Oh come now, Scrooge,” protested Merlin as he shook his finger at him, “this is the third time you’ve tried to pull the wool over my eyes with that trick. Certainly he can’t be…” He trailed off as he looked over, noticing the three silent watchers that were stuffed inside the office.  “Oh dear, am I interrupting something important?”

Scrooge’s bill flapped open and shut before he frowned over at Launchpad. He jabbed his finger towards the exit door. “You three wait outside,” he told them before returning to the old man. “Nothing important! Let’s have a drink together, fer old times sake,” he attempted as the three began to squeeze their way through the kitchen. Lauriam was thankful and had started to feel claustrophobic.

“I say, you two! Have we met somewhere before?”

Lauriam turned around slowly. The unfamiliar old man was squinting over at him and Elrena as he tweaked his beard with a finger. He tried to remain calm as he forced a smile. “I don’t believe we have-“

“That’s what’s confusing me. The masks! One moment.” 

Merlin swished a finger through the air and there was a small popping noise. Lauriam and Elrena watched in horror as the pair of masks jumped from their faces and flapped through the air like butterflies. One of them settled on the old man’s face, while the other slapped onto the nearby Scrooge. He grew angry and attempted to tear it off.

“Yes, that’ll do. Let’s see… oh! OH!”

The old man’s eyes jumped out of the mask as he fell backwards in shock, his feet kicking straight upwards as he fell unconscious in a daze. Scrooge finally ripped his mask off as he gawked down at the fallen Merlin. “You… what did ye do ta'…” his eyes settled on the horrified keybearers and he suddenly recognized their faces. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIE!”

There was a distant crash as people began to scream outside. The dishwasher burst through the kitchen doors.

“GIANT ROBOT!” yelled Max Goof.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	20. A Free Lunch

“GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!”  
  
Lauriam and Elrena ignored the duck as they ran through the kitchen doors in a panic, moving through the bistro interior as people began to crowd around the windows. “Dinner and a show… tacky,” murmured a food critic as he sat by his lonesome. He sipped his wine.

Elrena threw the doors open as they dashed outside. “Vivi needs help!” cried a voice nearby as a group of townspeople looked on in panic, and Lauriam watched as people fled from the Omnidroid as its talons smashed the sidewalk. It looked to be chasing after a small figure in a hat that was dashing around the area in complete panic, and it rounded a small shop as the Omnidroid scrambled against a wall to catch it. “Someone call the Mayor!” someone yelled from the back.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Elrena looked around nervously as she attempted to calm the crowd, and Lauriam ran forward towards the robot. The little figure grabbed its hat and scampered behind him as he threw his hands off to his sides.

The crowd watched in stunned silence as the robot laid its claw familiarly on the oddly-dressed man’s chest. Vivi shook like a leaf as he peered behind Lauriam’s legs, and then he yelped in surprise as Lauriam lifted him into the by the back of his jacket. He smiled at him as he placed his own hand on the robot’s chassis. “Here, you do the same,” he offered as he stared back at two glowing yellow eyes shrouded in darkness. _That must be why._

Elrena crossed her arms with a sigh of relief. “Seriously? Geez,” she murmured with a small smile as Vivi placed his own hand on the robot, and she watched the crowd began to move forward with interest. Lauriam turned to them as the small man was placed back on his feet. “Sorry for all the trouble,” he began, attempting to look composed as he addressed the crowd, “Our robot friend can sometimes get… overly friendly.”

Elrena sprang over next to him as she posed for emphasis. “Yeah, he just wanted hugs! I mean really, don’t we all?” The crowd blinked at the odd trio, now a temporary quartet as Vivi stood by in confusion.  “He just kind of forgets that he’s a giant robot.”

“Who the heck are you guys?” someone in the crowd piped up. “Looks like a struggle team to me,” another townsperson offered and they began to murmur amongst themselves. Lauriam looked over at Elrena who gave him a light shrug and mimicked a flex.

“We’re-”

“Heroes!” Elrena said triumphantly, forcing a dazzling grin as she placed her fists against her hips. “We’re Nimbus and Rosary, so just point us at the bad guys ‘cuz we’re here to help!”

A group of kids ran through the legs of the crowd as they skidded to a stop in front of the pair. “TOLD you I saw them before,” one girl told the others excitedly as she gestured with her comic book, but one boy was unconvinced. “Oh yeah? Prove it!” he commanded the pair, only to watch as “Rosary” began to hover in the air triumphantly. The crowd chattered excitedly.

“Okay kid,” said “Nimbus” as she hunkered down to look at him, “Stick out your finger.” He blinked and looked a hesitant so Elrena smiled. “Promise it won’t hurt,” she told him, and when he finally offered his index finger she give it a little pinch. She stuck her tongue out at him as his hair poofed up into a sharp point, getting a laugh from the audience.

The children giggled as Elrena perked a brow up at her companion. “Party trick,” she told him, “Should’ve seen Xaldin-”

“UTTER NONSENSE! RUBBISH!”

Everyone turned with surprise as Scrooge McDuck charged out of his bistro, crowd parting to make way as he glared up angrily at the pair. He jabbed at them with his cane as he hopped up and down. “Heroes my tailfeathers! These two and their, their…” he gestured wildly at the Omnidroid, “THINGAMABOB, are nae but trouble! I’ll tell you who they really are!” The two raised their hands in protest as Scrooge began his reveal.

“TWO GOOD FRIENDS OF MINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!”

Scrooge flapped his bill. “Eh?” Everyone turned around yet again, the pair watching stunned as Merlin hobbled quickly out of the Bistro, almost hopping along as his feet kicked together. “B-but Merlin,” began Scrooge as he looked at him in bewilderment, “You know they look like-”

“A complete and utter coincidence, my good fellow! I’ve known Mr. Rosary and Ms. Nimbus for quite some time now and can vouch entirely for their heroics!” Merlin turned to the pair, and Lauriam smiled gratefully as the old man gave them a brief wink before turning back to the duck. He gestured at them with his walking stick before pointing it to Scrooge and back. “Distant cousins, perhaps? I’m sure you understand the notion quite well.”

Scrooge grumbled as he furrowed his brows. “That might be true, but-”

“I’m sorry my friend but we’ll have to continue the conversation later, I require a private conversation with the two heroes. May I borrow a table?” Merlin gestured for the pair of keybearers to follow him and they did so, Elrena turning to give one quick salute to the crowd as Scrooge watched in astonishment. “Come now, sit, sit!” said the old man urgently as he waved his fingers. The chairs and table sparkled before they began to rise into the air, the two of them grabbing the bottoms of their seats in surprise as Merlin hopped up on a chair.

“But, but, why I-” Scrooge protested as the three of them began to soar towards the nearby rooftops. Vivi gave them a wave of farewell and the excited crowd surged around Scrooge to take a look at the giant robot. It gazed down at them with interest as he ran to the front with a squawk. “Aye! Pictures with the thingamabob are fifty munny!”

“Cool…” mumbled Max as he watched them disappear above the restaurant.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The table fell to the rooftop with a nearby clatter as the chairs descended less than gracefully, Lauriam feeling himself shake as the three of them hit the rooftop. The town stretched around them as they were offered an incredible view of the sunset. Merlin snapped his fingers as a travel bag appeared in a small puff of smoke, and he dug around inside it to find a teapot. “Ah, here we are,” he said as a number of tea cups flew out of the bag to settle around the table and the teapot poured them drinks by its lonesome. “I apologize for earlier but the two of you just gave me such a shock!”

Lauriam sipped his tea, which somehow was the perfect temperature. “You have our thanks for your assistance,” he told the old man as Elrena sniffed at her teacup, “And you seem to understand our situation. Have we met in the past?”

Merlin twisted his mustache. “Why, no, I believe we haven’t,” he began before shaking his head, “But that isn’t as important as our meeting now! I am Merlin. The two of you are the original selves of Organization members, are you not?”

“Spot on…” admitted Elrena as she lowered her tea, Lauriam nodding in awe. Merlin understood their situation completely. “I take it you are with the Guardians of Light, then?” he asked the old man, who had summoned a few floating sandwiches from his bag to fall onto their plates.

“Something like that, yes. I have offered my assistance to quite a few of them,” he said as he waved the teapot to pour his own drink. “I heard that a few Organization members may have returned to their past forms after the great battle, but I hadn’t expected to run into two of them so soon!”

Lauriam’s grip tightened on his cup as he sat forward. “When you say a great battle, do you refer to the Keyblade Graveyard?” Elrena sat attentively as the old man nodded. “Quite right, my boy.”  Lauriam felt his chest tighten as he prepared his next question. “And the Lights… did they prevail?”

Merlin offered a warm smile to the two of them as he raised his teacup. “They did indeed.”

Lauriam sunk back into his chair as he exhaled, closing his eyes. To be relieved of his lingering doubts that had crept about his mind felt like a blessing. He could feel the weight of them lift from his body as he heard Elrena move her chair closer to the old man. “Who made it out?” she asked him as his eyes opened, her own eyes staring inquisitively at Merlin.

The old man chewed on an edge of his sandwich as he thought, coughing. “Well, let’s see here. From what I have heard, the Organization XIII was defeated in its entirety. As for the Guardians of Light, well…” his expression changed momentarily as he began to look forlorn, before blinking up at the two. “Oh, my blasted train of thought! They are quite safe for the most part, I assure you.”

There was something the old man wasn’t telling them. “For the most part?” asked Lauriam as Merlin lowered his sandwich. “Well, err, there’s just a wrinkle in things. It’s being ironed out as we speak,” he told them, though Lauriam couldn’t help but think it sounded desperately optimistic. He decided not to press Merlin further. “We are glad to hear it,” Lauriam told him as Elrena nodded.

“Yeah, no kidding!” She sipped her drink as she flapped a hand out across the vista. “We might’ve got... well, crushed by Sora and the King, but we were still kind of freaking out about the whole thing. We woke up in totally in the dark.” _Har har,_ thought Lauriam.

“Oh yes, the circumstances must’ve seemed quite grim!” agreed Merlin. He looked between the two of them. “While some of us may understand your odd situation, you may find others to be less knowledgeable.” He adjusted his glasses as he peered at the two. “Your new titles are quite clever. Where did you form such interesting identities?”

“We landed on another world,” Lauriam told the old man, “Our powers made us seem like superheroes, and well… here we are.” Elrena placed her elbows on the table as she grinned over at Merlin. “You like the suits?”

He chuckled. “I do indeed. You my dear have quite the eye for colors, if I do say so myself,” he told her as she hummed triumphantly. He twirled his finger through the air as their masks fluttered out of his bag and onto the table. “I’m returning these to the two of you,” he told them, “and I’ve placed a certain spell upon them. You’ll find they can now change into a wide array of facial accompaniments, to suit any occasion.”

Elrena placed the mask onto her face with intrigue. “What, like glasses?” She tapped her finger onto the mask and was delighted when it transformed into a pair of dark sunglasses. “YES!”

Merlin chuckled as she continued to cycle through the transformations. ““It’s the least I can do for giving you a fright.” He turned now to Lauriam. “Now, what is it the two of you plan on doing from here? Perhaps you’d like to speak with the Guardians of Light? I’m sure they’d be quite glad to see you!”

Lauriam wasn’t too certain about their reception, but he found himself curious. “Are the Guardians here in Twilight Town?” he asked Merlin, who nodded excitedly. “Oh yes, they’ve all gathered here to… to…” he began before squinting in confusion, trying to recall. His eyes suddenly widened in shock as he spat out his tea. Elrena looked over wearing large glasses that spelled “COOL”.

“My word!” coughed Merlin as a concerned Lauriam handed him a napkin, “They only just left!” He blinked over as he patted his face. “They went on… on… gracious me, on HOLIDAY!”

“Pardon my intrusion.”

The three of them turned in surprise as silver hair began to rise from the side of the roof, a figure climbing up from the nearby fire escape.  “I would’ve come sooner, but the three of you are difficult to reach.” A large coat flapped in the breeze as the person began to pose.

Lauriam, Elrena and Merlin looked at one another with confusion. The man sighed. “Oh, right. You’re from out of town. Let me introduce myself.”

He walked forward and pulled up the empty fourth chair. “My name is Setzer. I believe we all share a mutual acquaintance.” The man placed one leg over the other as he looked between them. “Luxord is a friend of yours, no?”

They were stunned. “…yes, something like that.” Lauriam said finally. “How do you know him?”

Setzer frowned. “He stole my ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	21. Gamblers by Trade

Merlin’s ears began to turn red as he rose from his seat. “Now see here sir,” he started as he waggled his sandwich at Setzer, “Whatever business you may have with the heroes here will have to wait!” He was perturbed by the sudden appearance of the… well, whatever Setzer happened to be. Lauriam thought he looked a little like a magician, especially as his chair began to levitate elsewhere.

“Wait, Merlin. Please,” Lauriam began hastily as he tried to calm the old man, “We happened to be looking for Luxord.” Merlin twitched his mustache as he continued. “It’s one of the reasons we journeyed out after our awakening. We would appreciate any information on our colleagues that we can find.”

“Aaaand,” Elrena added as she grinned up at Setzer, “If he snitches, you can always turn him into a frog or something.” Setzer scoffed at that, calling the threat “passé”, but Merlin sat back in his chair with a huff. “Oh _alright_.” He turned his head up to the intruder. “But anything that is said on this roof does not leave this roof, do you understand?”

Setzer placed a hand on his chest as his chair clattered back onto the rooftop. “I know better than to trouble three powerful individuals like yourselves.” He reached for the teacup that had wobbled over and smiled as some tea was poured. “Ah, thank you.”

Elrena leaned back in her chair, switching back to her sunglasses. Judging by her expression she didn’t know what to think of the man. “How exactly did you know Luxord?” Lauriam asked as he reached for his own tea. His own knowledge on the Organization’s tenth member was not the greatest: the two hadn’t had anything more than a casual conversation until Xemnas had revealed their connection. Even then he couldn’t remember if they’d spoken about it in the time leading up to the battle.

Setzer lowered his teacup. “Luxord is a gambler by trade, as am I. The two of us crossed paths some time ago and after several games we became something like friends.” He looked between the two keybearers. “I knew that he served some kind of organization, yes, but when a gambler sits at the table he leaves his attachments at the door. I did not pry into his business and he did not pry into mine.”

He sipped his tea before continuing. “Several days ago, Luxord came to my door demanding that we play another game. I was surprised as I hadn’t seen the man in a long time: I had presumed he was in hiding due to the… nature of his career.”

_“The stakes have never been higher,” he said. “As such, I’d like to wager my ship.”_

Elrena leaned over. “Since when did _Luxord_ have a ship?” she asked, glancing over at Lauriam. The idea was unfamiliar to him as well. Setzer chuckled as he shook his head.

“I never saw it. In fact, I don’t believe it ever existed.” He shrugged. “I’m something of a ship collector. Everything from smaller transport vessels to luxury vehicles. At that moment I didn’t particularly care what he owned and did not think to question him, as whatever it was would be mine before the morning.”

“Something felt strange the moment he asked to see my collection. He said it was for old time’s sake, and boasted that he wanted to pick his prize beforehand. I obliged him.”  Setzer paused as he reached for something in his coat pocket. “I should’ve known he was looking at the one ship that I never put up for bet. My beloved Falcon was missing the next morning.”

“I’m assuming he left a card in its place,” said Lauriam with a sigh, thinking it would fit well enough with their colleague’s mannerisms. Setzer frowned as he spun a small piece of paper onto Merlin’s plate. “Even worse: an IOU. I would’ve preferred a playing card to that,” he said as Merlin grumbled in agreeance.

“So you stomped him flat, he was a bad loser and jacked your ship. Is that the gist?” Elrena thread her fingers together as she leaned back. Seemed like a pretty simple story to her, if not a little out of character for the guy. She always remembered him being hardcore about the rules.

It was Setzer’s turn to lean forward. “That’s the thing. Luxord isn’t the type to be utterly destroyed in a game of cards. That’s certainly the case to what happened that night, and it’s what made me feel strange about the whole event.” His eyes flit between the three of them. “It’s like he barely even tried.”

“Bah! Perhaps he was too nervous about his little caper,” offered Merlin as he passed the IOU over to Lauriam. For some odd reason he felt as if the note was sincere. _He planned on stealing the ship from the start, he didn’t care if he won or lost._ _Why did he even play?_

“He was testing his luck…” murmured Lauriam as he rubbed his forehead.  He had a hunch he knew why. He looked over at the confused Setzer. “How else did he act strangely?”

Setzer nodded. “He kept reminiscing about stories, but would need me to remind me where they took place. It’s like he was another person entirely.” He frowned now, almost looking concerned. “Did something happen to him?”

The three looked at one another in silent deliberation. How could they tell him how close he was?

Merlin adjusted his spectacles with a cough. “Well. Let us just say the boy had a change of heart.” Elrena stared over as the old man changed the subject. “The two heroes here seem to be looking for him as well. Do you have any idea where he could’ve gone afterwards?”

Setzer seemed unsatisfied as he sat back in his chair. “There’s an underground tournament being held tomorrow evening, somewhere on the Boulevard. It holds some of the highest stakes in the galaxies yet the entry fee is relatively low. Sometimes ridiculously so.” He laughed lightly to himself. “The whole affair is too ‘silly’ for my taste, but if he was desperate he would’ve entered for sure.”

Lauriam drew a complete blank on any important boulevards, but Merlin’s eyes widened at the name. “Goodness me! Why, I haven’t been to Sunset Boulevard since my four hundredth and thirty-second vacation!” He noticed the pair staring at him in confusion and quickly added, “It’s a world quite far from here, and it’s famous for bordering another one. Perhaps the name Toontown may ring some bells?”

It didn’t. With a name like that however Lauriam could assume several things. “What would be the best way to get there?” he asked the other men sitting at the table, assuming them to be more versed on the subject. He was answered by a heavy thud: Setzer had dropped a sizable sack of munny onto the table.

“The way you came here, of course. A friend of mine told me you had a ship.” He smirked over as Elrena leaned over the table to investigate, Merlin lowering his teacup in surprise. “That should cover basic expenses, with a good amount to spare.”

Lauriam watched as Elrena weighed the bag in her hands. “I’m assuming that’s not all,” he told the gambler. Setzer’s eyebrows rose as he crossed his arms.

“Of course not. To make this interesting, I will pay you five times that if you safely return my ship. And if you fail, you will be indebted to me five times over.”

Merlin made a noise as his hat sat up straight. Elrena gasped with a hand over her mouth, trying to disguise her smile. “Cheeky!” she exclaimed, Lauriam chuckling at the man’s bravado. Merlin however had turned a shade of purple as he began to shake. “You rascal! To turn the rescue of your friend into a game, why I-”

Setzer interrupted the man’s tirade. “The rescue of my _ship_. Luxord was just the last one to have it.” He began to reach for the bag of munny as Merlin fumed. “If you do not wish to gamble I’ll step down that ladder and simply wish you the best in your adventures. You have my word.”

Elrena placed her hand on the old man’s as she gave it a gentle squeeze. “Merlin, relax. We like this kind of thing.” She looked over at Lauriam and wiggled her eyebrows. “You’re in right?” she asked him.

Did she even have to ask? “Of course I am,” he told her. If anything, Luxord would appreciate the story.

Setzer let his hand drift away from the bag as he rose from his seat, smiling to the group. “Then I eagerly await your return.” He bowed to the three and was about to leave before he looked over his shoulder.

“Oh, and try the Boutique. Those outfits compete with my style.”

A chair soared forward to escort him away as he quickly disappeared down the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	22. Lazy Afternoon

 “Okay, that looks _SO_ good on you!”

Lauriam flushed slightly as he fiddled with his dress shirt, addressing the top buttons as his attendant appraised him. “You’re too kind,” he told her, looking a little embarrassed as he peered at his own reflection. His fingers straightened his collar as he looked himself over.

Merlin had spoken with him and Elrena after the gambler had ran off, telling the two of them that he would do his best to explain things to Scrooge. _“He’s a good fellow,”_ the wizard had told the pair, _“Just a touch too suspicious! Let me speak with him tonight and I will meet with the two of you first thing in the morning. Off you go now!”_

Elrena had said they should follow Setzer’s advice and go change their outfits, as they each admitted that they’d grown too comfortable wearing tights. They’d attracted a crowd while wandering about town and found themselves posing for pictures once or twice, before being practically kidnapped by a group of women from the nearby Boutique.  Elrena had been dragged away to her own set of changing rooms while Lauriam was left with an excited young woman.

She’d objected when he asked about her “dressier” outfits, but had quickly come around as Lauriam exited the booth in a vest and slacks. The combination had felt natural to him: his vest was a shade of wine, with a pair of dark pants to match his boots (the only remnant of his “super suit” to make the cut). He began to roll up his sleeves as the assistant clapped her hands together.

“I was worried that the bigger sizes were gonna be baggy, but you totally fill that out.”

Lauriam ran a thumb along his chin, concerned. Had he put on weight? The girl skipped over to a nearby clothing rack while she grabbed a few articles before holding them out to him. He looked over the set of ties. 

“So, like, I was thinking maybe you could go kind of floral? Roses and stuff? Or maybe you wouldn’t know they were flowers unless you got real close,” she suggested, “Or like a filigree that looks kind of like plants? Still you can go just red-”

Lauriam shook his head. “I think you’ve reminded me why I don’t like ties. Thank you, though.” He noticed the girl looking devastated and offered her an apologetic smile. “Honestly. I really have never liked them.”

 _What an odd thing to remember_ , he thought as he unbuttoned a bit of his neckline. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauriam was out front with the assistant, helping to total the prices when the nearby doors slammed open. Elrena strode out of the changing room followed by two exhausted attendants, who slumped against the wall as she presented herself. “Nailed it!” she told Lauriam as she did a triumphant twirl.

She’d gone for an entirely sleeveless combination, a small blue zipper vest sitting on top of a white crop top. A black tie ran down her front collar to hover just above her navel. She smirked as she waggled it at him, his attendant’s eyes flitting rapidly between the two of them. “How’d I know that I’d have to be the professional one?” she teased.

Dark black slacks accompanied a simple belt, though her pair lacked his subtle pinestripes. Boots seemed to be their mutual carryover as she walked over to push a piece of paper to the attendant; Lauriam noticed that a good half of it was crossed off. She drummed her fingers on the counter as the attendant added in her purchases, Lauriam looking over with amusement. “Did you have fun?” he asked her, to which she responded with a huff. “This kind of thing is too serious to be fun,” she answered.

“Wait. Wait.”

The two of them turned to find the attendant studying them carefully.

“You need gloves.”

Lauriam and Elrena looked at each other. All they could picture were the familiar half-arms.

“No, I don’t think-”

“YES!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrena stared as she wiggled her fingers, gazing down at the black leather. “Huh. Not bad,” she admitted. She formed a fist and jabbed at the empty air as they walked down the street. “Guess we don’t have to do our nails now.”

Lauriam turned his head from side to side. He watched the people of Twilight Town go about their business under the evening sky. Children chased one another with toy bats while their parents called for them to be back before bedtime. Couples indecisively wandered between stores while old friends sat around lamp posts telling stories between rumbles of laughter.  Lauriam found that the peaceful life had started to charm him, even if it was utterly unfamiliar.

“Hey!” Elrena had noticed his daze, and he turned as he propped their bags over his shoulder. A tram passed closely nearby with a rattle as his companion looked up at him. She shoved her hands in her pockets. “You want to go to the motel or something? Walk around?” Merlin had recommended them a place for the night after confessing that his travel bag was “not the roomiest”, and they didn’t have any plans until the morning. Lauriam looked around one last time before glancing up with a blink. He grinned.

“Why don’t we keep to tradition?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later, the two keybearers sat along the edge of the clock tower as they gazed across the town. The whole world seemed to stretch beneath them as Lauriam dangled his legs over the side, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face as it crept beneath the distant hills. 

He took a bite out of his ice cream and savored the curious taste. The door to the tower had been open when they’d arrived as if it was fully expecting them. He wondered what had brought the strange set of traitors together in the first place and how’d they’d decided that this was their meeting place.    
  
“What do you think?” Elrena asked over. Her head rest against his arm as she lay along the edge, one knee propping herself over the watch the sunset. If he didn’t know her better he’d have worried she’d roll off the side.

“It’s beautiful,” he told her truthfully. Where Radiant Garden was full of splendor, you could see everything the Town had to offer from this height. It was comforting in its own way. Elrena wiggled her ice cream bar at him. “Uh, I mean yeah, it’s a nice color,” she began as Lauriam rolled his eyes.

“It’s… interesting,” he said, unable to find a better word. He was a fan of desserts and a salty ice cream had its novelty, but he wasn’t sure how quickly he’d want another. Still, the taste lingered.

Elrena hummed in agreement as she took another bite. “It’s pretty good,” she said between bites, “but not really ‘betray everyone and go crazy’ good you know?” She finished her ice cream and wiggled the stick with her teeth as they sat in comfortable silence, before she turned to him again. “We did it first.”

Lauriam exhaled as he tapped his stick against his fingers. It seemed he wasn’t a winner. “For some reason I don’t feel proud about that.”

He heard her laugh softly. “Have to respect the classics,” she said before the two of them fell silent again. The chimes of the tram echoed from below as Twilight Town drifted towards sleep. Lauriam wondered if they would ever share a moment as peaceful as this one.

There was a flash of light as Elrena began to point her keyblade out across the sky.  She pointed it at the far off sun like a baton, squinting one of her eyes. Lauriam smiled as he took out his own to hold it beside hers. “Are we going to tell him?” he asked her, feeling like he knew the answer before he felt the shake of her head against his shoulder.

“Our secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	23. Our Secret

_Several seconds earlier…_

Just below the edge of the clock tower, perched upon an archway was a solitary raven. The bird had been following the strange pair throughout town since the morning, when they had caused a scene with that giant contraption of theirs in the tram common. It had kept to the shadows as it flew from perch to perch about the town and had absorbed a great deal of information throughout the day. It listened now as it watched the Assassin’s feet dangle from over the edge. His companion, the Nymph, began to speak.

“Have to respect the classics.”

The raven began to groom itself. It had heard mostly idle chatter between the two since they’d met with the Wizard, and it had perked up with interest when they began to speak about their Organization days. Of course it had ended almost immediately with a joke. It would groan if it could.

There was a sudden, unfamiliar noise from above. The raven nudged its head forward, attempting to sneak a look, only to nearly fall off the tower in shock when a keyblade appeared from over the edge. Another one soon joined it to point off towards the horizon. The raven’s eyes flit between the two weapons. Their design was unmistakable.

“Our secret.”

With a quick series of hops it had jumped over to the far side of the tower before beginning its descent, flapping its wings urgently as it glided down and into the town below. It nearly rocketed into the closest alleyway, and a hunched old woman quickly hobbled out onto the street. She looked up at the clock tower as her heart began to race.

She stumbled off into the shadows and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	24. Heroes Without Keyblades

The next morning, Lauriam and Elrena stood at attention as Scrooge McDuck studied the two of them. The strange group had all gathered behind the Bistro: Merlin was off to one side, having a hushed conversation with Launchpad McQuack while the Omnidroid had tucked itself off in a corner of the lot. Its onboard database was busy processing hundreds of entries for new friends.

Scrooge whipped his head over to the Bistro windows and shook his cane at the faces pressed against the glass. “Back to work!” he yelled to his employees before turning back to the pair. He tapped the ground with his feet. “So. Merlin told me tha’ me mind was playing tricks on me,” he told them, “But I think I’ll be keepin’ me eyes on the two of you all the same.” Lauriam was just glad the duck wasn’t yelling this time as he continued. “I heard you’re goin’ on an adventure now, but ta’ me it looks you’re out of a ship.”

Lauriam attempted to get a word in. “Yes, Mr. McDuck. We were hoping that you would let us use Launchpad’s.” He noticed the duck’s eyebrows lower and added, “Temporarily that is.” Setzer had seemingly hidden himself as nobody in town had seen him since yesterday, so his ship collection was out of the question.  

“We’re gonna go save a friend of ours!” Elrena offered, embellishing slightly as the duck turned to her. “He’s kind of in trouble, so being heroes and all…” She gave him a thumbs up.

Scrooge rubbed one of his temples. “Aye, that’s all well and good now, but I got a business ta’ run!” He noticed Elrena’s judging expression. “Launchpad brings in most of me deliveries in that Pack a’ his. Without his help the bistro could go right under!” He looked between the two with a sigh. “Look. I want ta’ help. I know a good adventure when I see one…”

There was a jovial laugh as Launchpad snuck inbetween the two, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “Did someone say adventure?!” he asked as Merlin trotted over. Lauriam smiled over as Elrena gave him the eye.  “C’mon Mr. McD, we won’t be gone too long! Pinky promise!”

“Launchpad! Yer me employee-” began Scrooge before Merlin cut in quickly.

“And I certainly hope you’re not his owner, Mr. McDuck!” Scrooge blinked at him in surprise, but Merlin only showed him a gentle smile. “Come now Scrooge. I expect only the speediest rescues from these two: your bistro will be just fine in the meantime.” He looked over and noticed Elrena’s expression had changed. “And I believe Miss Nimbus has an idea on how to smooth things over.”

She smiled. “Yeah, something like that.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Omnidroid’s exterior systems flashed to life on contact as Lauriam gave its chassis a pat, and it rose to its full height as it stared down at the familiar figure. Facial recognition was a fifty percent match, but as it began to speak it connected the new appearance to its “Rosary” entry.

_“You have to let it decide for itself, Elrena.”_

“Hello,” said Lauriam with a greeting. “Did you sleep well?”

The robot responded with its usual claw-to-chest gesture. Lauriam looked over to the nearby group: Elrena was counting Launchpad’s fingers as the older men argued with one another. He returned his gaze to the robot’s eye as it stared down at him. “We have a question for you. Would you like to stay here in town?”

Unsurprisingly the robot did not respond. It stared down, unblinking, as Lauriam exhaled. _It isn’t stupid,_ he thought to himself, _we just have to do this unconventionally._

“So did you guys make the robot or what?”

Lauriam turned with surprise. It was the dishwasher from yesterday. He gave Lauriam an awkward smile as he wiped his hands on his apron and looked up at the Omnidroid with wonder. “No, we did not. He came along with us,” Lauriam told him, watching as the robot shifted slightly to look down at the boy. The size difference between the two was striking and Lauriam had a sudden realization.

“Have any strange monsters been seen in town recently?” he asked as he addressed the boy, watching as he shook his head. “What, you mean Heartless?” he replied as Lauriam blinked, “Not for a while at least. Sora and the guys kind of kicked them out.”

Lauriam really shouldn’t have been surprised. “You know Sora?” he asked, prompting a laugh from the boy.  “I mean basically, yeah, but I’ve never met the guy.” The boy shrugged, “I’ve just heard a lot of stories. _Especially_ from my dad.” He turned to look back up at the robot. “He and Sora are bros.”

This gave Lauriam a start. “They’re brothers?” he asked, causing the dishwasher to look up at him with equal confusion. “What? No, no way! Like… friend bros!” The boy scratched his head with embarrassment. “They’re tight.”

Lauriam nodded, partially understanding.  “So, the town is safe because of Sora and his friends?” he asked the boy as he tried to rein the conversation in. This prompted him to have a curious expression as he sighed. “I mean… maybe? For now, yeah, but seriously this place is like bad guy central. Heartless are one thing, then you got Nobodies too.” The boy looked around quickly before continuing quietly. “People get nervous when keyblade guys aren’t around. I think seeing heroes without them is kind of, cool, I guess. I don’t know.”

 _Heroes without keyblades._ Lauriam felt a little guilty about the deception, but at the same time the idea sparked something in his mind. “If you can keep a secret,” he began as he leaned forward towards the boy, “the robot has some skill battling the Heartless.” He noticed the boy’s surprise as he whipped his head back. “We were planning on bringing it with us, but it may have found itself a place to stay.” _It deserves some time in peace_ , thought Lauriam as he looked up at the curious robot. At the same time he did not want to leave a friend so quickly.

The dishwasher looked as though he didn’t believe his ears. “Seriously?” he asked, to which Lauriam nodded. “It’s his choice. You may have to convince him,” he told the boy as he rushed up to the robot. He slowly laid his hand on the robot’s chassis with awe as he turned back to the keybearer. “Does it, like, have a super name too?”

Lauriam smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The surrounding party watched in surprise as the Omnidroid surged forward above their heads, following the excited young dishwasher as he ran out of the lot. Scrooge McDuck jumped in the air, practically bouncing on his cane as he yelled.

“MAX GOOF, WHERE DO YA THINK YOU’RE GOIN’?”

Max looked back with a wave. “Sorry boss, can I take lunch? Gotta show Eightball around!” He disappeared around the corner as the robot in question followed, Lauriam walking over as he listened to the excited yells of the townspeople.

Elrena’s eyes had gone wide. “Goof?” she asked as she turned to Merlin, who chuckled as the ducks watched in confusion. She rubbed her forehead with a grimace. “Wow. Talk about a small world.”

Lauriam laughed. That explained a few things. He turned to Scrooge now as he gestured with a hand to the surrounding town. “I think you’ll find the town, and your bistro, to be perfectly safe in our absence,” he told the duck.

Scrooge’s mind had drifted off to think of all the paid photo-ops before he blinked back to the present. “What do I look like, the mayor?” he grumbled, but nodded to the group reluctantly. “Alright, fine! But ya better bring back me cargo this time,” he told Launchpad with a huff, walking back into the Bistro before turning one last time. “And check yer bleedin’ Gummiphone before I lose me marbles!”

Launchpad looked to the confused group as he shrugged, equally lost. “It’s just a calculator.”

It was Merlin’s turn to address the pair as Launchpad marched over to the ship. “Well! I think that things turned out quite well in the end, don’t you?” He grabbed at his glasses as they began to slip from his nose. “Don’t forget your masks, now, they might keep you out of a spot of trouble here and then. And be sure to come back to town once you’ve found Mr. Luxord: I’ll be sending word of your whereabouts to the Guardians of Light posthaste!”

Elrena crossed her arms. “Just tell them that we’re good guys now, alright?” she asked the old man, and he nodded. “Certainly my dear, certainly. I’ll make sure to put in a good word.” He smiled as he placed his hands on his walking stick. “Now, is there anything you’d like to ask me before we part ways?”

Lauriam and Elrena exchanged a glance.

_“Our secret.”_

“No, we don’t."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max Goof sat on top of Eightball as the two saw the Quack Pack soar into the sky from a nearby hill. “I like those guys,” he told the robot, watching as the ship disappeared into the stars.

                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	25. Sunset Boulevard

“Alright Launchpad, fill us in. What’s the deal with Sunset Boulevard?”

It was Elrena’s turn to sit in the passenger’s seat as she addressed their pilot. Lauriam leaned against the doorframe as the three of them soared through the galaxy, their viewport offering them a dazzling view of the stars as they sailed by. Launchpad scratched his cap as he looked over.

“Gee Elly, what kind of deal are you talking about?” he asked her. She tilted her head over at him with a sigh. “I mean are there giant monsters running around? Crazy guys who will want to kill us? Stuff like that.”  Lauriam watched the duck give it some consideration, grabbing the wheel with a hand to absently dodge a meteorite.

“I mean there’s some really big guys, but no monsters last time I checked. But it’s been a while since I’ve been to Toontown,” he admitted as he turned to his companions.

It looked as though they were destined for T-Towns. “Toontown is a different world, isn’t it?” asked Lauriam as the duck looked over with a nod. “Oh yeah,” he said, “But if you’re a toon and you’re going to the Boulevard, you kind of have to head over there. It’s tradition! Like leaving cookies for Santa.”

Elrena was a little confused by the idea of a double world, but felt as though Launchpad wasn’t the one to clarify. “Okay, but what about the other world? That’s where our missing guy is. He’s playing cards at a secret club or something.” She crossed her legs, annoyed. She would’ve thought _Demyx_ would be the pain to find.

“Uhhh let’s see. They got fancy people… lots of hats… trollies…” the duck thought out loud as he attempted a description. He snapped his fingers and smiled at the two. “Oh yeah! Movies! They like making movies, they got this big theatre and everything.”

Lauriam thought it sounded fairly ordinary. He nodded with appreciation. “Thank you Launchpad.” He turned to Elrena who had leaned back in her chair. “It sounds peaceful, but let’s stay on our guard. We’re not sure if Sora and the others cleared it of darkness.” He was reminded of the giant tigers with lasers on their heads.

“Aye aye,” she told him, “Will continue to be always suspicious, over.” 

They watched as a giant metal structure began to appear in their view, wrapping around to form the skeleton of an orb. The two keybearers watched as a portal began to form inside and Launchpad grinned with excitement. He pulled the boost lever and they rocketed within.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Quack Pack began to descend and Lauriam watched as lines of cars appeared into view below them. They had descended into the new world, the sun hovering above the skyline as buildings surrounded them from almost every side. Launchpad muttered something to himself about spaces as he gripped the wheel carefully. The ship shuddered before it fell onto the pavement with an audible crunch.

Elrena whistled as they disembarked, noticing they’d partially landed on top of a nearby car. She shrugged over at Launchpad as she walked off, Lauriam patting the nervous duck’s shoulder as he turned to follow.

“LAUNCHPAD! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE SHIP!”

They were immediately met with an angry yell, coming from a pale yellow car that had sped over to meet them. Someone began to berate Launchpad from inside as the duck began to sweat.

“Luigi -”

“DON’T YOU LUIGI ME! You should have parked in Toontown! That’s-a what I’m always telling you!”

Lauriam had noticed that the car was completely empty. Elrena nudged him and poked a finger down towards its grill. The car had a mouth, because of course it did.

“Sorry pal,” Launchpad began as he wrung his hands together, “I was trying to get a good spot, but it was kind of tight and-”

“Oh, um, excuse me sir?”  said Elrena in her most polite voice. The car turned its wheels in surprise as she smiled sweetly at him. “That’s totally on all of us. Please, we’ll make sure we can pay for-”

 The car’s “mustache” twitched. “Bellisima!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, someway, Elrena had managed to sweet talk the irritated car into letting them off scot free. It called to them now as they left the tire shop. “Make sure you come back to Luigi’s now!” it sang merrily before barking for someone named Guido to check the wreck’s tires. Elrena grinned as she punched the grateful Launchpad’s arm. “That’s for the save back in the jungle. Now we’re even.”

The three of them walked out onto the main street: a nearby sign indicated that they had reached the titular Boulevard. Suited men and fancily dressed women hurried everywhere, running across the road to dodge lines of cars as the air filled with honks. Colorful "Toons" similar to Launchpad and Scrooge wandered around, some clutching their briefcases as they rushed off to work. A giant building dominated the far horizon and its lettering told Lauriam he was staring at The Hollywood Tower Hotel. He thought it looked slightly rundown.

The group was nearly run down by a talking elephant who told them off angrily. They reconvened between a pair of parked cars, shaded by a palm tree, so that they would avoid the foot traffic. “What’s the plan?” Elrena asked as Lauriam held his chin. They didn’t have much of a lead to go on: he felt they’d quickly get nowhere if they asked randomly about a secret card tournament. They may even cause trouble if they talked to the wrong people.

“We’ll have to ask about Luxord, not the card games,” he told the two of them, “And if we hear anything about the tournament we’ll know the next place to look.”

A police officer gave them a blank stare as he walked by. Lauriam noticed that Launchpad was poking his bill in thought. “Do you have any ideas?” he asked the pilot, who nodded as he stared off into nothing.

“Yeah, it’s coming to me. Hold on just a second… Eddie!” He nodded at the pair. “If you’re looking for something, you gotta go talk to Eddie!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the tire shop, Guido the forklift looked in dismay at the mess that Launchpad had left behind. He muttered something in Italian as he began to reach under the wreck to help haul it away.

Something fell from the cargo bay. Guido let out a cry of alarm as a snake slithered away and under the nearby fence, and he yelled at it in frustration before returning to his work.

The snake quickly changed its shape into a raven’s as it flew off into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunset Boulevard is an original creation, but it is based heavily on both the Disney's Hollywood Studios area of the same name as well as the portrayal of Los Angeles in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. 
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	26. Valiant & Valiant

Elrena and Lauriam looked up at neon lettering as the sidewalk’s crowd parted around them. A newspaper reading man nudged his friend on the nearby bench to take a look at the odd pair. “The Terminal Station Bar,” read Elrena as she looked over to her friend, raising an eyebrow. “You thirsty?”

The group had decided to split up.  Launchpad had offered to check out Toontown for any sightings of Luxord or any mentions of an underground card game. He had promised them he wouldn’t let them down and they had separated, the two keybearers taking a walk down the Boulevard. They’d attracted a few odd glances between them, with a couple of wolf whistles thrown Elrena’s way met with a glare. The admirers were lucky to have their bones still in their proper places.

The two walked up the stairs and into the bar, hearing the clatter of billiard balls on arrival. It wasn’t very crowded inside, and the tired-looking bartender was busying herself by polishing a mug when they stepped up to the bar. She looked at the two of them. “What can I get you?”

“Good morning,” said Lauriam, “we’re actually a little lost, and were wondering if you could assist us.” Elrena wandered over to scoop up a fistful of peanuts as he continued. “We’re looking for someone named Luxord. Would you happen to have seen him?”

It was one in the afternoon, but the bartender kept it to herself. She eyed Lauriam warily. “Don’t think so. Never heard of him.”  She started to polish her mug again. “You two going to drink something?”

Elrena cracked a peanut shell in her fingers with a smile. “Don’t know. _You_ going to drink something?” she asked Lauriam lightheartedly.  _Great,_ thought the bartender, _there’s the bad cop._

Lauriam shot his companion a quick glance. “We’re sorry to bother you,” he apologized, “but a friend of ours told us that someone named Eddie could help us find them. Would you know where they live?”

He watched the bartender’s expression soften considerably as she lowered her mug. “Yeah, I know a couple of Eddies,” she admitted as she placed her hands on the counter. “Who’s your friend?”

“Launchpad McQuack.”

 _Sounds toon-y enough._ The bartender smiled. “Try Valiant & Valiant, it’s right across the street. Tell Eddie that Dolores says hi.”

Lauriam nodded, thanking her as he turned to leave. Elrena interrupted him. “Is he a good enough guy?” she asked the bartender, wondering what they were getting themselves into.

She showed off her hand. A golden band wrapped around one finger. “I married him. That good enough for you?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauriam walked up the stairs of the nearby building, waving a hand in front of his nose at the sudden smell of cigarettes. Elrena walked close behind him as they stepped onto the second floor and slunk over to his side, the two of them walking down the hallway to look for the proper room.

The found Valiant & Valiant only a few doors down and heard a pair of voices inside. They could make out a tall shadow standing over a desk as it pointed at someone inside, and it rumbled at them in a tinny-sounding voice. It reminded Lauriam of a loudspeaker. Elrena quickly stepped aside as the door began to open.

A tall suited man stepped out into the hallway. Lauriam quickly realized he was looking at a robot: a green light throbbed from the middle of its chest underneath a plated tie, but the strangest thing of all was that a shark’s head stared down angrily at them. It grumbled at them with pointed teeth before walking slowly down the hall, clanking as it went. Elrena peered suspiciously back at it before following Lauriam inside the office. She gave the door a knock as she closed it.

“Thought I told you already-” began a voice as a man whirled around the corner of the room before blinking in surprise at the two. He clapped a hand to his forehead. “Geez, my mistake. Thought the guy was coming back for round two.”

He was a shorter man, a little stout, and he gave them a friendly grin. “You two ain’t from the PD, are ya? Think I’d remember the hair,” he joked as walked to his desk, pulling out his own chair as he gestured to the two in front. Lauriam took one gratefully. “Are you Eddie?” he asked the man.

“That’s me,” said the man holding out his hand to shake Lauriam’s firmly. “Eddie Valiant. Don’t mind the loan shark, he’s been hounding me for weeks.” He watched as the blonde sat down to join the pink haired guy, offering her own hand with a smirk. “You got a hand buzzer in there or what?” he asked her as he gave it a shake.

“It’s just, loan shark? Seriously?” Elrena couldn’t restrain her own smile. “Just when they couldn’t get any worse.”

Eddie sighed. “You’re telling me. Cogs! They’d be funny if they weren’t such a pain in the neck.” He shook his head as he looked between the two. “But yeah, enough about me. How can I help?”

Lauriam placed his thumbs together. “Mr. Valiant, we’re currently looking for a friend of ours. We heard he was headed here for… well, for an event. Would you be able to help us find him?”

Eddie nodded as he pulled out a notepad from his desk. “Guy got a name?” he asked the two of them.  “Yeah. Luxord,” Elrena told him. She took one look at his face before spelling it out.  “Thanks,” he told her with raised brows before looking between them. “Friends call him ‘Lou’ by any chance?”

“I don’t believe so,” Lauriam said slowly. He hadn’t heard the nickname before, not even from the more free-spirited members of the Organization. He leaned towards the detective. “Have you heard of him before?”

Eddie had peered down at the day’s newspaper to presumably look for any mention of the gambler. “Doesn’t ring a bell,” he told them truthfully, “but I do know a couple Lou’s.” He looked up at the pair as he pushed the paper aside. “You know about this event of his?”

Elrena leaned one arm over her chair. “Sort of. Some kind of big deal secret card game tonight. A guy said it was ‘silly’ if that’s a clue.” She watched as Eddie sat back in his chair in thought before he looked up at her. “Which side of town?” he asked her, nodding as she told him it was on the Boulevard. “Yeah, that narrows things down.”

The detective reached for the newspaper again, frowning down as he studied an advertisement. Looked as though there was going to be a big variety show at the Ink and Paint Club tonight and Eddie couldn’t help but feel as though it was no coincidence. “I got a hunch,” he told the two, “think I know just the joint. Should have some news for you tomorrow if you stop by.” He pulled out his notepad and began to scrawl something down. “How about we call it a couple simoleons?”

The term was a mystery to Lauriam, a mystery he momentarily ignored. “Mr. Valiant, Elrena and I would be happy to accompany you. We’d like to see our friend as soon as we can.” She looked over at him at the mention of her real name before nodding in approval. The detective had earned it.

Eddie thought for a few moments before he sat up in his chair with a smile. “Alright. But you better start calling me Eddie.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Meet me down by Maroon Cartoons at ten thirty, and grab a couple coats if you can. They try and keep it dressed up in there.”_

“I like him.”

Elrena smiled up at her companion as they walked leisurely down the Boulevard, looking for some way to kill time until nightfall. Eddie had recommended they catch a picture in the meantime or stop by the Station Bar for a drink. He’d looked then as if he was remembering something, and when Lauriam had told him his wife had said hello some kind of realization had been set in stone.

_“Dolores! I almost forgot!”_

“You seemed to get along well,” he told her with a smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d said something similar. She smirked as she waved a hand lightly. “Kind of tough, kind of sweet. What can I say?

Lauriam was about to ask what they should do next when they were alerted to a nearby cry.

“HELP! MISTER! MISS!”

A little white haired girl with tears in her eyes ran towards the two. “Are you Laury and Elly?” she asked them, trembling, prompting a click of Elrena’s tongue. Trouble already.

Lauriam knelt down in front of the girl to reassure her. “Did someone ask you to find us?” he told her, though he had figured the answer already. She nodded with a sniffle. “Mr. Duck! He was getting hurt real bad and was yellin’ for help!”

The pair of keybearers looked at one another with frowns. This was an obvious trick; the fact that the girl had singled them out between all the possible Laury’s and Elly’s was ridiculous. Still someone had to have sent her and they knew Launchpad’s nicknames for them, which had all sorts of bad implications. They’d have to investigate.  “Show us where he is,” he told the girl.

The three of them ran up the boulevard in a hurry, the little girl ducking into a nearby alley as Elrena made an irritated noise. They stepped into the alleyway, their hands lingering by their sides as they prepared to draw their keyblades. They moved forward and discovered nothing but a dead end.

“AHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS!”

The two whirled around and watched the little girl snapped her fingers gleefully, a sparkling barrier erecting behind her. A few pedestrians stopped to ogle as the three of them were sealed inside the alleyway. The little girl stepped forward with a devilish grin.

“Number XI. ‘The Graceful Assassin’,” she said. Lauriam’s heart felt like it may stop. “Number XII. ‘The Savage Nymph’.” Elrena stared in shock as the little girl cackled. “The forces of darkness, falling for the wide eyes of a little girl! Not even the keyblade can unlock _my_ secrets!”

Elrena’s mouth felt dry. “Who the…” she mumbled in awe, and the girl answered by throwing her arms to the sides. The shadows of the alleyway seemed to spin around her like a cocoon as her form began to grow. A slender form sneered down at them from under a crown; a queen had taken form. She began to chant as she glowed with wicked fire.

_“Blackened hearts from the depths of hell,_

_You’ll see no mercy: you face MIZRABEL!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	27. Midnight, the Stars and You

Dolores held down the tap and poured a mug of beer as her eyes turned to the clock, allowing herself a wistful sigh. She wished she could just punch out here and now. Eddie was taking her to a picture tonight, that one where Gene Kelly was dancing around in the rain and going crazy. A couple regulars had come in singing the damn songs and she felt like she knew most of the movie already.

The bar rattled all over, the usuals paying it no mind as a trolley passed close nearby. Dolores passed the beer over to the grateful patron and turned her head at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. She looked up.

Someone in a motorcycle helmet stood across the bar, wearing a skeleton smile spread across a black bandana. They were dressed in a leather jacket and had their gloved thumbs hooked around a studded belt, and a pair of black cowboy boots stepped across the floor as they moved to the bar. _Must be someone from Maroon’s_ , Dolores thought to herself, _maybe working westerns._ It didn’t matter who had bought the studios; nobody in town wanted to call the place Baby Herman Cartoons.

To her surprise Mister Helmet walked over to the side of the bar to examine the phonograph. Barely anyone paid the thing any attention when it wasn’t the monthly dance night at the bar. She heard them mumble something softly. “Didn’t catch that,” she told them, which caused them to lean a little over the bar.

“Does it work?”

The voice was softer than she was expecting, though it sounded tired. "Yeah, it works,” she told them with a small smile, “but it’s not working if you’re not drinking.” The figure stared at her for a few quiet moments and she realized she couldn’t see a single thing under that visor.

“Whiskey,” they told her.

Dolores lifted up the box of records, satisfied, and turned to pour them a drink while they looked through the box. The strange character had turned more than a few heads, and they all watched as the figure delicately lifted up one record in particular. They lowered their bandana to blow off some dust as they laid it on the phonograph. The needle fell as they walked over to sit at the bar.

_“Midnight with the stars and you  
Midnight and a rendezvous”_

_Fan of the classics, huh,_ thought Dolores as she tried to hold back a smile. It didn’t exactly fit the look. “An aristocrat!” said someone at the bar, prompting a few chuckles from the regulars. She passed the whiskey over as the figure thanked them and took a sip. Dolores would say they had a fairly normal face if it wasn’t for the lip scar, and a couple missing teeth. _Guess they work their own stunts._

“Have you seen any keyblade wielders?”

Dolores turned, holding onto an emptied glass. “Have I seen a who now?” she asked the figure in confusion. Not like they had to speak up, she just had no idea what they were talking about. What was going on with all the snoops today?

They raised the whiskey to their lips again. “How about a talking duck?” the figure asked her now. This prompted a couple of more laughs from around the bar as the helmet looked over. One of her regulars had started to scribble on a small chalkboard and held it over to them.

**_BE MORE SPECIFIC!_ **

It stared at them, silently, until the chalkboard had been returned to its pocket.

_“Your eyes held a message tender  
Saying ‘I surrender all my love to you’"_

“HEY! I think I seen this guy before!” Dolores watched with dismay as a brawny man walked into the bar and dropped his lunchbox on the counter. Angelo was a good enough guy, but his loudmouth was notorious. He probably held the record for the amount of fights he’d picked at the Station if Dolores had cared to count. “Angelo…” she mumbled testily as he ordered a beer.

“Aw come on, serious!” he told her as he wrapped a hand around one of the figure’s leather shoulders as if they were an old friend. They said nothing as he grinned over. “Where’d I see you before… oh, yeah! That was you ridin’ away with the safe!” He burst into laughter at his own joke, prompting a few nervous ones from the rest of the bar, and he continued. “Wait, wait, my bad. You was tying some pretty broad to the train tracks instead! You just shaved that mustache didn’t ya?”

The figure was completely silent and seemed to have gone completely still. Nobody but Angelo was laughing now. The tension gave Dolores goosebumps. “You done yet?” she told the joker in irritation before moving to a safer side of the bar. She knew how this would go down.

 _“I know all my whole life through_  
_I'll be remembering you_  
_Whatever else I do”_

They sipped their whiskey. “Nice jokes. Want to hear one?”

Angelo had begun to peel a hardboiled egg when he looked over in surprise. He was all smiles. “Alright, shoot!” he told the helmet guy as the bar patrons began to shuffle backwards, watching as the figure rose from their seat. Dolores thought that he couldn’t have chosen worse words.

_“Midnight with the stars and you”_

The ghost of a smile appeared on the figure’s lips. “So a man walks into a bar…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This figure character is an established character, just with a new look. Among other things.
> 
> The titular song used in this chapter was recorded by Ray Noble and sung by Al Bowlly in 1934.
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	28. Make Them Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some sections to this chapter for pacing purposes, in case you have already read through.

“WHO?!”

Lauriam heard Elrena yell angrily over at the witch as she drew her keyblade in an orange flash. He felt his own blade form within his hand to join her, watching as Mizrabel glowered at them from within a cloud of darkness. The theatrics had caused a crowd to form at the entrance of the alleyway as people placed their hands on the invisible barrier in awe. “Someone get a mime!” yelled a voice.

Lauriam raised his hand towards the witch. “You are mistaken,” he told her in an attempt to defuse the situation, “Those may have been our names in the past but-”

He trailed off as he looked down in confusion. This was NOT his keyblade. What was once a star’s design had been changed into a blade made of rock and glowing magma, bursting from a volcanic design. The grip had been replaced with a set of metallic tendrils. As Elrena blinked at her own blade in confusion, Lauriam spotted a familiar eye peering up at him from the design. It looked as though Eightball had made the trip after all.

The witch was equally taken aback. “TWO?!” she cried in surprise, before she attempted to quickly compose herself. “N-no matter! I care not how many weapons are at your disposal.” She pointed with disdain at Lauriam as he readied himself.  “Your words will not fool me, Assassin. Face your end!” 

There was a hissing noise as bouts of green flame shot across the alleyway. Elrena pressed herself against the walls to dodge, as Lauriam took the attack head on with the flat side of his blade. Fire flickered across his weapon and shot behind him to ignite a garbage bag, prompting a number of alarmed noises from the crowd. Elrena thrust her blade with an angry yell and sent a column of thunder forward at the witch.

Mizrabel laughed as her form shimmered, suddenly splitting into six identical copies. The thunder sailed between them to bounce off the invisible wall where it exploded in a cascade of sparks, sending a number of spectators backwards in fright.

_“Copies of beauty, sublime and grace,_

_Your evil souls they shall now erase!”_

The witches grinned as the six submerged into the ground and flit about the alley in pools of shadow. Lauriam and Elrena moved away towards the alley’s opening, cautiously, watching as shadows crept beneath their boots and up onto the walls. “How do we handle this?” Elrena asked her companion quickly as she tracked a pair of them. The smoke was beginning to thicken as the fire spread at the back of the alley and Lauriam had to peer through the cloud to look for a getaway. A faint glimmer from above told him they were trapped. He looked at Elrena.

“Attack everything.”

Mizrabels began to appear from their portals as the two of them sprang forward. They sliced through a trio laughing illusions and narrowly dodged the onslaught of green fire from the others. Lauriam drove his blade down through a witch as it dripped away like ink and Elrena chopped through another with a harsh yell.

The wail of a nearby fire engine filled the air as the last of the witches laughed at them through the smog. “Do I leave you breathless?” she taunted as Lauriam coughed. He responded by thrusting his keyblade forward and casting a wind spell as a breeze suddenly rocketed through the alley. Mizrabel was thrown back against the wall in surprise to burst into a cloud of darkness, and the fires were quickly extinguished as the smog was blown high above their heads.  Elrena wheezed a little as she nodded over in appreciation.

The witch’s cloud surged around them as it thrust itself behind them, and she reformed with a grimace. “Tricky, tricky,” she scolded them angrily, “but you are outmatched!” She began to chant loudly as a flickering portal appeared above their heads, and the keybearers ran forward to end things.

_“YOUR POWER IS SIMPLY THE SADDEST ILLUSION,_

_TO THINK YOU CAN FACE ME IS UTTER DELU-”_

Several things happened in quick succession.

There was a clicking noise from above. Mizrabel paused mid-rhyme to look up at a faint image in the smoke.

“What.”

An anvil came crashing down on top of her head with a loud clang. She swayed on her feet before smacking into the ground at the keybearers feet, stars dancing around a giant lump above her crown. They halted in place. Lauriam glanced upwards and noticed a tall shadow disappearing from behind a window.

Behind her the invisible barrier began to crack noisily before shattering into the air. A dutiful mime put aside his invisible hammer and chisel and saluted the police officers that ran into the alley. “HANDS IN THE AIR, NOW!” they yelled as they pointed their pistols. Elrena’s eye twitched as she mumbled something dangerously, and their keyblades disappeared as they slowly raised their arms above their head.

A couple clowns ran into the alley carrying a fire hose and were disappointed to see the place flame-free. They honked in an upset as a suited man in a hat moved onto the scene, frowning at the pair as he displayed his badge. “Lieutenant Santino, SCPD.” He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. “We need to have a talk at the station.”

He noticed the witch drooling on his shoes and nudged her with his foot. “And someone get me some ACME cuffs!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar patrons stood around the dark figure, listening eagerly as they continued a joke.

“…and the other one says to his friend, ‘I know a guy with a wooden leg named Smith.’ The friend looks at him and asks, ‘Yeah? What’s the name of his other leg?’ ”

There was a moment as they took in the joke, looking at one another, before they erupted into laughter. Angelo howled with amusement as he clapped the figure on the back and even Dolores couldn’t hide a grin. Long dark and lonesome had been putting on a little show, and they knew how to work a crowd.

The figure finished their whiskey, which they had been nursing the entire time, and returned it to Dolores with a nod. The audience was still picking themselves up when they came off their seat on the bar and addressed the crowd. “Sorry. Have to go.” They began protesting as the figure turned to pay for their drink.

“Aw c’mon, just one more?”  
  
Dolores looked up as she counted the munny, watching two gloved hands calm the crowd. “Alright. One more.”  The patrons hooted before leaning forward attentively as the figure began.

“Two men work at an office and one of them likes this girl on the next floor. He’s sitting with his friend at lunch and he tells him ‘Yeah she’s a beauty, you’ve never seen anything like her. She’s even got this little wooden thing up here: she’s got no nose you see.’ ”

“The friend looks over in shock. ‘No nose at all?’ he asks, and he doesn’t believe it. ‘How does she smell?’ he asks him.”

“The guy sighs. ‘Just awful!’ ”

The figure waved goodbye as the crowd fell on one another in tears, and they began to head for the stairs. “Hey! What’s your name, pal?” asked Angelo as he looked over his shoulder. The figure turned with a shake of their helmet as they fastened their bandana.

“Don’t have one.”

They walked down the stairs and turned the corner as someone chuckled behind them. “Ay, No Name!” someone said, as the figure turned around very slowly to stare at a sweaty man in suspenders. They had been  listening at the bar earlier. “I heard about a talking duck. Friend of mine says he parks at Luigi’s. Might wanna have yourself a look.” The man gave them a friendly wink as he returned to the bar.

The master was right. If you made them laugh they’d tell you anything.

_Stage two._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay. So let me get this straight.”

Lieutenant Santino stared over his desk at the two out-of-towners. The blonde, Elrena, stared over silently with murderous intent, while pink-hair Lauriam just looked irritated. The two of them had been handcuffed together on the way to the station as a precaution. Santino’s cigarette dangled from his lip as he shuffled down at his notes.

“The two of you were approached by a kid, who told you she saw a friend of yours getting beat on in an alleyway. Now, according to you two, you knew completely that this was some kind of scam, but being such great guys and all you went on in anyway to save your friend.” He squinted down at the notes. “Girl turns into an evil witch, starts throwing fire everywhere, you fend her off in _complete self-defense_ with some kind of… magic sword that ain’t even real?” He dropped the papers and looked over at them in doubt.

Elrena rattled her handcuff against the chair angrily. “She’s a WITCH!”

“Uh-huh,” said Santino as he continued to read, “magic sword… which was not found at the scene of the crime. Great.  Anyways she gets beat in the head by an anvil from nowhere and somehow you extinguish all the fires with your bare hands and make the fire department look chumps.” He slapped the paper onto the table and eyed the pair. “Did I read that right?”

Lauriam nodded. “That’s exactly what happened,” he said as he watched the lieutenant wearily.

 _And there’s twenty three witness accounts to back it up_. Santino held his cigarette in his fingers as he blew smoke and nodded his head at the door. “Get ‘em out of here.”

Elrena looked as though she wanted to bite the lieutenant’s head off when an officer unlocked her cuff, and she massaged her wrist as she turned her head to frown at them. Lauriam said nothing as he was released and they moved to follow the Lieutenant out into the rest of the police station.

“How DARE you! RELEASE ME AT ONCE! I should be heralded a HERO!”

Santino winced as the shrill voice of the witch echoed through the hall. “What were you thinking, picking a fight with a toon? Especially one of the hocus pocus types.” The pair watched as a handcuffed Mizrabel was hauled out of a nearby cubicle: she attempted to turn into a frog and then a bird, but the handcuffs seemed to always find a way to wrap around her. “She started off as a little brat,” grumbled Elrena in their defense.

Mizrabel’s head twisted around at their voice. “ASSASSIN! NYMPH! This isn’t the last you’ve seen of me, oh no!” She raged at them as four officers attempted to drag her down the hall. “THE LIGHT SHALL PREVAIL!” They watched her disappear into the inner workings as someone yelled for her to be thrown in “the Looney Bin”.

Santino looked over at the pair with confusion. “The ramblings of a madwoman,” suggested Lauriam, which seemed to satisfy him as they were guided to the entrance.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrena marched down the steps of station with her arms crossed, trying to ease her temper as Lauriam followed behind. “I swear,” she told him gravely as she looked over, “if I get another gun pointed at me I am going to LOSE IT.”

The Lieutenant had thanked them for cooperating and apologized for the hassle. _“Have to keep things by the book in Sunset City,”_ he had told them, _“otherwise things will just get even crazier. We’ll keep an eye out for your friend.”_

Lauriam looked up into the sky and noticed that the world was living up to its name: it had turned a deep orange, reminiscent of their stay at Twilight Town. The streetlights began to flicker on around them as he turned to his friend. “Not my favorite way of killing time. What now?”

She looked at him with resolve. “Now, we get hats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mizrabel debuted in the 1990 SEGA game Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse.
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	29. Take Your Time

Deep below the Ink and Paint Club, in a tucked away parlor, sat a table of four gamblers. They’d come to the tournament that night to test their luck and hopefully come away five times richer than when they had started. Unfortunately that luck could easily run out: Mortimer Mouse had just lost all of his money.

Steam poured out of the mouse’s ears as he leaped up in anger. “I-I’m telling you!” he told the group as he pointed over at a pair of large crocodiles, “I can’t think straight with those, those BEASTS staring at me!” They squinted at him as their owner pulled her winnings over.

“We all have our bad days!” A well-dressed man grinned over as he pushed his cards to the dealer. He was still feeling upbeat even after taking a loss himself. “Perhaps we can play again sometime, yeah?”

Mortimer pulled out his pocket book and desperately tried to write himself some more funds, but found he was out of checks. A large fin slapped his glove onto the table as the dealer, a well-dressed great white shark, frowned down at him. “You’re done, bub,” said the shark as he looked towards the door, “now beat it ‘fore we _make_ you beat it.” The mouse turned purple as he began to stammer in protest and the shark growled something to his men. Mortimer was quickly dragged outside.

“What a nitwit!” The woman scoffed as she stroked the head of one of her crocodiles. “You could see his cards all over his face.” She turned her head to the dealer. “Well, what are we waiting for? Deal!”

The man looked over at her with raised eyebrows. “But where is the mystery fifth? The mouse man did not even meet him!” Mortimer had played so poorly that he’d busted out before their scheduled fifth player had arrived. The shark was about to scratch him out of the tournament entirely: they stretched their games out way too long. He looked at the remaining three players as he dealt them new hands. “Time for new bets people. Miss Medusa?”

“ _Madame_ Medusa.” She scoffed as she reached into her purse before depositing a wad of bills on the table, and the shark looked over at the smiling man. “Mister Naveen?”

He was enjoying his title. “Let’s see now…” he said as he patted his vest pockets, “how about we go higher than last time. Have some fun!” He dropped a hefty pouch of munny onto the table. _Princes_ , thought the shark as he looked over at their third. “Lil’ Oldman?”

The grizzled rabbit had barely said anything all night. He dropped a jar of jellybeans onto the table, with some munny thrown in to match the prince. A toad stared at them from on top of his shoulder and answered for him. “Ribbit.”

“Do you want to count how many are in the jar?” Naveen asked Medusa, who rolled her eyes and threw in some extra simoleons. They all looked to the dealer who eyed his men. “Alright, then we start-”

“Apologies! I might be somewhat late.”

They turned as a man walked through the door, flanked by two suited robots. He straightened his bowtie as he walked to Mortimer’s chair and took a seat. “May I be dealt in?” he asked as the shark frowned with irritation, but the Cogs gave him a stern nod. He tossed him a hand with a growl.

“There you are! We were waiting on you,” said Naveen as he watched the blonde man check his cards, “you just missed someone.”

The man looked up. “Sorry. I enjoy taking my time when I play.” He nodded up at one of the robots and they gave him a stack of simoleons, which he placed on the table. “Why would you want to rush through all the fun?”

The rabbit and the robots eyed one another suspiciously as the prince laughed happily. “A man who enjoys what he does! And who would you be, my friend?”

The man leaned back with sly grin. “The name is Lou. Dr. Lou, to be exact.  Now, would you happen to have any threes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	30. Tides of Fortune

Eddie Valiant leaned back against the alley wall, listening to the cars drive by as he smoked a cigarette. He’d liked the Kelley picture plenty: he even had a couple of the songs stuck in his head an hour later. That one with the guy smacking himself on the wall had got a good laugh out of him. He heard a splash and looked over to see a familiar pair walking through a few puddles. “Almost didn’t recognize you two,” he told them as he stomped his cig out.

Elrena flapped her new blazer at him with a smile. “Pretty slick, right?” She’d chosen a dark porkpie hat while Lauriam had settled for a jacket and fedora. The shopkeeper had told them they were lucky they got imports from Toontown as she’d guided them to their more colorful wares. Lauriam had felt the regular fashion was a little drab for his tastes anyway.

“Couple of city slickers, yeah,” Eddie told them. He looked around before talking more quietly as they gathered close. “Now leave most of the talking to me. Club’s alright enough, but some of the regulars are wild. Just stick close and get ready if things go south.”            

Lauriam felt as if things usually did. “We’ll be prepared,” he told him as Elrena nodded over, before they followed Eddie further down the alley. He knocked on a large wooden door and a slot pulled open to reveal a giant pair of eyes. “What’s the password?” someone rumbled at them.

Eddie looked up with disdain. “Seriously?” The eyes narrowed as the slot shut with a snap, and the door swung open as Eddie shook his head at the pair. They moved inside and Lauriam observed an enormous gorilla holding the door behind them. He was stuffed inside a suit that was too small for him as he glared down at the party. “Mr. Valiant. Who’s the other two?”

Elrena eyed the gorilla. “I don’t know, how about _guests_?” she asked him scornfully, and he bared his teeth at her. “Easy Bongo, easy. They’re with me,” Eddie tried to explain as he nudged Elrena and they proceeded onwards as the gorilla slammed the door behind them.

Back outside in the alley, there was a rustling noise as shadows began to twist across the ground. A number of dark creatures emerged and stared around with wild grins and bright yellow eyes, giggling to one another.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio continued onwards into the club. Music began to blare through a nearby door as Eddie lead them through.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for TYPHON AND ULTROOOOOOOSSSSSS!"_

They were presented with a brightly lit stage surrounded by tables, and the audience roared with laughter as a giant purple octopus spun a number of canes with his tentacles. He smiled with yellow teeth as he raised a giant hat and began to dance.

_“Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gaaaaaaallllll”_

Lauriam watched as a demon-like creature hammered away on the piano, and noticed with  distaste that a face on its rear was playing the trumpet.  “Are those toons?” he asked the group as they made their way through the crowd, dodging a number of penguins carrying trays of drinks.  Elrena looked over with a grimace before glancing back at him. “Do you really want to ask?”

Eddie greeted the bartender as they pushed through a door behind the counter, and were presented with a pair of suited bouncers. The two kangaroos looked down at them from behind their sunglasses. “You got an invite?” they asked the three and Eddie clapped his hands to his side. “Y’know, matter of fact I left mine at home. How about you just ask-”

“They do now,” said a voice from behind them. The three of them turned and Elrena felt her eyes almost pop out of her head. “Jessica!” said Eddie, surprised.

A tall woman sashayed forward wearing a tight sequin dress. “Mr. Valiant,” she said with a smile, “I was wondering when you’d stop by.” She pointed an accusatory pair of gloved fingers at the nervous bouncers. “You boys let them through now, or you can find yourselves a new set of jobs. Your choice.” When one of them began to protest she pressed a finger to their lips to give them a honk. “My club, my rules. Don’t forget that you’re my _guests_.”

They deflated with sighs as they let the group forward, and the group of four now began to walk a more dimly-lit hallway. Jessica raised one visible brow as Elrena looked up with awe. “Like the hat,” Jessica told her, receiving a bright smile, and she looked to her old friend. “What’s the occasion Eddie?” she asked him as she placed a hand on her hip, glancing over at Lauriam. “I have the feeling it’s not just to say hello.”

Eddie laughed nervously. “Yeah, about that. These two are looking for a friend of theirs.” He indicated the pair with a jerk of his head, and then held up his notepad so that Jessica could read it. “The name Luxord sound familiar?”

“Lou, maybe, but no Luxords I’m afraid.” Jessica looked at the pair. “Come in and have a drink while we ask around. With this kind of crowd I’m sure someone’s heard of them.”

“You are very kind,” Lauriam told her with gratitude, “and we’d like to look for ourselves as well. If that would be alright.” This caused her to blink in surprise. “Well, _someone_ in this town has some manners. Do what you want,” she told him with a brief smile, “but I only run things... topside. Might want to watch your backs down here.”

“That’s pretty much all we do,” Elrena told her happily.

“Thought this operation didn’t suit you,” Eddie admitted as they walked down a flight of stairs. The lights flickered above their heads. “Since when have you been running card games?”

Jessica made an irritated noise. “Eddie Valiant, you know that’s not my style. It’s just a partnership with some mysterious unknown benefactor. The club would’ve been in a bad place without them.” She noticed Eddie’s expression and waved a gloved hand at him. “The money isn’t _that_ dirty, calm down.”

A familiar elephant gave the group a look before stepping aside. Eddie shook his head as they moved onto into the casino. “That’s not what I’m worried about…”

A round bar stretched out in front of them, with a number of slot machines scattered around the walls. The losers of the night’s tournament were milling about, drinking and chattering or attempting to win back some money on the slots with “fun money” while suited security watched on. Lauriam couldn’t help but notice some more suited robots among the staff as the group broke off in separate directions, Elrena getting tugged away by Jessica. Eddie spotted someone he knew and told Lauriam he’d be back with answers, and the keybearer found himself taking a seat at the bar by his lonesome.

“What’re ya having?” asked the bartender. Lauriam opened his mouth but nothing came out. _Didn’t I work at a restaurant?_ He stared blankly at the bartender. “…iced tea,” was all he could manage, the bartender snorting at his expense.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey hey hey!”

Elrena tried to protest as she was dragged into an empty corner by Jessica, the two of them attracting some attention from a few drunken gamblers. She looked up in anger as the redhead pulled them to an empty corner, wondering what the deal was, before becoming confused as Jessica stared down even angrier. “What-”

“How could you treat me like this! Did you even _think_ why I didn’t ask your name?” she asked Elrena, sounding hurt for some reason or another. Elrena looked up at the taller woman in confusion. “Because you didn’t care?” she responded, uncertainty written all over her face. What was she talking about?

Jessica huffed as she crossed her arms. “Great. So now I’m a stranger, and a terrible friend too! Do you take me for a fool, Elrena?”

She stared.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The iced tea was loaded with alcohol. Lauriam felt his nose tremble from the simple smell of it as he raised the glass to his lips. He choked a sip down as he coughed, looking over to the side as an animated fellow in a pale yellow suit talked with his companion. He found himself eavesdropping.

“Look I’m telling ya Lawrence it’s not a good time to be a henchman! I mean one world is one thing, its just one set of problems and you get used to the whole thing. But then you just throw seven or eight other worlds into the mix and, and it’s just too much! You start asking, where’s my raise?”

Lauriam heard an irritated squawk. He leaned a little and observed a suited man in a bowler hat looking as though he’d been offended. “Mr. Snoops! I don’t know about this henchman business, no sir I do not, I am an established butler thank you very much! And this ‘seven worlds’ talk, what the devil are you going on about?”

The other man chuckled. “See that’s how they get you. You think, oh, look Snoops, just another city. But then-”

Lauriam heard a little giggle to his side. He looked over: a tall figure in a bulging trenchcoat had seated themselves next to him, obscured by a hat much like his own. They ignored him entirely, and he returned to staring at his drink and wondering what he was going to do with it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, I’d afraid the cards are on my side tonight.”

Lou chuckled jovially as he pulled his winnings toward him. In a short time he’d amassed a generous pile of currency: between the munny, simoleons and what he thought were jars of (presumably valuable) candy he’d taken out sizable chunk of his debt. Medusa trembled with rage while Lil’ Oldman looked as though he regretted several life choices. Naveen only shook his head with a grin.

“I admire your luck, Doctor! How about you spare a little for the rest of us?”

The Doctor in question smiled back, his heart shaped earring glimmering in the light. “I apologize, Prince. My good fortune is sure to wane at some point. The question is, is that tonight?” He grinned over at the dealer and was certain that he’d gotten on his nerves. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but we’ve just about reached the halfway point of the game.”

The shark looked at him with contempt. “Yeah… you ain’t wrong.” He looked over at the table as the rabbit had a hushed conversation with his toad. “Alright, grab a drink while we swap decks.” He glowered at the doctor. “You first lucky man.”

The Cogs nodded to one another as Luxord stood from his chair, gesturing to Naveen. “Shall we have a drink, Prince?” he asked his new friend before exiting with the robots closely behind. They slammed the door behind them.

Naveen was surprised to see the dealer move to block the door. “Get out my way!” commanded Medusa angrily, but the shark simply frowned down at her. “Sit down, lady,” he told her, and a confused Naveen walked up as she began to turn an ugly color. “We only want our drinks,” he said to the shark.

He shook his head. “Trust me buddy. You do not want a drink right now.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lou turned and noticed the welcome sight of the bar. Perhaps he’d indulge in a little rum  for old times sake. He’d thought his fortunes had taken a horrible turn, and had been pleasantly surprised at how cordial the Cogs had been when he’d asked for a small loan. Of course _small_ may not have been the best word for it, but it would certainly look small compared to his winnings if his luck continued through the night. _And there I was thinking I’d lost you, Lady Luck,_ he thought with a smile.

He couldn’t restrain a chuckle when he noticed the gang of tall figures with bulging coats moving into the casino. The novelties of this world constantly amused him. It was a shame that he couldn’t stay for long, but then again, when had he stayed anywhere? No, he didn’t count The World That Never Was: just the name of the place gave his mind an irritating pain. He felt as though he might be sick he ever was ever confronted with another blindingly white hallway.

He watched as one of the figures shambled over to the bar. _Another curious fellow,_ he noticed with a smirk, _just look at that hair. How odd._

Wait. Was it odd? He squinted.

Lauriam felt as though he was being watched. He snapped his head over and immediately spotted Luxord staring over at him. His glass dropped from his hand and spilled onto the counter.

Lou threw his hands to his sides in excitement. “MARLUXIA!”

Elrena paused for a moment in her conversation to look over at a very excited Luxord. _Oh hell,_ she thought before she noticed movement behind him. “HEY-” she yelled over as Jessica looked over in surprise.

**TWANG**

Lou crumpled forward in a daze as one of the Cogs brandished a frying pan. It glared out at the silent crowd from its cheese-shaped head.

Shrill laughter echoed through the casino as the bulging figures suddenly opened their trenchcoats, revealing a stack of heartless brandishing machine guns. They cackled as they began to open fire into the ceiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cogs originate from the Disney MMO Toontown Online, which has unfortunately closed. Lil' Oldman also hails from that game.
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	31. Check Please

Screams echoed through the casino as the panicked crowd began to surge towards the exit , tripping over one another as bullets ricocheted around the room. Lauriam saw some people dive over the counter to hide within the bar and he turned his head quickly as he lept for the closest stack of heartless. His keyblade appeared in a flash and he swung it through the mass, sending the trenchcoat flying as the top heartless burst into mist and the bottom one tumbled away in surprise. Lauriam could see they almost looked like-

“WEASELS!” Eddie yelled as he rolled to the side of one trigger happy bunch. They giggled as they advanced on him, trying to stab him with a set of knives, but he grunted as he threw one of the slot machines forward. It toppled onto the pair and squished them into pools of shadow.

“Jessica, stay back!” Elrena warned her apparent friend as she turned back to Luxord. The cheese-head was picking him up and slinging him over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes, while its companion yelled some sort of robotic squawk as it pointed at her.  She cursed as the weasels turned their fire on her and she ran for the bar, summoning her keyblade and pointing it at the far pair of robots. She launched a blast of electricity at them and sailed over the counter as she heard a robotic yelp.

Lauriam watched the remaining weasel blow a raspberry at him before making a mad dash for the exit. He grunted as he threw his keyblade quickly forward in a frantic arc, and the weasel was vaporized as the weapon sailed through it and began its return. Lauriam found himself momentarily disarmed when he heard a clicking noise to his side, and he glanced down the barrel of a gun. Its heartless owner giggled madly.

There was a loud gunshot and both Lauriam and the weasel turned with a start.

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!”

A bullet wearing a cowboy hat screeched to a halt in front of them. It looked between them as it scratched its hat in confusion and pointed at the two. “Hold on now,” it said to them in confusion, “which one of ya’ll is the bad guy?” Lauriam saw a glimmer of motion out of the corner of his eye and he began to spin, and as he caught the keyblade in midair he carved through the heartless with one fluid motion. He exhaled as he turned to the stunned bullet. “THAT one.” he told it before charging over to the next pack.

Eddie ran over brandishing a cartoonish revolver and he looked at his bullet with annoyance. “Well? Go get ‘em!” he told it and it charged after the nearest monster with a yodel. 

Elrena listened to bottles exploding above her as she lay below the counter, and she looked over at two rotund men cowering in fear nearby. “I’m going to distract them,” she told the pair, “and when I say go, you guys run for it. Got it?” She saw them continue to shake. “GOT IT?” she asked again, receiving some frantic nods. She listened as the bullets began to slow before throwing herself up and lashing out with her keyblade. Lightning shot forward to vaporize a stack of heartless and threw another pair back with a shock. “GO!”

“Goin’, GOIN’!” Snoops told her as he scrambled over the bar, glancing back in a panic as he looked for his boss. He spotted Medusa emerging from the far corridor surrounded by a weird looking bunch and he waved frantically at her.

The card players screeched to a halt as bullets flew through the casino, and Madame Medusa watched as a muscular man launched a chair at a pair of monsters before cutting them down with his sword. She spied her idiot henchman waving for her and growled as she made a mad dash for the exit, her crocodiles snapping at whatever came close as she held her head low. “SNOOPS YOU IDIOT! RUN!”

Naveen and Lil’ Oldman watched the ensuing chaos. Between a pair of angry crocodiles and a number of cream pies from the rabbit the shark and his men had been overpowered, the prince offering some apologies as they’d run out at the sound of gunfire. “Things are looking quite bad,” he told to the rabbit, who stared blankly over at him. It shrugged and slapped a portable hole down on the ground before leaping through without a word. _“ASHIDANZA!”_ Naveen exclaimed.

Elrena heard the sound of heavy footsteps as something broke into a run, and she looked over as one of the robots began to charge towards her. Its giant smile took up the majority of its face as it began to leap over the bar as it grabbed for a bottle, bringing it down as Elrena surged upwards for a half swing. The bottle shattered against the ground nearby as the robot narrowly missed, and Elrena’s keyblade collided with its head to smash it into the rows of bottles. She grit her teeth as she smashed her blade onto the robot repeatedly before kicking its sparking form away with a boot, panting as she watched it explode into a shower of gears.

The remaining cog tried to slink away from the madness as it held the blonde gambler over its shoulder, moving towards a far wall of the casino as it drew a small device from its compartments. It pressed the button and watched as the wall began to open up into a secret corridor: custom built for tonight’s events. It grumbled to itself and began to move forward before it felt someone tap on its shoulder. The cheese-head turned around as its head was smashed into its body by a giant mallet. It collapsed to the ground.

“Take your hands off my friend’s friend, you fiend,” growled Jessica Rabbit as she brandished her weapon. The robot mumbled something muffled through its torso and she realized it probably didn’t hear the line. She began again before looking up as the ground began to shake, and an enormous shadow began to emerge from the secret passage. Her eyes grow wide.

“Sorry Jess, nothin’ personal,” said Bongo as he held out an enormous hand. “Now gimme the guy.”

Lauriam lowered his blade as the hearts of the last weasels faded into the ceiling and whirled around as he heard an angry yell. Jessica swiped furiously with a hammer as the gorilla from earlier frowned down at her, holding her away with one enormous hand as he held the Luxord’s body in the other. “ELRENA!” he yelled and noticed she was already running towards them from the side. He broke into a run as Eddie looked over in shock. “BONGO! WHAT’S THE MATTER WITH YOU?”

The gorilla snarled and chucked Jessica away, sending her flying towards Lauriam as he made a break for the passage. Lauriam braced himself, his keyblade vanishing moments before he caught her with a grunt as they were forced back several feet. “What a catch,” she told him as Elrena looked over with relief.  The four of them reconvened momentarily before they all ran through the passage and disappeared out of sight.

The casino had fallen silent. Naveen peeked from around a corner as a light fixture crashed to the ground and gazed around at the bullet holes with wonder. “Lawrence!” he whispered as he snuck towards the bar and smiled as he spotted his butler curled up in a ball. “LAWRENCE! There you are my friend! Come, we must follow the blue rabbit!”

Lawrence thought the prince had lost his mind. “The blue rabbit?! Sir have you- let go of me- HEY!” He was dragged, protesting, over the bar and hollered as he fell through the portable hole.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauriam, Elrena, Eddie and Jessica found themselves thrust out into the back alleys behind the club, listening to the wail of distant police sirens. No doubt they were on their way because of the shootout.

“Those guys ain’t toons, are they?” panted Eddie as they quickly caught their breath. They looked around the alley: no sign of Luxord, the gorilla or even a single Cog. Lauriam looked over with a solemn expression. “They’re Heartless,” he told him, “and they’re drawn to darkness. A powerful evil must’ve sent them there.” He looked over to Jessica as she placed a hand to her breast. “You said you didn’t know your business partner?”

She frowned. “Never met them personally. They always sent those Cogs in their place.” She drew a deep sigh. “Can’t believe they used _my_ club for a set-up! _"_

Lauriam noticed as Elrena watched her with an odd expression. “Look, forget it. First we have to-”

There was an enormous honking noise as bright lights flooded the alley. The group watched as a giant truck rumbled to life in front of them. Bongo’s eyes glared down at them from the dashboard as the vehicle sped towards them.

“-find Luxord.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	32. Shrouding Dark Cloud

“BRACE YOURSELVES!” Lauriam commanded as the enormous truck bore down on them. He thrust his keyblade skywards as he summoned wind, and Bongo watched with dismay as the four of them were thrown above the vehicle just in time. “Are you KIDDIN’ ME?!” he raged as he looked in his rearview mirror.  He whistled sharply with his fingers.

Eddie and Jessica yelled with surprise as they were launched and smacked down on top of the truck, the four of them grasping for a hold where they could as it accelerated through the alleyway. Elrena grimaced with pain as her side collided with the edge of the roof and rolled over in the nick of time, her leg narrowly dodging a nearby catwalk. “HOLD ON!” she yelled back at the group as the end of the alley came into view.

The truck exploded out onto the street with a clatter of bricks as it slid onto the pavement, causing nearby cars to skid to a stop as it almost jackknifed into a left turn. Eddie let out a yelp as his fingers slipped and Lauriam looked over at the sound. He released a hand to grab onto Eddie’s, narrowly catching him as the truck began to barrel down the street. Lauriam hauled the detective back up to safety and nodded at his astonished look of gratitude. The four of them found steady footing as the truck pulled onto “Straight and Narrow” and grabbed a hold of their weapons.

“Eddie!” yelled Jessica over the sound of the wind, “The tires!” He brandished his pistol and took a shot over the edge, but the excited bullet let out a sound of dismay as it was quickly lost behind them. “Too fast!” he told the group before they were alerted to the sound of something coming from above.

A pair of Cogs, two cheese-heads this time, landed onto the roof of the truck as propellers retracted back into their heads. They glared over at the four and pointed their fingers as giggling Heartless scaled the walls of the truck . “WATCH THE SIDES!” called Elrena as she smashed her blade into a weasel’s head, sending it plummeting back onto the street to burst into a heart. 

“PINK!” yelled Jessica as Lauriam glanced over, watching as she smashed a weasel like a croquet ball over towards him with her mallet. He swung his keyblade with an angry yell to send the heartless soaring off and into a nearby traffic light with a burst of sparks. Something rushed forward and he brought his keyblade to guard as a golf club swung down at him, the cheese-head glaring as it smashed it against his blade. Lauriam almost felt offended.  He pushed back against the beefy machine and clashed against it as sparks flew between their weapons, then slashed through the club to send the robot toppling towards the street.

Eddie pounded a weasel over the head with his fists before throttling it, making to send it flying off the truck. “EDDIE!” someone yelled and he blinked over as Elrena jabbed a finger at the far robot. He noticed a glimmer from its eyes and he narrowly dodged a flurry of knives before he threw the squealing weasel into its face. It tried to claw the heartless off as Elrena ran to Eddie’s side and they pointed their weapons to fire in unison.

“WOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE THAT SMARTS!”

The bullet shot forward at twice the speed as it buzzed with electricity, leaving a trail behind it as it disintegrated the heartless and its neighbors in swirls of smoke and sparks. The cog was thrown forward to bounce off the hood of the truck as Bongo gripped the steering wheel with fury. He slammed his fist against the back of the cabin, and a robot stared at him through a window slot.

“YOU DRIVE!”

The group had only a second to catch their breath before Bongo threw himself onto the roof of the truck, roaring with anger as he beat his chest. “Alright, RIDE’S OVER!” he growled at them before jumping forward. His fists slammed down to leave a dent where Eddie and Elrena had stood only moments before and he yelled with pain as the keybearer shot a blast of thunder into his skull. He stepped back in a daze as Lauriam and Jessica ran forward, sending a keyblade and a mallet smashing into his gut. He rolled backwards with a slump and he blinked wearily up as Eddie Valiant stared down angrily at him.

“This one’s for old time’s sake.”

His fist crumpled into Bongo’s nose and the gorilla saw stars. His head slumped back with a groan as he fell unconscious. The truck reached a turn as the group grabbed onto supports, and the gorilla’s body fell over the edge of the truck and into the bushes. A group of giggling heartless emerged nearby and launched themselves into the foliage after him as the truck proceeded towards the outskirts of town.

Once they could right themselves, Lauriam quickly looked around the group. “We need to get inside, but how?” he asked them quickly, tapping on the roof with his weapon for emphasis. Jessica blinked with realization and began to dig around in the front of her dress as she quickly pulled out a sawblade. The three stared at her as she looked around in confusion. “What?”

She didn’t get an answer. The distant sound of La Cucaracha horns began to fill the air and came closer as they spun around. “JUMP!” Elrena yelled in panic as a car flew towards them and they threw themselves off the side of the truck.

Lauriam crashed hard into the nearby grass and watched as the car crunched against the top of the truck, skidding with sparks before it bounced off the side of the road in an explosion. The truck disappeared through a nearby tunnel, adorned with a symbol of a gear as a metal door crashed down behind it to block their path. Elrena pushed herself off the dirt with a grimace and turned as something angry howled down at them from the sky.

An enormous shape crashed down onto the street behind them, and a giant purple heartless stared down at them from blood red eyes. Bat-like wings spread behind it to blot out the distant cityscape as the monstrous gorilla roared with rage. Darkness throbbed across its entire body. Lauriam rose to his feet as he summoned his keyblade and Elrena ran over to join him, and they turned back to see their companions struggling to their feet. “This is _our_ fight,” they told them with reassuring smiles before charging towards the beast.

Lauriam launched himself up with a blast of wind and slashed the gorilla’s eye and made it grasp the air angrily with a fist, leaving an opportunity for Elrena to cut through its side. She danced  around its feet as she sliced the beast over and over, causing it to pummel the tarmac with its fists and leave enormous craters. Lauriam threw himself over again to crash his blade down across their face while they were distracted and it howled as one of its eyes burst into darkness. It sent the keybearers backwards as it flapped its wings, buffeting them with wind as it rose to the air.

It screeched with rage as darkness began to form in its hands and two shadowy rifles appeared. The pair looked at each other with alarm before splitting in two directions as it launched blasts of energy towards streets, Lauriam narrowly avoiding a lamppost the was sent hurtling down towards him. Elrena ran from her own stream of shots as she looked over to Lauriam.

“THROW ME, THEN FOLLOW THROUGH!” she yelled over. He understood immediately.

Elrena felt the wind pick up her feet and prepared herself, jumping just as the breeze rocketed her into the air and sent her airborne. The heartless watched the keybearer surge towards it and tried pointing its weapons towards them, but they were too slow. Elrena yelled as she summoned her magic to surround her in one concentrated blast.

There was a loud clap of thunder and the heartless roared with pain as it was sent hurtling towards the ground to crash into the pavement. It blinked up with its single eye as Elrena began to descend, and then with a sudden movement Lauriam had thrown himself forward to match her. They pointed their keyblades down and yelled.

“TOGETHER!”

The wind whipped at their backs as they launched down. Their keyblades sunk into the monster’s chest as it exploded into a shrouding dark cloud. An enormous heart drifted up into the night.

An awed Eddie and Jessica walked over to the crater to stare down at the pair, watching as they laughed with weary exhaustion. Lauriam pulled Elrena up as they rose unsteadily to their feet before turning to their audience. Eddie tried to think of something to say, but found himself simply sliding down to check on the two as a smiling Jessica joined them.

“HELLO, MR. VALIANT.”

A group of green-suited Cogs had surrounded the crater’s edge as they pointed down pistols. Their ringleader, the loan shark robot from earlier that day, smiled down toothily at the group. Elrena began to tremble. “NO-” she yelled as she began to raise her keyblade.

“DON’T. MOVE.”

She was halfway through conjuring thunder when she noticed the robot had put his hands to his lips. His robotic eye flit over to the side once, then twice, and she noticed a security camera watching the street. She slowly lowered it as the Cogs descended into the crater with their guns held out.

One of the Cogs pressed a button. The camera lowered with a shower of sparks. Lauriam watched as the robots lowered their weapons and the shark shambled forward. It retrieved something from a compartment and placed it in Lauriam’s hand. He felt a small metal chip. “THEY ARE TAKING YOUR FRIEND OFFWORLD. FOLLOW HIM. QUICKLY," said the robot.

It nodded to its team and they reached into their suits, and Eddie watched in confusion as the robots began to throw scraps of metal and gears around the crater. The scraps were the same color as their suits: the scene of a great battle began to appear. “Why aren’t you plugging us here and now?” he asked the shark suspiciously. It looked down at him.

“OUR ENEMY IS COMMON. WE WILL STAY IN TOUCH, MR. VALIANT.” 

The robots nodded to the group as they retraced their steps, moving backwards up the crater and onto the street. They threw their guns into the crater and moved back towards the door. Jessica knelt down to retrieve one of the guns and, out of tired curiosity, pulled the trigger. A stream of water shot out.

“Squirt guns.”

Lauriam exhaled as Elrena yelled into her palms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Launchpad McQuack hummed a merry tune as he turned the corner of the Boulevard, spotting the familiar sight of Luigi’s tire shop. The top hat guy had said his buddies would be there to meet him, or if not they’d be there any second. And they’d be heading to another world too! Launchpad felt that he was really getting mileage out of this adventure. Speaking of…

He walked around the front of the shop, watching as Luigi and Guido stared out from behind the window. They mouthed something that he couldn’t hear. “Hi Luigi! Hi Guido!” he said happily as he strutted over to the Quack Pack. Launchpad figured that he’d might as well warm the engine up while he waited.

Someone in a helmet was standing by his ship and giving it a good old look. They turned as Launchpad approached and he noticed they had a spooky skeleton mouth. “Is this your ship?” they asked.

Launchpad beamed and gave them a thumbs up. “Sure is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	33. As a Judgement

“EDDIE VALIANT! When’s the last time you stick your thumb out for a cab?!”

Their taxi cab yelled up angrily at Valiant as he sighed with exasperation. _“I don’t got a car, but I know_ _one,”_ he had told them as they’d picked themselves out of the crater, and the keybearers had no idea what he was talking about. Lauriam had remembered Luigi at the last second only to watch as a talking taxi came yelling through the bushes.

“I’m tryin’ to walk more Benny! Gimme a break!” Eddie attempted to defend himself as Elrena leaned back in the seat. The fact that it was a living seat had kind of freaked her out at first but she realized quickly that she was too tired to care. She gave the cab a friendly pat on the side as she pulled her hat over her eyes, causing it to honk with surprise. “HEY! Watch the luggage, toots!”

They’d dropped off Jessica back at the club, which had been surrounded by confused police officers, employees and customers alike. She’d told them she’d catch up with them later after she’d given a statement and made sure that things were in good hands. _“We have some catching up to do, huh?_ ” she had told Elrena with a raised brow, glancing at Lauriam for a moment with a sly smile before turning to the crowd. He’d looked over at Elrena’s blushing face in surprise. _“You’ve met before?”_

_“Apparently…”_

Yet another mystery to add to the pile. Lauriam frowned as the wind blew his hair back, and he tapped the fedora that lay on his lap in thought. Yet another article of his clothing that had earned some bullet holes. He felt as though he’d at least keep this one.

Benny turned onto the Boulevard with a screech and cruised under the streetlights. “Hey, you give that schmuck Luigi a big ‘heyo’ from Benny alright?” the cab asked the group as he headed towards their destination. “He kind of owes me money!” The car ground to a halt as a few night stragglers glanced over at the commotion. Lauriam and Eddie gave him their thanks as they helped haul the protesting Elrena out of the cab: she’d gotten about two minutes of sleep during the ride.

They watched him speed away and knock over a parking meter. “You have remarkable friends, Mr. Valiant,” said Lauriam with a spry smile as the three turned the corner, “but I believe I know the feeling.” Elrena had given him friendly punch as the detective grinned. “Yeah, and now I got a couple more to worry about!”

“You make all your friends in shootouts?” asked Elrena as she slumped forward a little. She was only slightly sarcastic, and Eddie had to give it serious thought. “At least a couple.”

The three noticed the blinking signs of Luigi’s shop up ahead. “So you guys drove?” he asked in surprise, and they’d explained they’d come in a ship. “You mean the spaceships?” he asked with wide eyes. “You ain’t gettin’ me in one of those, you’d have to pay me!” He spotted the distant figure of the Quack Pack and pointed over. “That’s the one over there? If so, you got company,” he told them as they turned, indicating a shadow across the lot. Someone was standing by the ship; it didn’t look like McQuack.

Lauriam and Elrena looked at one another uneasily. They turned to Eddie as he glanced over. “Look, Eddie, you can head back. We’ll handle the rest of this,” Elrena told him with a soft smile. The detective had helped them plenty today. What was one more mystery figure for them to take on before they hit the road? Lauriam nodded.

Eddie looked at the two of them with confusion. “You serious? After all this?” He made a sound of disbelief. ““C’mon. Whatever this guy wants I’ll be around to hear it.” He gestured with his hand.

The keybearers shared a nod as the three of them continued forward. The lights of the lot indicated a dark figure as they approached, dressed entirely in black, who stared at them from behind a dark helmet and a skeleton-mouth bandana. They had their thumbs hooked behind their belt as they stood motionlessly.

There said nothing. The lot was silent, save for the soft sound of wind in the night. The three became conscious of their breathing as they looked wordlessly at the figure.

“Are you the keyblade wielders?”

The voice was unfamiliar. Lauriam had stopped being surprised by these kinds of questions. “Perhaps,” he told the figure with a frown, “why do you ask?”

“I thought there were two of you.” They tilted their helmet in confusion as they indicated Eddie with a hand. “He doesn’t look like a keyblade wielder.”

The detective squinted. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  “You look like some two-bit cowboy, but you don’t see me running my mouth.”

Elrena cut to the chase. “Where’s Launchpad?” she asked the stranger, exhaling through her nose as she investigated the area quickly. She couldn’t make out anyone else in the lot, and they didn’t see any weapons on the mystery guy. They could still have something in their jacket . _Or they could  pull out a keyblade._ She wouldn’t be surprised.

The figure didn’t respond, instead dropping their hands to their sides to hang idly. The three looked at one another. “Where is our pilot?” tried Lauriam, wondering if they had any idea who they were talking about. “He’s a large talking duck, wearing-”

“A helmet, jacket, scarf, pants and boots. Do you _really_ want to know?”

“Okay, screw this.” Elrena bared her teeth as she summoned her keyblade and thrust it forward to shoot a blast of electricity. The figure stepped ever so slightly to watch the shot crackle by them. “One,” it remarked.

Lauriam threw his forward while their head was still turned only to watch as their arm shot out to grasp the weapon in mid-air, looking down at it with curiosity. “Two.” They watched it disappear from their hand in an orange glimmer before looking back up at Eddie. “You have nothing to do with this,” it warned him. “Leave.”

“I make that call!” he yelled angrily as he pointed his toon pistol. “Now-”

The figure jabbed two of its fingers towards him as if shooting its own phantom bullet. The gun was thrown out of his hands and soared off to the far street behind them as he grasped his arm in shock. Before the group could react the figure made their fingers into a claw and threw their hand to the side, and the keybearers watched  in horror as Eddie was thrown by some invisible force off into a nearby car. He yelled as he slammed into the windshield with enough force to shatter the glass.

“EDDIE!” Elrena cried out in alarm as Lauriam felt rage bubble in his chest. He raised his keyblade: only to find that he couldn’t. He couldn’t move an inch of his body. The sensation was sickeningly familiar as the figure moved casually forward to observe the two of them frozen in place, and it walked around them in a circle as if studying them.

“I’ve come to judge you.”

Elrena would spit on their helmet if she could. She would’ve beat this freak into a pulp free of charge. She watched in motionless fury as the figure took several steps backward. “I’m going to release you in three seconds,” it informed them. “Three. Two.”

“One.”

Lauriam’s emotions were unleashed as his blade surged forward in an arc, and the figure stepped back just out of range of the blow. Elrena moved forward to cover the distance and swiped widly with a yell, and flinched as a gloved fist moved from the side and collided with her cheek. She stepped backwards in a daze as she heard Lauriam move in from the side with his own combination of attacks. The figure moved the bare minimum that it needed to: a lean here and a step here brought them just out of reach as their palm swatted against the flat slide of the blade. A boot connected with Lauriam’s stomach as his momentum carried him too quickly forward, before they launched forward again with two more kicks in quick succession.

Elrena watched her companion stagger backwards in pain, taking a brief moment to glance backwards. Eddie was moving somewhat. She looked back and was startled to find the figure already halfway towards her, and she quickly threw out a thundering blast. The figure rolled away and kicked off the ground to continue their advance. Elrena sent two more arcs, this time in opposite directions as she tried to guess their movements.

“You need weapons?”

Elrena watched the figure dodge twice to the right as their first shot forward, and she found herself trying to desperately weave through an onslaught of hooks and jabs. Lauriam appeared from the darkness to bring his keyblade down on their head and they relented for a brief moment to step backwards. They watched as the keybearers stood side by side.

“I _am_ a weapon.”

“SHUT UP!”

The two felt the last bits of their adrenaline kicked in as they yelled in exhausted fury. Elrena came in from the right side while Lauriam lept upwards, letting a quick blast of wind speed him forward. His blade brushed against the side of their coat as they flinched away with a start, his blade smashing down into the pavement and they were caught unware by Elrena’s slices. Their palms threw out quickly to smack away the constant attacks as they were put on the retreat.

Lauriam saw his chance. He lashed out with his blade to throw it again, this time expecting it to fly by their head. The figure had grabbed a hold of Elrena’s blade mid-chop and they struggled with it as Elrena yelled angrily. The blade began to flicker with her power.

A boot shot up quickly to connect with Elrena’s stomach and she wretched air, doubling back as her keyblade was swatted away. The figure heard a whistling noise and grasped with their hand to retrieve Lauriam’s blade on its return arc.

There was a gunshot.

The figure raised its other hand in a panic and stared as a perfectly ordinary bullet hung in the air beside them. Eddie’s service pistol glimmered in the night as he shakily raised himself from the wreckage, giving a little laugh before he slumped unconcious. The whirl of the keyblade came close and the figure flinched, freezing it with their other hand. Their eyes flit over too late.

 Lauriam’s fist smashed into their visor as he threw a right hook. They were thrown backwards with a cracking noise, spinning over and over to lay in a heap as the two keybearers slumped to their knees. They looked at one another as their bodies shook with fatigue.

“….huh.”

They watched with ragged breaths as the figure lifted themselves to their feet and looked over to the side, throwing Eddie’s other pistol off into the night with a movement.  It turned now to look at the pair of them and Lauriam’s blood ran cold.

“I was waiting for this my whole life. I can’t remember the last time I got hit like that… and by _you_ of all people.”

It drew out a long, ragged breath as it strode over. Elrena made a movement and it lashed out at her, freezing her in place and slamming her down to the ground. Lauriam felt himself pulled up onto his feet as the figure gazed up at him. Their visor had been cracked on their left side, which allowed them a better view as Lauriam struggled. “Do you know who I am?” they asked him as the ground began to open around their feet.

A bright golden eye stared up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	34. A Wish Your Heart Makes

“Do you _KNOW_ who I _AM_?”

The dark figure repeated themself, more forcefully this time as Lauriam felt his throat begin to constrict. He looked into the golden eye and many names came to mind, each one more horrible than the next.

_“Organization XIII was defeated in its entirety...”_

He gasped for air as he felt his mind begin to slip. The figure stared up at them as his vision became hazy and he watched as their eye began to grow. Golden circles filled his vision as he felt himself falling into their dark center, and he plummeted inside.

Lauriam had no idea how long he fell. Nothing but shadow stretched around him as he descended. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think. He was left alone in silence.

After some time he noticed a faint glimmer below him. He watched as it came closer, a bright little spark, and before he collided with it there was an explosion of color and sound. He gasped.

A girl looked over at him in alarm. “Are you okay?” she asked him, eyes wide with concern. She looked familiar to him as he gave her a smile. “I’m fine,” he told her to try and ease her worries, “I just didn’t get much sleep.” He looked down and saw an unfinished plate of breakfast.

She gave him a small smile. “You’re always training...” Her orange hair gleamed in the sunlight that came through the nearby window: the rooftops of a colorful town could be seen in the distance. A name was on the tip of Lauriam’s tongue before it faded away, and he watched as she flipped the pages of the book she was reading.

“Yeah! Won’t you get enough sleep?” A voice to his side chided him, and Lauriam looked to a stuffed animal sitting on the table. It looked almost feline and regarded him with small blue eyes as it wiggled its arms. “You’re one to talk,” he teased it, and it made a strange noise as it pretended to be upset. He laughed.

He returned to his breakfast, glimpsing over at the girl as she read her book. Her arms were covered with dark bruises and her fingers had many bandages. She’d just started to learn magic spells and was currently having trouble with one of the most difficult types. He started to ask if she’d like some help before remembering why she had those injuries in the first place: she wouldn’t let anyone else cast it for her, even if she could muster the courage to ask them.

She held out a hand and he watched as the star-shaped blade appeared. She frowned in concentration as she muttered something out of her breath, and there was a small rumble of energy as she tried to cast something but it quickly fizzled out. She sighed.

“You should ask Lauriam for help,” the stuffed animal told her as it waddled to her side of the table, “he’s really good with Cure!” He dropped his fork and stared over at the creature. “Chirithy…” he warned it. He felt that they should know better.

The girl pouted a little as she gave Chirithy’s nose a small poke. She flit her eyes over to Lauriam, and then to her book, before she closed it with a sigh. “Just once… can you show me how to do it?” she said as she looked back over to him.

Lauriam scooted his chair back and walked over, gesturing that she come over to stand beside him. “Take out your keyblade,” he told her and watched as she copied his pose. He couldn’t help but smile as she squeezed her eyes in concentration. “It’s okay. Relax. Don’t even think about the keyblade.”

“Now close your eyes.” He watched as she shut hers, noticing there were two Chirithies on the table now. He put a finger on his lips and they copied the motion as he turned to the girl. “I want you to think of a flower. Any flower, you can choose. And I want you to picture it in your head.”

She smiled under closed lids. “You know which one I’m thinking of…” she said before she began to concentrate. He felt energy thrum between them as they both imagined their flower of choice. He put his hand softly on her shoulder.

“Imagine the flower blooming and filling you with warmth. When I let go, you let the power flow through you and through the keyblade.” His own flower disappeared from his mind: she was on her own now. He squeezed her shoulder. “You can do this.”

She nodded slowly as she took a deep breath, and then held it in as she gathered her energy around her. Lauriam felt it slowly draw inside her as faint traces of green began to emerge, and he lifted his hand. Her eyes snapped open as she raised her weapon.

“CURE!”

She watched as the image of an orange flower began to bloom above her and envelop the two of them in rays of light, exhaling with delight as she bathed in the energy and her bruises began to disappear. The image of the flower disappeared, and she placed her hands on her chest and looked up to see Lauriam watching proudly. “Big bro! I did it!”

 _Of course you did,_ he thought. He was about to say it when he heard a sniffle behind him, and the two turned in surprise. A man was standing in the kitchen that they hadn’t seen before. He wiped a tear from his eye as he gazed at them fondly from above a great bushy beard. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “but what a wonderful dream.”

“LAURY!”

Lauriam looked up in shock and saw Launchpad McQuack staring down at him in concern. The duck blinked and sighed with relief as he squeezed Lauriam’s shoulder. “Wowzer,” he said with a smile, “you were out like a light.”

Lauriam looked around in confusion. Daylight shined down from above the rooftops as he lay in Luigi’s parking lot, surrounded by cracked pavement. He noticed a crowd had gathered on the outskirts; camera flashes indicated reporters among them, and policemen walked around the scene collecting evidence. “Launchpad… you’re alright?” he asked the duck as he was lifted to his feet.

Launchpad nodded excitedly. “Never better! What about you?” He looked the keybearer up and down with a frown. “Heard you and the spooky guy got in a scrap,” he said before he pointed over at the tire shop. Luigi was talking excitedly with a reporter. “I mean really, I heard it! I was tied up in there!”

“Where’s Elrena?” he asked with sudden alarm as he spun around. She was nowhere to be seen, but Launchpad just smiled at him. “On the ship! C’mon, we gotta go and save your pal, pal!” He leaned in as he attempted to whisper. “The hat guy said he was gonna distract them…”

The two heard someone begin to sing a merry tune from above, and they glanced up as a strange machine began to descend into the near street. “THAT’S HIM!” Launchpad said with alarm as he looked at Lauriam. “We gotta head out.”

The two of them made a break for the Quack Pack. Lauriam jumped into the cargo bay and noticed Elrena slumped down on the side wall, staring dejectedly out at nothing. She looked up as he arrived and gave him a little smile before returning to staring. He thought she must need some time to think as he followed Launchpad into the cockpit.

 “You got the chip thingy?” the pilot asked him, and he pulled it out of his vest pocket. Launchpad inserted it into the console on the dashboard and the two of them watched as their travel map flickered to life. A new entry for a world began to emerge.

“Okay! We are goin’ to…” Launchpad began before he squinted his eyes. “Mon.. Montressor.” He looked over at Lauriam in confusion. “What’s Montressor?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“EDDIE VALIANT, what are you doing walking around like that? You just got hit by a car!”

“Dolores, I hit the car! Not the other way around!”

Eddie Valiant stood to one side of the crime scene as he tried explaining things to his wife, who had come running as soon as she had heard about the big fight. He’d told her he may not come home until late because of a new case, but she’d started to worry when he never came home at all. Eddie himself was a little confused why he felt like he just had a great night’s sleep when he remembered some shadowy creep throwing him around like a ragdoll.

They were interrupted as a jolly laugh rang out from above. The crowd of reporters turned their heads and even the police looked up in confusion as the weirdest machine Eddie had ever seen appeared out of nowhere. A man in a top hat waved down at the crowd and Eddie vaguely remembered someone telling him about top hats.

_“One little spark of inspiration,_

_Is at the heart of ALL creation!”_

He was singing now. Eddie and Dolores walked over in confusion to join the crowd as the man pedaled away at his flying machine and regaled the crowd with his song.

_“Right at the start of everything that's new,_

_One little spark lights up for you!”_

The machine came crashing down onto the pavement as he hopped from his seat and strolled over, smiling at the very confused crowd from above his beard. They tried to think of some questions as the police surged forward. “What’s the big idea?” asked someone and Eddie noticed that Lieutenant Santino had decided to show up.

He was answered by the roar of an engine and everyone turned around to watch as the Quack Pack began to rise into the air. Several policemen tried to run towards it but were thrown back as the ship rocketed off into the sky and disappeared. The top hat man chuckled and clapped his hands together. “Delightful! The start of a brand new adventure!” The police whirled around angrily as the man continued. “It was essential that my friends continue on their way.”

“Those guys are friends of yours?” Eddie asked as he gave the strange man a once over.

“Well, we haven’t properly met yet, but yes!” The man chuckled as he came forward, grabbing Eddie’s hand and giving it an unexpectedly vigorous shake with a gloved hand. “Mr. Valiant! I’ve heard quite a lot about you. You showed bravery in that fight with the Remnant!”

Eddie was now completely confused. “Who are you supposed to be?”

The man smiled over as he tipped his hat. There was a bright puff of colors as a purple dragon appeared on his shoulder.

“Why, I am the Dreamfinder!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	35. Another Side, Another Story

Lou woke with a gasp, looking around the unfamiliar room in shock. He had just had an incredible dream in which he sat on a diving board and looked into a vault stacked high with treasure. He had decided to jump in head first, and mid-dive he had started to wonder if the impact would be fatal. Luckily he had woken up right before he could find out.

He was in sort of dark, grey room, and he stared out into the stars through a glass viewport. Was he in space? He tried to stand from his seat but quickly found that he was bound to the chair with rope. An urgent look to his left indicated one large Cog standing by, and another flanked his right side as well.

“Are you DAFT?!” he yelled at them, prompting one to look over, “I was on a STREAK! You would’ve had your money back five times over if you fools had just been PATIENT!” He grit his teeth and angrily tried to shake himself free and found that the chair must’ve been bolted into the floor. A cold hand gripped his shoulder tightly and he found himself staring up at the Cog, who from the chin up was dressed in a Pirate’s garb. It grunted at him.

Lou probably would’ve headbutt him if it didn’t look like it would hurt him the most. “Where are you taking me?” he asked the two robots, watching with dismay as they returned to stand silently at their posts. He returned his gaze to the front of the room and noticed a few other robots sitting around consoles. They must certainly be on some kind of ship.

He watched as the monitor began to flash, noticing an “Incoming Transmission”. He frowned with irritation as the robots began to patch through the connection. Maybe he’d be able to get some information this way.

“Hello? You hearing this?”

An unfamiliar voice. Lou looked over in surprise as one of the cogs answered him. “TRANSMISSION RECEIVED,” they said in a booming voice.

“…so do you have the guy?” the voice asked. This caused someone else to make an irritated noise. “He’s so bad at this. I want to do this,” the second voice said. “I agree. You are very bad at this,” said another man. “Shut up and let me negotiate!” snapped the first voice in retaliation.

“PAYLOAD IS ON SCHEDULE FOR DELIVERY,” said the pirate, “ARRANGEMENT FOR: MONTRESSOR SPACEPORT, WILL PROCEED.”

“I want to see if it’s _the_ guy,” said the second voice. “How would _you_ know?” asked the first voice and the two bickered for a moment before a woman interrupted. “ENOUGH! Turn on the images.” Lou’s jaw dropped as he watched their visual transmission appear.

“You have to be joking…” he muttered.

Six familiar black hoods stared down at him, the outfits of the Organization. Their faces were obscured in shadow. “You have to be JOKING!” Lou repeated, enraged as he shook his chair again. This caused the figures to look at one another. “You reckon that’s him?” one of them said to the others, and another nodded. “I see blonde hair, and a guy!” one said excitedly.

“Organization XIII wants me back, is that it?” Lou asked them angrily as he looked between the group, watching them mutter between themselves as his temper flared. He laughed, beside himself. “I assure you, it’s a risk that you do _not_ wish to take.”

The middle figure peered down at him. “Whoa there. I think you’ve got the wrong idea. Or, heh, maybe the wrong Organization.” Lou stared up at them as he continued. Two red eyes glimmered in the darkness.

“We’re Organization VI… and a half.”

 

**END OF ACT TWO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	36. La Sentenza

**ACT THREE**

 

“The next time you send your attack dog I would like to know beforehand!”

The Phantom tapped his armrest as he watched Judge Doom’s furious form glare at him from his mirror. The Judge had demanded an emergency meeting after the past day’s events and the two of them had been granted some privacy in the parlor. The Phantom sat up in his chair now as he shook a finger. “You will treat my attendant with proper respect,” he warned the Judge, “and I will do whatever I please in the Boulevard.” He sat back as he laced his fingers together. “I do not remember it being under _your_ jurisdiction _,_ Judge Doom.”

He watched as the Judge’s mouth twitched. “It isn’t. _Yet._ ” He straightened himself as he cracked his cane against the ground. “When Sunset City and Toontown are united as the central hub of the galaxies, you might prefer to be in good favor with their leader!”

“Judge, I treat you with nothing but the greatest respect!” The Phantom gestured absently at the figure in the mirror. “You’ll find that I have offered nothing but support for your… endeavors. Why would I _not_ have your favor?”

Doom’s glasses flickered as he leaned forward. “What I have FOUND is that keeping secrets is a good way to make enemies.” He shook an angry fist. “How long have you known that keyblade wielders were accompanying the duck? From the start?”

Someone laughed off to the side of the room. The Judge turned and noticed a man sitting in on the meeting, crossing his legs as he shook his head. “Sounds to me like he just wants to whine,” said Doctor Facilier. He sipped his coffee and noticed a spider had fallen in the cup, throwing it over his shoulder.

The Judge was momentarily speechless. “WHY is he here, exactly?!” he asked the Phantom, outraged, as the skeleton nodded at Facilier. “The Doctor has every right to partake in this conversation, especially now that you have revealed your true concerns.”

“So you’re saying this… vagabond knew before I did?” the Judged muttered as he looked over at Facilier with distaste. The Doctor raised an eyebrow in offense as his shadow slithered below him, pouncing on the spider for a snack. “Course I did,” he said as he smirked over, gesturing with his own cane at the mirror. “In fact, I’m startin’ to wonder why _you_ didn’t. You want to be Mister Space, but you don’t know what’s _really_ going on in the stars?”

The Judge scoffed as he turned back to the Phantom. “How long did you know?” he asked with a growl as the skeleton stared at him with his sockets.

“From the very start, my friend!” he told him. “I found it fortuitous that both Scrooge McDuck and the forces of light would be dealt a blow in one fell swoop!  I said nothing on the subject as I fully expected Syndrome to eliminate the three.” He tapped his armrest again. “The fact that he could not handle them was proof that he had no place in the Foundation. Now, do you have any news that I am _not_ aware of?”

The Judge ground his teeth. “None whatsoever, it would seem. And what exactly is your plan to deal with these two keyblade wielders?” 

“I await a report from my attendant,” replied the Phantom. He gestured over to Facilier, who began walking over. “In the meantime, continue overseeing your operations as usual. I look forward to hearing of your meeting.” The Phantom grinned. “I wish you the best.”

Judge Doom whirled around sharply to leave before turning with a frown. “The others will surely hear about this,” he warned the pair, only to watch the Phantom burst into a chuckle. “Oh, please! Tell them!” said the skeleton, “You’ll find they already know. Or that they couldn’t possibly care.”

The figure in the mirror disappeared with a growl and it hovered out the nearest door. Doctor Facilier let out a long whistle as he watched it float away, turning to the Phantom. “I know some short fuses, but that guy has them beat. Why’s he a part of this?”

The Phantom smiled as he indicated a nearby chair for his colleague. “The Judge is something of a powder keg, yes. He is quite resourceful however, and his inclination for scheming rivals our own. The man has vision!” He looked over as Facilier took a seat. “You know, he wasn’t always so hot-tempered.”

Facilier lowered his coffee with a sly grin. “Now Phanny, you telling me that death changes a man?” he asked as they shared a laugh together. The Phantom snapped his fingers as a headless manservant floated inside to refill the Doctor’s drink. It tasted horrible, but Facilier knew his manners.

“Now, my friend. How are things in New Orleans?” the Phantom asked over. Facilier leaned his cane against the side of his chair as he thought. “Let’s see now. Mardi Gras coming up soon,” he began as he pointed over, “but you already know about all that. Won’t bore you with the details.” His shadow slithered behind him as he sipped his drink. “Not everyday a prince comes to town.”

“Remind me, is he an… evil prince?” asked the Phantom, a little hopeful, but Facilier rolled his eyes with a sigh. “I wish. Would speed things along nicely! Besides, last I heard he was getting in trouble with the folks.” He leaned forward. “Word is he’s going broke.”

The Phantom tsked as he waved a hand away. “A few extra pennies I can do without.” He looked back at the doctor. “But if there’s a hole in his heart we can certainly fill it. Could you keep an eye on him when he arrives?”

Facilier smiled as he leaned back and steepled his fingers. “Oh I was planning on it. Sure thing.” He then frowned. “There’s something else. Wasn’t sure if you had to do with this or not.” He tilted his head a little. “Something evil’s showed up in the bayou.”

The Phantom leaned over with curiosity. “Besides the witch, you mean?” he asked, and Facilier shook his head. “Mama Odie ain’t evil. But that’s a whole other problem.” He looked around the parlor for a moment before continuing. “I never felt something this bad before, and you know my kind of friends. This one’s almost out of my league.” His shadow squirmed a little as it nodded.

The skeleton tapped his chin in thought. “Curious…” he muttered before looking over. “I can arrange for some more heartless to be sent, at your disposal of course. See if you can reach out to this entity. It may be a powerful ally.” He watched as the Doctor nodded before continuing. “Now, have you had the chance to visit-”

They were interrupted as a dark corridor formed on the other side of the parlor, and the two turned to watch as the dark form of the attendant entered the room. They gazed out with one golden eye from their broken visor. “Well well…” began Facilier as he looked over.

“Ah, yes!” The Phantom nearly bounced in his chair with excitement. “Doctor, I believe you have already met my attendant.” He watched as the figure walked over and stood at quiet attention, and couldn’t help but notice the injury. “Have you been hurt?”

“I’m fine.” It responded curtly as it looked between the two. “This was their only hit.”

“Looks like a good one though,” Facilier told them with a grin. Their eye snapped over to look at him as he chuckled. “Just messing with you now.”

The Phantom clapped his hands together. “Excellent! We look forward to your judgement in the matter then. Please, tell us our thoughts.” He leaned back as the two looked over in anticipation. The figure began.

“They are somewhat skilled with their weapons, but they aren’t masters. They specialize in one type of magic each: the woman uses thunder, I think the man uses wind. Their greatest strength is their endurance and that they work well when fighting together. They’re not dangerous, but they could be later.” The figure tapped the cracks in their helmet. “This only happened because they brought a third that I didn’t expect.”

“A third keyblade wielder?” asked the Phantom in surprise as the figure shook their head. “No, a man with a gun.  A local. I thought I dispatched him but he caught me by surprise.” The figure stared down at the Phantom. “I won’t make the same mistake again.”

The Phantom scratched his skull in thought. “Did you tell them what we planned you to say?” he asked his attendant, and smiled as they nodded. “Good. I’m sure that doubts will begin to fester. I am a bit curious about one thing…” he shifted a bit in his seat as he looked up. “Did you happen to _actually_ know them, by chance?”

The two men watched as the figure fell silent. “I don’t know,” it admitted, “I don’t think so. Does it really matter?”

Facilier watched as the Phantom chuckled. “No, I suppose it doesn’t. You know how I can be.” He pointed up at his attendant with a finger. “The real question is how you felt about it all.”

“I didn’t.”

Facilier laughed a little with a perked eyebrow as he looked at the figure. The Phantom however looked at them strangely. “Not a thing? Not a flicker of something faint?”

“I didn’t feel anything,” repeated the figure. Facilier watched as the Phantom rose from his chair and took a step forward, leaning down to stare at his attendant.

“Take off that helmet,” he commanded, “I want to look you in the eyes when you say it.”

The Doctor watched as the figure’s hands began to remove the helmet, before a “Huh!” escaped his lips. His shadow skirted across the floor to take a closer look in surprise. The sickly face of a young woman had appeared, with two sunken golden eyes sitting underneath short dark hair. She stared back from above her bandana.

“I felt _nothing_.”

The Phantom grinned. “Your master taught you well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's had a hard life.
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	37. Land Ho

At the corner of the Montressor Spaceport, the RLS Legacy sat docked and awaiting its next voyage. Its crew had begun to grow impatient and the majority of them now sat below deck, milling around the galley as they murmured among themselves. The crewmen may have come from the furthest reaches of the galaxies but they were a close-knit group, with many tales of adventure to call their own. Their talk was less pleasant now as they eyed one another suspiciously in the shadows: an idle ship often bred a distrustful crew.

Someone began to walk down the nearby stairs with heavy thuds, and they watched as the ship’s cook closed the hatch behind him. “Stars pass me by,” he chided them with a grin as he turned, “now what’s with all the long faces I see? We out of grog?”

“Do not give us the jokes!” cried a small creature, their navigator. He glared from his several eyes as they quivered on their stalks. “You are knowing what this is about!” The crew rumbled their agreeance and slammed their fists on the tables.

One man flipped his tentacle beard out in irritation. “We’re tired of all this waitin’ about,” he told the cook, glaring as he watched him lumber over to the kitchen. “All the noises, the smells! Feel like some kind of… I’unno.” The tentacles writhed as the head wandered from the torso, which was actually another sailor entirely, and he looked to his friend for help. “Prisoner?” they offered.

This caused some more chatter. “When are we movin’?!” cried a small woman as she stared over with beady eyes. The cook seemed to have begun to ignore them as he tasted his soup, making a sour face as he sipped before adding some spices.

There was a sinister chuckle as a six-legged creature stepped forward, pointing an accusatory claw.  “I’m thinking he’s enjoying himself.” They stared over with golden eyes and grinned as the cook ladled some soup into a bowl. “He’s gotten good at… serving.”

The cook looked over with surprise. “Why, Mr. Scroop, ya wound me so. Can’t a man enjoy a good meal every now and then?” He dropped the bowl to the counter and popped his finger in his mouth as Scroop glowered. “Mmm. Could use a titch more flavor.”

The crew watched as the cook’s expression hardened. He stomped over to Scroop and pointed a metallic finger, and it quickly retracted itself to become a knife. “And if ye don’t watch yer bleedin’ tongue I’ll throw you in the pot meself!” he growled angrily, watching as Scroop hissed and slunk away from the weapon. Satisfied, the cook pointed the knife around the galley. “Now if you’ll shut your gobs, you might find I have something INTERESTIN’ to share!”

Silence filled the galley. The cook’s peg leg whirred mechanically as he paced around the tables. “I’ve been keeping me ears to the winds. I heard there’s a _doctor_ coming to port... and he’s not our lovely captain’s.” He raised his good hand to the deck at the mention.

“So?!” the navigator asked angrily as the cook turned. “If he is not real doctor, he is missing map!” The crew looked at each other with confusion and nodded. Without the map, their voyage would be a pointless.

“Trust me now,” the cook assured them, “we’ll still be having our map.” His knife was joined by another as he raised the two. “When Doctor Doppler arrives, he’ll never be seein’ the Legacy! He’ll just be, heh, indisposed a’course.” The crew laughed as he continued. “We just need the map! Then we take our new doctor aboard, he tells the captain a wee little lie, and we’re on our way… with one less unfamiliar face to worry ‘bout.”

Scroop looked unconvinced. “And what if the doctor will not cooperate?” he asked over, snapping his claw.  In his time he had met a few unlucky, unmoving men, and they had all been dealt with accordingly.

The cook turned. His robotic eye spun in the darkness. “ _Everyone_ wants a piece a’ Treasure Planet.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrena stared down at her hand, watching as she summoned the lava keyblade, then her star keyblade. She idly cycled through the two in bursts of orange and white as Lauriam walked out of the cockpit and looked over in surprise. “You can change between the two?” he asked.

She blinked and turned her head. “Yeah. You just have to think of the keychain thing.” She held out the star blade to him and wiggled the chain. “Star.” It disappeared, and the Island blade appeared momentarily in its place. “Evil S.” The keychain was now a white letter S, similar to that worn by the man who had tried to kill them. _Something to remember him by,_ thought Lauriam grimly as he switched between the two keyblades.

He took a seat next to Elrena, who hadn't moved since they’d left the Boulevard. “Have you noticed any differences?” he asked her as he turned his head. Lauriam had thought they’d hardly had a moment to talk about their weapons, though he quickly realized neither of them had had a moment where they wanted to. But being beaten by an unknown figure had been somewhat sobering.

Elrena shook her head. “Not really. I mean it’s probably got a fire boost or something.” She looked up at him. “You got any fire spells?” she asked, causing him to lean his head against the wall in thought.

“Perhaps.” he murmured. He knew he’d have to expand his skills beyond just using the wind. He looked down into his hand as he tried to picture a flickering flame, and he thought he felt heat on his palm, but was otherwise unsuccessful. “Though not at the moment.”

Elrena said nothing. She mimicked his gesture and looked at her own hand intently. Lauriam had noticed she sounded dejected and thought that she had every reason to. “About that fight…”

“We got absolutely stomped.” She flit her eyes towards his own. “Yeah. I know.” Elrena let out a sigh as she pushed her legs out in front of her. “We could barely touch them. At least cape guy had a laser, this one just _played_ with us.”

Lauriam had his own slew of emotions about the defeat and wanted desperately to put them aside. “Did you know them?” he asked her, thinking back to the golden eye in the darkness. He couldn’t place their voice but their appearance resembled several people he had known throughout his lives. That eye color had long symbolized darkness, and more recently, the presence of Master Xehanort himself.

_They didn’t even have a weapon._

“Only one thing I know for sure: Telekinesis is such trash!”

It was if she had read his mind. Elrena looked over angrily as she crossed her arms. “Wish I could’ve learned that one so _I_ could spout one-liners.” She exhaled angrily as Lauriam looked over. She was returning to her usual self. “Living weapon, yeah, okay.”

“At least we found a limit to their powers,” he told her, “and that they can be touched at all.” This caused her to reach over and give his arm a squeeze in wonder. “Yeah, you sent them flying,” she said.

He had watched “Nimbus” closely in the jungle and had followed her example. He formed a fist as he smiled over at her. “I learned from the best,” he told her truthfully, and watched as she gave him a warm smile. She leaned over and put a hand on his own.

“…you’re not allowed to sound so cool with your thumb in your fist. Here.” Her finger traced the side of his hand as she helped him, and they talked with one another in the quiet of the cargo bay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship shook around them for some time before growing still. Lauriam helped Elrena up as they began to head towards the cockpit. They’d started to grow accustomed to the Quack Pack and had realized that vibrations of that length meant that they’d exited a waypoint. Launchpad yelled over as if on cue. “Montressor comin’ up just ahead!”

The two entered and Elrena leaned on the empty chair, staring out into the distance. “Seriously? We’re going to the MOON?” she asked in disbelief. They looked out at a familiar crescent shape that sat in the darkness. Launchpad tapped some buttons on his dashboard and pulled up the map. “Huh. Coulda sworn I’ve been to the moon…” he mumbled in confusion.

The world grew closer as they approached and shapes appeared in the distance. Lauriam stared in wonder.

“I don’t believe that’s a moon.”

An enormous township began to take shape, curving over on top of itself as it bustled with life below. Enormous ships hovered closely to its edges and moved in every direction to cloud the horizon. The three watched in awe as one flew dangerously close, cannons pointed out at them before its sails dropped down and the ship rocketed off out of sight. Elrena and Launchpad looked out at the scene wordlessly before chiming out in unison.

“PIRATES?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	38. Slippin' Into Darkness

“Aye, get off! Them’s not for sitting on!”

Lauriam rose from the barrel with a hasty apology as its owner waved an irritated limb. The group had, after much deliberation, found something resembling an empty space within the dockyard, and the moment they had stepped off the ship they had been charged by a group of furious aliens. They waved their hats at them and began yelling in a strange language that none of them could understand, but Launchpad had assured the pair that he had this taken care of. Elrena had told him she’d take a look around the dock and Lauriam had been left by himself. Now seatless, he turned his head back to the commotion.

Launchpad was stammering something nervously and flit his eyes over and back. Lauriam gave him a nod and walked over as he leaned in, whispering loudly. “I thought I was getting somewhere, but now this guy is giving me this look.  And doing this _thing_!” He indicated the leader of the pack who rolled all of his eyes and pounded one tentacle slowly into the other. He pointed at the ship and then repeated the motion while staring intently.

“He wants payment.” Lauriam looked over and spotted Elrena waving as she came their way. He held his hand up and she threw the munny purse, and with a swift catch he deposited it in the alien’s tentacle. It threw Launchpad some parting noises before it slithered off and he shrugged apologetically. “He shoulda just said so!”

“That was the last of our munny,” said Elrena as she handed the two of them something, “so drink up and hope the water here’s good.” It was a pair of canteens, and she wiggled her own at them. “If we find Luxord quickly we can be back for dinner.”

Lauriam took a drink. “We still need his ship,” he reminded her as she clicked her tongue. It was likely still around the Boulevard unless his captors had forced him here on his own. Whatever the case it would be best if they found him quickly. _And if he doesn’t want to come with us, what then?_ Lauriam put the question aside for later.

“I might not understand anything anyone’s saying, but I’m coming with ya this time,” Launchpad told them as they walked off of their pier. The group was immediately thrust into a crowd: dockworkers mingled with shopkeepers, sailors and travelers alike. Lauriam and Launchpad had to quickly crouch as a rowboat sailed over their heads, with its drunken pilot laughing at the robots flying in pursuit. He guessed they were the local security.

“Great. Robot cops.” Elrena sighed and looked back as they tried to maneuver through the crowd. “Robots are a thing here, so asking about the suit guys is probably a dead end. Do we just ask about Luxord?”

Lauriam turned his head and surveyed the surrounding people. He counted all sorts of fascinating shapes, but none of them were ones he knew. “Yes. Try asking about a blonde man with an earring.” He glanced at his companions. “Humans may be rare here.”

Someone smacked heavily into his side and he looked down in surprise. A pony-tailed boy grimaced and looked up angrily at him. “Watch it,” he grumbled, glaring up at Lauriam before stalking away behind the group. Maybe humans weren’t a rarity after all.

It was Launchpad’s turn to exhale heavily as someone collided with him. Tackled was a better word for it: a large helmet slammed into his chest as an armored figure fell forward. “O-oh dreadfully sorry sir, terribly sorry,” someone apologized from inside the round helmet, “it’s this suit you see. I just can’t get the hang of the thing.” The viewport snapped open as Launchpad struggled for breath and a pair of eyes blinked from behind glasses. He looked over his pilot’s outfit. “Hold on, you wouldn’t happen to be a captain would you?”

“Arr, you are completely right!” The man looked over at a blonde haired woman, sporting an eyepatch. From their swagger they assumed the woman to be the first mate. “You got some pirate-y questions for us?”

His eyes grew as they gave his helmet a vigorous shake. “Pirates? Gracious, no, nothing of the sort please!” He looked up at the muscular crewman standing nearby, who was staring down at the first mate as if he had several questions.  “If that’s the sort of business you are in, I think I’ll have to say goodbye for now.”

“I’m not a pirate!” Launchpad laughed and gave the man a reassuring slap on the shoulder as his suit rattled, a gear springing away. “I’m more of a delivery guy.”

“Merchants! Thank the stars. Maybe you can help us then,” the man’s eyes suddenly glanced around as he began to look for someone. “Jim? JIM!” He apologized as the group turned to look for the Jim in question. “You leave a teenager alone for a minute and-”

“Doc, I’m here. Geez.” Lauriam noticed the boy from earlier had returned, and he quickly averted his gaze when he saw the three. “Don’t blow a sprocket.”

“Jim Hawkins! You know that we should be sticking closely together.” He tried to whisper as Jim watched in embarrassment. “I apologize, but you know how the, err, mood swings are at this age.”

Elrena rolled her visible eye. “It’s fine.” She grinned as the boy’s expression softened a little and turned back to the armored man. “So what’s up?”

The man rubbed his mitts together. “Well, I am Dr. Delbert Doppler. Renowned and celebrated astronomer. Perhaps you’ve heard of me?” He looked on at three blank faces. “Moving on then! I am looking for a ship that I’ve commissioned and must find it as soon as possible.” He raised his brows. “Would you happen to know where the RLS Legacy has docked?”

Lauriam shook his head. “My apologies. I don’t believe I know the ship.” He turned his head to his companions to see how they would proceed, but saw similar reactions. “I don’t know where my own ship is docked,” admitted Launchpad.

“Sorry, first time in port,” Elrena told the Doctor. He scratched his brow through his viewport before sighing. “It’s alright. We’d better continue our investigation then.” He nodded, righting himself before he could collide with anyone else.

“Doctor, before you go,” added Lauriam quickly before he could lower his viewport, “have your or Jim seen another human here?” The two looked at each other as he added to his description. “He has blonde hair and an earring on his left ear. He was wearing… brighter clothes last we saw him.” That was the most he could remember.

Jim only offered a shrug. The Doctor shook his head apologetically. “I’m afraid I have not seen such a human. But if I see him, I will tell him that, Captain…” He pointed his glove at Launchpad as he struggled for a name, and he eventually got the hint. “I will tell him that Captain McQuack is searching for him. Thank you for your time!”

The three turned to watch the odd pair wander off, the suited Doppler shambling a bit as he tried to operate his armor. Jim looked back curiously before the two had disappeared from sight, and Lauriam looked down at the grinning Elrena. “When did you put on the eyepatch?” he asked.

The three talked amongst themselves as a set of shadows in the nearby alley watched, and pair of yellow eyes looked at the others. “That’s _one_ doctor,” said Scroop as he and his men disappeared in pursuit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Lauriam sat sweating outside a tavern as Launchpad and Elrena asked questions inside. Lauriam had started to feel overdressed an hour earlier but neither he nor their “Captain” would alter their outfits. Launchpad had gotten more into the sailor role as their conversations around town continued, and when he’d asked for an eyepatch Lauriam had been happy to pass off his magic mask. He was too fond of using both his eyes.

The keybearer looked despondently off at the nearby wishing well. Hoping to draw out some water, he’d only found floating coins and the distant rumbling of an engine underneath. He still was still feeling some cultural whiplash from his day on the Boulevard. Lauriam looked off into the nearby street idly, wondering how the Guardians of Light had handled it. A number of shadows appeared as they turned the corner, and at first he paid them no mind. As they became more visible Lauriam found himself frozen in place.

Five figures clad in black coats walked down the busy street, talking to one another as they marched towards the square. The outfits were unmistakable: the black cloaks of the Organization had appeared in the spaceport, standing out like walking shadows among the colorful crowd. Lauriam felt himself instinctively backing up the porch as they approached and quickly disappeared into the tavern.

He almost crashed into Elrena who blinked up at him in confusion. Launchpad stood off to one side. “Get away from the door,” Lauriam told them in alarm, “NOW.” He almost hauled Elrena over in his panic as a confused Launchpad followed. A family of aliens looked over at the intrusion with frowns as Lauriam indicated the nearby window. Elrena peered outside.

“What? What is it?”

“By the well. Keep low.”

She squinted. “I don’t see-” she began before her eyes flared open in shock. She swore, and dipped her head low. “No WAY. No no no.” Lauriam didn’t want to believe it himself. “What are we looking at?” asked Launchpad as he took up most of the window, pressing his hands against the glass. Lauriam indicated with his fingers that they move into the corner and they all regrouped.

“The black coats represent the Organization,” Lauriam tried to summarize quickly, “and they are some of the most evil forces we know. They travel worlds and spread darkness… like the monsters you’ve seen before.” Launchpad tapped his bill as he tried to remember any especially monstrous monsters and Lauriam continued. “They know the two of us and may be looking for us, or our friend.”

“Or both. You know it has to be both.” Elrena scrunched her brows as she tried to think. _One mystery was bad enough, but five? And which five?_  Yeah, there had been a couple of coat-stealers in the past, but five randoms on a world with three ex-Organization members? She wouldn’t count on it. “Could you figure who they were?”

Lauriam hadn’t dared to take a long enough look. “I couldn’t. They also didn’t have their weapons out.” Merlin had told them before that the second Organization XIII had fallen at the Keyblade Graveyard, so why had so many dark figures appeared in their travels? They had one as an enemy already, and Lauriam felt as though he wouldn’t take his chances. He knew there was a hard question he had to ask.

“So do we go check it out?” The two keybearers looked up at Launchpad in surprise. He frowned down with determination and punched one hand into another. “These guys sound like bad news. Should we tail ‘em and find out what they’re scheming?”

Elrena thought about it for a second. “You mean like a stealth mission?” Lauriam hadn’t heard the term used in a very long time. He couldn’t remember a recent occurrence when he or Elrena had faced a threat without tackling it head on, be it through deception or elimination. “Did you have some experience with that?” he asked Elrena as he tried to remember.

She shrugged and wiggled a hand. “Every now and then, yeah.” She nudged her head towards Launchpad as he tried to follow their conversation. “But it sounds like the Captain here has the most experience.”

He looked slightly embarrassed. “I mean, I helped do some bad guy busting, yeah-”

Lauriam nodded. “Then it’s settled. We’ll observe from a distance, and see if we can gather information. Either about the Organization, or Luxord.” He indicated the door with a hand. “We’ll follow your example Launchpad.”

The duck was stunned for a few moments before he beamed, placing his fists on his hips. “Leave it to me! C’mon, we gotta find some trash cans.”

A sixth hooded figure sat up on the second floor, obscured by the shadows. They watched the group make their way to the door before slipping outside.

“Stealing ideas as usual…”

They sipped from the straw in their coconut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	39. 25 or 6 to 4

The five figures walked closely together as they proceeded through the streets of the unfamiliar spaceport. Between their matching outfits, disguised faces and the dark briefcases they each carried they formed an interesting sight. More than a few sailors turned their heads to watch the group, and one particularly salty sailor was surprised to see a dark hood staring back. Their pipe dropped in confusion as they were waved at.

The figure hummed happily as they gave their briefcase a little swing. The town was full of so many interesting things and sights to see, they couldn’t help but feel excited about their new adventure. She looked back over her shoulder and gasped when she saw a man with flowing pink hair. She wanted nothing more than to touch it.

One of her companions looked over with confusion. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” he asked her and she pointed her finger over. “That man has pink hair!” she told him, but as they looked out into the crowd they saw nothing of the sort. A burly man with four arms grumbled at them as his bare chest was almost poked and she retracted her hand.

“Ain’t you worried at all?” he asked her. The two had bonded somewhat over their new positions in the crew and he found her easy to talk with. She gave him a quick nod in reply. “Yes, I am worried. I show it with all the looking and twitching… but I am also excited!” She gave him a giggle.

“Sure wish I had your enthusiasm,” he told her as he rattled the suitcase, “these things is givin’ me the creeps.”  He raised it up as if gazing into its mystery contents. “How much is in these again?”

“A gazillion simoleons each,” said another one of the coats.

Their leader snorted. The one who had said it turned over to him. “You are excused.”

“What?”

“You sneezed.”

“That was a ‘hah’! With my nose!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrena looked over at her companions as they crouched behind the nearby waste bins, eyes wide with horror.

“It’s like a bunch of Demyxes!”

Lauriam had thought they’d been discovered when one of the black coats had spotted him, but they’d been able to slip through the crowd and towards a nearby alleyway. The conversations the three of them had managed to heard so far had been confusing and barely informative, but they’d quickly realized that they had no idea who any of these people were.

“What’s a Demyx?” asked Launchpad. Elrena turned to him as she tried her best to explain.

“Basically a super idiot.” He nodded and returned to staring intently out at the crowd.

Lauriam felt as though he couldn’t take the smell any longer. “Let’s resume,” he told the others as he hastily rose to his feet and slipped back out onto the street. A merchant carrying some eggs barked something at him as the three resumed their place in the never-ending procession.  

The group had been following the black coats for some time now. They’d spotted early on that each member carried their own suitcase, and Lauriam wondered as to their contents. Whatever it was he guessed it was the same between all five of them if their identical appearances meant anything. “What have you noticed?” he asked quietly as he looked to Elrena.

“Right one’s a girl, at least three are guys. Far left is a mystery,” she told him as she squinted through the space in someone’s elbow. Their height difference meant they had to take different approaches _. Could always try jumping on his back_ , she thought for the briefest moment. “You?”

“The middle left has a knife. I’ve seen them holding it momentarily.” He frowned over at his companion. “Simple, slightly curved. I’ve never seen it before.” _Had the Organization reformed anew?_

“Left turn, left turn!” Launchpad whispered over in alarm. The group of five had turned off into an adjacent street, much less populated than their own, and after a few moments the three popped out of the crowd to follow from a distance. “Try not to look suspicious…” the duck murmured, and Lauriam tried to make his walking speed a little more casual.

The black coats turned another left, followed by a right as the road became even narrower. Rustic old shops dotted the sidewalks as pale eyes followed them from the windows. Elrena watched as a pair of robots became visible to the side and she thrust her hands out to block her friends. “Hold up,” she warned them as she nodded over.

Two suited Cogs glowered at the black coats as one of them began to speak, gesturing with his suitcase and waving a hand. The robots looked unimpressed and the figure looked to the others with a sigh, before pulling something from his coat. He fiddled with it for a moment before a projection appeared: a smaller image of a sixth black coat. The robots stepped aside as they proceeded down the stairs.

 _Three against six now._ Lauriam looked around the street and spotted a ladder leaning up against a nearby shop. “Should we get a better look?” he asked the eyepatched pair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black coats continued down the flight of stairs, their boots clicking against the old stones, until it lead into some sort of square. The area was devoid of all life, save for a large gathering of robots who turned to stare over at the five. Their leader turned his head and noticed some scared sets of eyes staring from the nearby windows. Things had just got a little more complicated.

“Where’s our target?” one of them asked in irritation. It was one of the first things she’d said all day, and it prompted the robots to look at one another. “PAYLOAD IS ON SCHEDULE FOR DELIVERY,” one of them said blankly. They didn’t like the look of their giant perma-smile.

“This coat is uncomfortable. I want to rip if off immediately,” growled one of the black coats.

The leader pointed a finger over. “Think of the bonus.”

“YOU ARE MISSING: SIXTH AGREED-UPON CUSTOMER.”

They turned as a pair of robot pirates emerged into the square. Their leader scratched their head. “Look, we already did this two seconds ago. He’s watching the ship.” He watched as they stared silently over and sighed, pulling out his holo-relay and activating it. The image of the sixth figure appeared as he looked around in confusion. “Wait, AGAIN?” said a harsh voice. “Seriously?”

“Happy guys?” asked the leader as he watched the robots, who looked at one another before nodding. They looked into the alley behind them and signaled someone inside. A pair of gigantic robots appeared, flanking the blonde guy they’d seen earlier. His arms were bound behind him and he yelled something through the cloth wrapped around his mouth. _Classy._

“Take off the mouth thing,” the leader commanded as he pointed a finger. The robots looked at him blankly for a moment before they untied the gag as the man breathed easily. “Was that _really_ necessary?” he asked his captors as he shook in his binds.

The leader clapped his hands. “Let’s make this quick.” He gestured at the blonde man who looked over with contempt. “Hey, guy! Show us a keyblade so we can get outta here!”

Lou stared over blankly. “…you’ll find that I don’t have one.” He slowly began to grin. “Did someone play the lot of you for fools?”

The dark coats began to talk amongst themselves as their leader stared over. Lou could see two round, red eyes shining brightly.  The figure looked again to his captors. “Untie him too. If he tries anything, we’ll-”

“Now hold on just a moment!”

Someone began to laugh deeply as they stepped into the square. The entire gathering turned to watch as a large man slunk out of the shadows with a stomp of his metal leg. The leader quickly drew their guns and watched as he gave them all a crooked grin, taking off his hat with a robotic hand as he bowed low. One of the suited robots quickly stepped forward.

“HALT. YOUR PRESENCE IS UNAUTHORIZED.”

The cyborg blinked and quickly waved his hat. “Oh no sir, I mean not to be intrudin’! I think there might be a bit of a misunderstandin’ is all!” He placed it on top of his head as his glowing red eye surveyed the crowd. “If there’s a transaction of sorts, you might just want to hear this ol’ captain out. Just a minute of yer time.”

The leader slowly lowered his weapons and motioned for his team to do the same. “What’s your deal, roboguy?”

He smiled. “Name’s John Silver, friend." He pointed over to Lou. "And that there’s m'doctor.”


	40. The Hustle

Two pairs of eyes peeked over the nearby rooftop as Lauriam and Elrena watched the large man swagger into the gathering. Launchpad, who hadn’t thought to give up his eyepatch, ogled him with one of his own. “Now _that’s_ a pirate!” he whispered over to the others.

Lauriam watched as the man introduced himself and then gestured towards Luxord, talking as if he knew him personally. He and Elrena exchanged a glance; it wouldn’t be a surprise if Luxord had some pirate acquaintances, given his interests, but they weren’t certain of a connection with any from space. _Doctor?_ Elrena mouthed silently and Lauriam gave her a light shrug of the shoulders. It was the first he’d heard the title.

He took a moment to scan the area, watching the Cogs murmur between one another in confusion. Some of them held guns in their hands like those they’d seen back at the boulevard, while others held golf clubs, but their true strength lay in their numbers. Between the robots, the black coats and the newly arrived pirate, the three of them were horribly outnumbered.  His eyes moved to one of the coats as they began to speak.

“You mean like a _doctor_ doctor?”

Silver chuckled as he stepped forward, but both the black coat and the robots raised their weapons. He took a careful step back as he found his footing. “Don’t know too many kinds a’ doctors. He’s not a star-gazer if that’s what yer askin’.” He smiled over at Lou as he stared back in confusion. “But I’m certain Mr. Luxord can speak fer himself?”

The doctor in question blinked in surprise. His expression slowly relaxed as he nodded over with a smile in return. “It’s good to see you again, Captain Silver.” He looked over at the black coated leader with a small smirk. “He’s right you know. I am a doctor by profession, and sailing with… oh, you’ll have to remind me…” his eyes flit over towards the cyborg.

“The LEGACY, my good man!” Silver told him, frowning a little as “Luxord” nodded in relief.  He laughed nervously as the black coats and robots turned to him. “When I heard he was out to port, the men and I were glad ta’ have him back. But it seems here he got himself mixed up in some kind a’ shenanigan!” He flapped a hand at the black coats. “Pray tell me, what’ve these bots been sayin’ to ya?”

Their leader looked at the pirate carefully before turning to the robots flanking Lou. “He’s supposed to be a keyblade guy,” he said slowly before he nudged his gun forward. “You sure he’s a keyblade guy?” he asked one of the nearest robots.

Two unblinking eyes gazed over. “DATA SUGGESTS A 99.9999% POSSIBILITY THAT NUMBER X, LUXORD, A.K.A. DOCTOR LOU, IS IN POSSESSION OF A KEYBLADE,” the robot told him. One of the black coats nudged another with a laugh, ridiculing the idea that X was a number.

“Untie him!”

The pair of Cogs looked at each other uneasily before untying the ropes that bound their captive, and Lou felt his arms drop freely against his sides. He rubbed one of his shoulders with a glare as he turned back to the leader. “The notion that a mere doctor would be in possession of a keyblade is absurd-“

He trailed off as he watched the leader stick his hand out as if to stop his advancement, curving his fingers slightly. “Do me a favor and do this,” he told Lou, and Elrena’s fingers tightened on the roof shingles as she watched. “You don’t think…” she began in a hushed voice.

Lou was quiet. “Why would I do that?” he asked the figure slowly, his eyes narrowing as he began to recall something that had been said to him earlier. Much earlier: in a previous life to be exact.

_…the ancient keyblade legacy that slumbers within you…_

His eyes widened as his suspicion started to grow. He tried to keep his poker face as the leader explained. “Look, it’s just something he told us. Just put up the hand.”

“And who is _he_?” Lou asked testily before he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. One of the Cogs stared down at him as the grip intensified and Lou winced, shaking it off. “Alright, alright! If I must.”

Launchpad watched with alarm Lauriam and Elrena began to rise from their place on the rooftop, drawing their keyblades. Luxord closed his eyes as the entire gathering’s eyes fell upon him. His left arm slowly rose as his fist unfurled into an open palm.

There was silence in the square. Lou's eyes slowly opened to stare out at the crowd. “Well? I’m sorry to disappoint you all.”

Silver watched in confusion as the robots all began to murmur with alarm, and the black coats looked shocked. “Where’s the key-thing?!” one of them asked angrily. His robotic eye caught a flicker of energy high above and he glanced upwards, catching a man and woman slinking back behind the cover of a nearby rooftop. His face scrunched into a devilish grin as he turned back to the black coats.

“Well now, Mister Coat, I believe ya got the wrong man after all!” He held his belly as he laughed, and the leader pointed angrily at the head Cog. “If there’s no keyblade, there’s no deal. You can kiss your simoleons goodbye!” they yelled over as they shook their briefcase.

One of the robotic pirates walked over and brandished a fist. “KEYBLADE PARAMETER NOT INCLUDED IN THE AGREEMENT. TRANSACTION WILL NOW CONTINUE WITHOUT INTERRUPTION.” It shot a warning glare over at Silver as the leader snorted. He pressed a button on the holo-relay in his pocket. “Yeah, about that-”

“His other arm.”

The leader turned around in surprise. “What?” they asked blankly. One of the black coats had spoken up, and she pointed over at Luxord as his smug smile began to disappear. “He should raise his other arm,” she told the leader, and everyone turned back to watch as the doctor shook his head.

“I hardly think that’s necessary,” Lou said quickly, as the leader of the black coats hastily whispered something back to his team.

“Okay, that’s a good call, but I already pressed the button.”

“You WHAT?!”

The leader whipped around. “Right, now do the other hand!” He could feel the other black coats stirring uneasily as they readied themselves. The robots watched suspiciously as one drew a glowing rifle and one of them pointed over. “WEAPONS WILL NOT BE NECESSARY.”

Lauriam watched as Luxord tried to slowly step towards Captain Silver.  “Now lads, why would the proper arm be of any import?” the pirate asked them, genuinely confused by the order, though the keybearer himself began to have some doubts. Elrena nudged him as she watched the robots begin to raise their own weapons, and Launchpad’s bill chattered nervously as the three felt tensions rise within the square.

“We going in?” Elrena looked over to find Lauriam’s eyes on hers. 

“I’ll take the right.”

They launched themselves over the rooftop and ran down the other side, their feet clattering against the shingles as Captain Silver snapped his head over. “Up there!” he cried in alarm, looking for a distraction as he pointed upwards, “On the rooftops!” Lauriam and Elrena drew their keyblades as a number of rifles, guns, golf clubs and swords were pointed in their direction.

Before anyone could move, the roar of an engine emerged as a colorful spacecraft rocketed above the pair. Music filled the air as Lauriam steadied himself, and the gathering looked up as the sleek ship began to descend. Someone began to laugh over the speakers as a number of guns emerged from its underbelly.

“HELLO, PEOPLE! WELCOME TO ‘THE HUSTLE’!”

 “Oh crap.” said the leader. He looked up and at the ship and waved his arms. “NO NO NO! WE’RE NOT DOING THE HUSTLE!” he yelled in alarm. “TURN IT OFF!”

The music came to an abrupt stop. Someone inside clicked the speakers on as the robots turned their weapons onto the ship, the keybearers and the pirates staring quietly. “I just want to let you all know that this isn’t MY fault!” the pilot protested.

“Stop!”

Lou raised his dominant hand up at the nearest of his captors, and watched as they froze in place. A small ticking noise began, accompanied by a flash of light, and Luxord stared down at a star-shaped keyblade with a sigh.

“ _Great.”_

Captain Silver breathed in deeply. “ALRIGHT LADS! FIRE!” he roared, as doors slammed open and the windows around the square began to shatter. Lauriam watched as pirates began to pour out of the adjacent buildings to charge at the robots, firing blasts of energy at the spaceship with their rifles and slashing with their swords. The black coats stood stunned for a moment before one of them sprang into action.

“NO MORE! I CANNOT STAND THIS RIDICULOUS COAT!”

With a ferocious yell he gripped the sides of the coat before tearing it apart. A muscular man jumped into the crowd, tattoos running across his body, and he drew his knives as he tore into a pack of enemies with a flurry of steel. Before their leader could protest he noticed their target slinking away from the fighting with the Captain, a few robots in pursuit.

 “BHG’S RUNNING! SLEEP HIM!”

Two of the black coats ran off to give chase. The leader watched the ship began to rise unsteadily, firing a flurry of energy blasts into the ground as they exploded into a nearby shop, and looked over to his remaining companion while he tried to apologize.  He turned his head just at the right time and jetted backwards in surprise, feet leaving the ground as a metal blade narrowly missed his head.

Lauriam watched one of the black coats draw a longsword as they smashed their weapon against his to send him backwards. Elrena watched the two black coats recover as she stood to the side of her partner, and they readied their own blades as Launchpad pounded a fist into his hand.

“Who _are_ you?” Lauriam asked the pair as the square fell into chaos around them. This was nothing like the Organization he knew. He watched their leader pull out a pair of guns and point them over.

“QUILL! I NEED A TRACK!” the ship’s loudspeaker echoed. The pilot spun the craft around to narrowly avoid a barrage of laser fire.

The other coat watched them carefully as the leader shook his head. “Some things never change, huh? Screw it.” He shook off his hood and the two stared at a mask. Its red eyes regarded the pair.

“We’re the Guardians of the goddamn Galaxy.”

He snapped his finger over at the ship.

_“LET’S GO CRAZY!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeqMzTDLZd385h5Q___XMXrs3jneKjZJV (Will be updated over time.)
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	41. Let's Go Crazy

With a yell, the swordswoman launched forward and brought her blade down upon the pair of keybearers. Lauriam clashed his own blade against hers, gritting his teeth at the strength of the blow, and it took his and Elrena’s combined efforts to throw her back. Blasts of energy rocketed towards them and caused Elrena to jump to the side as the leader Guardian shot his guns, and he trained both of them on her as the two were separated. Lauriam frowned and pointed his keyblade over, and the man made a noise of surprise as he was thrown off into the crowd by a blast of wind. He watched the swordswoman look over in alarm before throwing another series of blows in his direction.

Launchpad watched nervously from behind as Lauriam tried to stepped away from the attacks, having to bring his keyblade up to smash one slice of the blade away. “Laury! What do I do?!” he asked. He thought about just charging in and walloping the mystery lady on the head but he didn’t like the look of her sword.

“GRAB A WEAPON!” Lauriam yelled back as his blade found an opening and sent his attacker reeling. A barrage of laser fire began to blast the nearby wall as the two fell to the ground to dodge, someone laughing over the nearby loudspeakers as Launchpad fled from the assault. He ran into the frenzied mob and narrowly avoided a sparking robot that had been sent flying backwards. Sweating, he crawled on the ground to look around for any kind of weapon and eventually came upon a lone golf club. He looked at in confusion while he rose, a sword swirling above for a narrow miss, and when he heard someone yelling nearby he spun around and drove it into a pirate’s head.

Elrena shoved her way through the crowd, stopping to cut down an advancing robot as she looked for the masked leader. She quickly spotted him attempting to hover out of a pack of aliens with a barrage of his own weapon fire and whipped her blade out to send a blast of electricity. One overly eager pirate jumped up to cut him down and ended up taking the blast for him. He snapped his head over and saw the blonde charging towards him with nothing but her weird club-blade.

“KEYBLADE GUNS!” he yelled to his team as he reached into his pocket to procure a set of pulsing spheres. He threw them out into the crowd and Elrena tried to jump away in alarm, but large columns of energy exploded out and rippled skyward. A large portion of the square, Launchpad included, began floating upwards in sudden low gravity.

The starship began spinning itself as a number of surprised pirates and robots dangled helplessly in the air, its wings colliding against the attackers and launching them about. “One of your _BETTER_ ideas!” yelled the pilot with a laugh as Elrena kicked off an unconscious body and narrowly avoided an approaching wing. “ELLY!” someone yelled as she turned her head.

Launchpad floated helplessly as the helmeted man launched himself into the floating mob, blasting a path towards his friend. He yelled out in warning and she spun around just quickly enough to lash out with a boot, and the two kicked each other away in the collision. He heard an excited roar and watched the tattooed man surge through the air to cut through the crowd in a shower of sparks. “HEY BADDIE!” yelled Launchpad as he readied his golf club, and copying one of Laury’s moves he sent it spinning forward through the air. He watched as it smashed into the man’s head with a loud clang, and he stared over blankly at the duck as it twisted around his head. Launchpad smiled nervously.

With a sputter, the gravity wells began to deactivate. Lauriam briefly turned his head and saw the crowd began to plummet toward the ground. He’d been fortunate enough to be on the outskirts of the blast, but not fortunate enough to have his duel interrupted. He glared over as his blade swung down to collide with his opponent’s. She’d gotten several cuts across his attire, though her own outfit didn’t seem to fare much better. As her hood fell back in recoil, a green skinned woman gave him a death stare. She lept to the side of the staircase and kicked off the wall with sudden speed, yelling as Lauriam was taken by surprise by the attack and sent flying backwards into the square.

Elrena fell to the ground with a roll, bursting forwards in a run as she made for the leader. He touched down on the other side of the square as they each tried to out-blast the other, ducking and weaving around the blasts as they charged at each other head on. She lept forward and swung her blade down to cover the distance, and watched with dismay as the man boosted himself up and over her swing at the precise moment. He flipped over her and brandished his guns.

With a yell she whipped back around and sent a crackling crescent of thunder in his direction. The blast whipped across his torso and he yelped in surprise as his blasts were shot haphazardly across the area. His jet boots malfunctioned and he was launched through a nearby window.

As the mob recovered unsteadily from their fall, some bouncing off the hood of the starship, the pilot looked up through the viewport as klaxons began to ring throughout the area. “Oops,” said the raccoon as he watched a number of flying boats begin to appear on the horizon, and he punched the loudspeaker. “COPS INCOMING!” he alerted his team. Something small hopped onto the button to add in “I AM GROOT!” with equal concern. The pilot told him sternly to use his hands instead of his feet.

Launchpad rose unsteadily, dazed from his collision, and blinked as a form stomped over to meet him. “Stupid chicken-man,” growled his tattooed opponent, still wearing his golf club crown around his head, “DIE!” He bellowed angrily and dashed forward with his knives out as Launchpad scrambled away in fright.  The ship turned its laser fire on the duck as the fighting continued.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lou stabbed his blade forward as it collided with an approaching robot’s torso, and as it was sent stumbling backwards he followed through with a pair of slices across its middle. It collapsed into a sparking heap as its companions moved forward to replace it. He took a moment to glance down at the curious weapon.

So he was in possession of a keyblade after all. He guessed this explained a number of things, including his robot acquaintances eagerness to support a complete stranger. He assumed this was all Xehanort’s backup plan in case one of his pet projects happened to escape: paying top dollar for the return of his “darknesses”. The implications of the continued existence of the Organization, regardless of its number, gnawed at the back of his mind. _Concern yourself later you dunce,_ he thought with scorn as he watched John Silver lurch forward with a snarl.

The Captain’s robotic arm seemed to serve many purposes, and his fingers snapped together to be replaced by one long blade that he punched through the robot’s torso. It stared down at him as it fell backwards and he wrenched his arm back with a grunt. Lou looked over with raised brows, impressed. “I presume we’ve never actually met?” he asked as one of the robots lept forward, and he froze it in place with a time spell.

“Course we have, Mister Doctor!” laughed the pirate, “Why, we met just a minute ago!” He turned back to the approaching enemy and blinked in surprise as he watched it hover motionlessly. Silver jabbed his blade over towards the robot as he listened to a distant ticking. “That be _your_ doin’ now?”

“Quite.” Lou smiled and waved a hand towards the Cog. “After you, Captain.”

Silver grinned as he turned to the robot and he slashed his blade across its body in a wild frenzy. The ticking eventually stopped as the robot fell to its feet, looking at the two blankly as it fell to its feet before it was sliced into multiple pieces. It grumbled something unintelligible as it clattered into a pile of scrap. The two men chuckled together in relief before they heard the sound of approaching feet. “CAP’N! THE GUARDS!” someone yelled and Silver waved his regular hand as some of his men began to approach.

Something hurtled down from through the air and the pirates gawked in surprise. A black coat came crashing down on top of them, two antennae slipping out of their hood as they pressed their hands down onto their faces. The men groaned as they slipped out of consciousness. The remaining pirate whirled around in anger and prepared his blade, but Luxord watched another coat jump down nearby. “BEHIND YOU!” he yelled as the pirate whirled around to narrowly dodge an onslaught of laser fire and the figure ran towards them. The pirate tried to slice their weapon in half but they rammed him with an elbow, smashing the gun against their face and then ramming them into the wall as they slumped down with a groan.

Silver growled as his blade retracted into his arm and a pistol began to emerge, and he snapped it towards the black coat. “DON’T YA MOVE ANOTHER MUSCLE!” he yelled as they whirled around and reloaded their gun, pointing it at the pirate in return.  Luxord noticed the other coat’s antennae began to glow as she remained near the ground, hands still upon the slumped pirates. _Must she touch them?_ he wondered as he held his hand out. “Careful now,” he warned the unknown figures, “I wouldn’t do anything rash if I were you.”

“Please, we don’t have to fight!” pleaded the lower figure. It was a woman’s voice, and she spoke with sincerity as she looked at the pair. “We need you with us, Mister Blonde Haired Guy!”

Lou frowned, at both the notion and the title. “And _why_ exactly would I wish to follow you?” he asked the black coats angrily. He had as much of a desire to join their group willingly as he did to be sold into it. His fingers gripped his blade tightly as he resisted the urge to point it over.

“We just wanna go home!” The rifle-holding man spoke up now, his voice nervous as his finger hovered by the trigger. The two pirates looked at one another with confusion. “I think ye be perfectly capable of runnin’ to mama by yer lonesome,” Silver told them, but the woman shook her head quickly at them.  “We cannot return to ‘mama’! We-”

“Don’t! Don’t tell ‘em nothin’ more!” Lights flashed as the rifle was primed for firing. Lou tensed as Silver’s pistol clicked to his side. The Captain’s robotic eye watched the heat signatures begin to rise on the figure as it yelled over. “We’re DONE TALKIN’!” Lou watched the gun snap in his direction.

A blast of energy shot towards the keybearer, and he tried to bring his blade up in time for a spell, but it collided into his chest to shock his entire body. Lights swam through his vision as the figure charged forward and prepared another blast. “That was a mistake,” he heard Silver growl as he fell unconscious. A shot rang out.

“KRAGLIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	42. You May Be Right

Lauriam’s feet scraped against the cobblestones as he touched down onto the square, watching as the swordswoman lept forward to give chase. He was put on the defensive as she stepped over the incapacitated bodies of the mob and the two clashed blades once again, struggling with one another as the ship’s laser fire blasted the ground around them.

“NO YOU DON’T!”

Elrena charged into the fray and smashed the woman away with a swing of her blade. She watched as they sprang backwards and started circling about the pair to look for an opening. “Helmet’s done,” she told Lauriam as they followed her steps, “but knife guy’s going for Launchpad.”

He glanced at her. “First things first.”

They surged forward together and assaulted the woman with coordinated strikes, Elrena following through on Lauriam’s heavier swings. The Guardian tried to parry the pair’s attacks but quickly found herself overwhelmed, yelling with exertion as she was pushed backwards by their combined force.

Launchpad looked over his shoulder as he scrambled madly across the square, the tattooed man giving chase. He desperately looked around the groaning bodies for a weapon of any kind and almost tripped over a pirate’s sword. “Watch it pal, I’ve got a SWORD!” the duck threatened, whirling around as he put on his bravest face, and the man screeched to a halt to stare over at him. “Why should I watch that sword?” he asked in confusion.

Inside a nearby house, the masked Guardian rose to his feet with a groan as he stumbled over to the nearby window. The wail of alarms made him wince, and he rubbed his head as he looked down at the fighting below. “QUILL!” the ships pilot yelled over the speakers, “ROBOT COPS INCOMING! WHAT’S THE PLAN?!”

Quill looked up and spotted some blue suited robots beginning to appear over the rooftops, and they aimed cannons of their own down at the square. Before he could reply they began to broadcast a warning.

“THIS IS THE MONTRESSOR SPACEFORCE! LOWER YOUR WEAPONS AND PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE DETAINMENT, OR YOU WILL BE DISINTEGRATED!”

The five remaining fighters paused to quickly look up at the commotion, finding themselves surrounded. “Time to go,” Elrena quickly said over to Lauriam before she gasped in pain. The woman had sliced a deep cut across her arm and she spun herself around for another attack.

Quill heard the noise, followed by the familiar sound of laser cannons preparing to fire from above.  “ROCKET! LOSE THOSE GUYS AND REGROUP!” he yelled over to the pilot as he jumped from the window and landed on his feet with a heavy thud. The blonde had taken out his favorite rocket boots! He looked over and watched as Gamora was sent flying backwards by the furious pink guy.

“Buckle up little buddy,” Rocket told his friend as the ship began to ascend into the air. The robotic officers yelled for him to stop where he was and he responded with a volley of laser blasts, sending a pair of boats crashing down onto the rooftops. The starship rocketed away as the majority of boats chased after it, alarms blaring, and the remainders began to pelt the square with explosions as they descended.

“I mean it’s got this nice curve, y’know?” Launchpad held the sword out as the bald man frowned in thought, the pair of them finding the blade more interesting than they had expected. He blinked over as he saw a rush of movement and found his friends dashing towards him. “This way!” Lauriam yelled as the two disappeared behind him into the nearby alley, and the duck handed the sword over. “Here, hold onto this,” he told the man as he dashed off.

Quill had run over to help out his companion but found his hand swatted away as the furious Gamora rose to her feet. “Do I _LOOK_ alright, Peter Quill?” she asked through a snarl. Before he could retort she pulled him into a mad dash as they ran past Drax, who was studying the blade intently. “WAIT! You must look at this sword!” he told them as they ran by, but when an officer narrowly missed him with a blast he threw the sword at them angrily before following.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrena hissed through her teeth as she felt along her wound with a hand. Her and her companions had run through the darkened alleyways until the wailing klaxons grew distant, and they had taken a brief moment to catch their breath. Pipes crawled across the walls and hissed with blasts of steam, and the heat caused them to sweat even further.

The three had not only gotten themselves lost in the strange world but had become fugitives yet again. Lauriam wiped the moisture off his head as he panted, trying to think of the best course of action. His body was still filled with adrenaline and he found himself unable to concentrate. He glimpsed over at Elrena and noticed her expression. “Here, let me help,” he began as he walked over.

She shook her head as she kicked off the wall. “I’m okay. We have to keep moving.” Elrena gave him a small smile as sweat dripped from her face. “You remembered the spell?”

“I believe so.” He returned her smile. “In a dream of all things.” He had his own wounds from the battle, though none were as bloody as hers.  He noticed that Launchpad had wandered off some ways ahead and he turned his head. “Launchpad, are you-”

“You guys hear that?”

The duck and cupped a hand to his head as he tried to make out a distant sound. The pair walked over to join him and they looked into the shadows ahead. A faint echo could be heard: someone was yelling for help. Elrena drew her keyblade.

“Could be a trap. Watch your backs.”

Her companions nodded before the three continued their journey. The plea for help grew louder as they alley stretched onward, twisting and turning, and as the three stepped around a corner they quickly came to a stop. A pair of black coats knelt in the alley, surrounded by a number of unconscious pirates. Sobs filled the air.

Lauriam took a cautious step forward, holding his keyblade, and the noise made them turn around. “Please, help him! He is in so much pain!” Two glowing antennae illuminated the face of a woman, her large eyes shining with tears as she held a man in her arms. He shifted with a groan and the keybearer noticed the stains on the ground below him.

“Where’s the rest of your team?” he asked the woman. He was wary of the Guardians after their previous encounter, and if he remembered correctly these two had been in pursuit of Luxord after the fighting had begun. _Was this his doing,_ Lauriam wondered, _or the pirate’s?_ He presumed the two had fled farther into spaceport.

“I do not know!” The woman looked up at him with earnest, and then looked over as Elrena walked forward to frown at her with suspicion. “Please, you must believe me! He must be taken to our ship!” Launchpad watched the scene with concern. “We will not fight,” she told them.

Elrena was unconvinced, gripping her arm as it throbbed with pain. “You say that _now_?” She remarked angrily as she stepped closer. The woman shrank away, but watched as Elrena knelt down herself to study the man. A quick inspection showed a pair of holes in his shoulder and she glanced at the marks on the nearby wall.  “It went through. He’ll be fine. Your gangs probably right behind us anyway.” She rose to her feet and looked over at her companions the man groaned again. “Let’s move.”

Lauriam looked down as the woman sniffled, clinging to her teammate, and felt his heart clench in his chest. He tried to steel himself as Launchpad looked down. “I mean, if he’s gonna be okay…” the duck said slowly, though uncertainty rang in his words as she shook her head. “He hurts so much. I can feel it.”

“Do you want to feel _THIS_?” Elrena snapped as she showed her own wounds. She stared over at Lauriam and her chest tightened at the pain in his expression. “Lauriam,” she told him desperately, “they just tried to KILL US!” She knew exactly where this was going.

“Elrena, this isn’t us.” Lauriam watched sadly as she smashed a hand against the wall in frustration. “We can’t walk away from this.”

“How can you be nice to everything that wants you dead?!” She stared over at her friend in astonishment. Her voice rose with anger. “IT’S NOT GOING TO WORK EVERYTIME!”

Launchpad watched the two in uncomfortable silence. The cloaked woman looked up and saw the pink-haired man hold a hand out to his friend. “You may be right,” he admitted, “but we have to try. We always have to try, if we can.”  His eyes gazed firmly into her own as he pleaded. “Please Elrena. Trust me.”

Several moments passed. Her fingers slid against the wall and fell to her side as she looked at the group, and Elrena’s body suddenly felt very heavy. The keyblade disappeared from her fingers as she slowly walked towards her friend. “Thank you,” said Laruiam as he exhaled with relief.

She shook her head as she stared up at him. “How do you do it?” she asked quietly.

He didn’t have an answer. An image of a beautiful flower came to his mind as he raised his keyblade, and felt warmth spread through the core of his body and through his limbs as he raised his blade towards the sky.

“Cura.”

Light filled the alleyway.

Minutes later, Quill and his teammates ran around the corner before coming to a sudden stop, lowering their weapons and watching as a confused Kraglin was lifted to his feet by a smiling duck. Mantis threw her arms around the keyblade wielders gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	43. Everybody's Talkin'

“Oi! Doctor!”

Lou began to stir. He felt that his face was laid across a wooden surface and slowly raised his head. “There we go,” someone said nearby, and the gambler found himself staring across at the grinning form of John Silver. Lou rubbed his eyes groggily as the captain patted the table. “Kind of ya ta’ join us Mister Luxord! That cloaked fella gave you a nasty shock.”

“I’m well aware,” Lou told the man as he looked about the room. They sat to the side of an empty tavern, almost completely deserted saved for a burly creature who watched out the far windows. They huffed loudly when they saw the gambler looking over before returning to their post. “Where exactly are we?” he asked Silver.

The Captain smiled. “Somewhere nice an’ quiet.” He raised an eyebrow and nudged his head over to the windows, and Lou saw a searchlight pass by on the walls. “Y’know, every soldier in the port is itchin’ to find the boys from that little scuffle... save for the two a’ us.”

Lou allowed himself to relax a little. He nodded in gratitude. “I have you to thank for that, Captain Silver. I am in your debt.” Lou said this out of courtesy: he was hoping his good fortune would last long enough for him to avoid incurring any further debts.  After the results of his last business venture he thought he’d try to stay clear of them for some time.

He watched as Silver waggled his robotic hand. “Think nothin’ of it now. I may be sun-kissed, but I’m not the sorta man who will turn a blind eye ta’ tradin’ _people_!” Lou noticed the cyborg’s robotic eye twist its aperture as he leaned his arms onto the table. “Though I be a bit curious as to how you got yerself in this mess from the start.”

The gambler laughed lightly. “If you know my name, I’m sure you know a good deal of it already.” He sat up straighter now as he addressed the Captain. “You’ll find me curious on that subject. How did you know of my transport here?”

Silver scratched his chin. “Well. I likes to keep myself informed is all. I couldn’t help but hear that a ‘Luxord’ was coming to town, and a doctor at that!” One of his fingers ratched out with a click as he shook it over towards Lou. “Just when I was on looking for a doctor’s services.”

Lou was alarmed at the idea that he was popular enough to warrant a space pirate’s attention, though he had more pressing concerns. “So that’s what this is about then. You went to quite some trouble to find one,” he told the pirate as he nodded at his more metallic side. “I assume you want treatment for your limb?” He was not surprised that this act of kindness had a greater purpose.

The cyborg stared at him for a moment before waggling his fingers at the limb in question.  “…you mean all this?” The gears rattled within as he shook his head. “No, no, this here is a part of me now. A price I already paid, ya might say. I didn’t bring ya here to do a job on me,” he began before he leaned in closer, “I brought ya here to do a job WITH me!”

Lou’s tapped his fingers against his arms. He was glad he had dodged one bullet as he often found it awkward to explain that he wasn’t in fact a real doctor. On the other hand he wasn’t sure he wanted employment so quickly after his last “job”.  “Perhaps you could explain further.”

Silver snapped his fingers as he looked over Lou’s shoulders. “Drinks fer a couple of weary souls, aye?” he asked as a nervous bartender began to fetch some rum, and Silver began to tell his plan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“First off, can someone tell me what is happening?”

The Guardians of the Galaxy stood off to one side of the alley as a confused Quill looked around the group. He had called for an emergency meeting after the strange group of three, who had previously been trying their hardest to kill them, had picked two of his teammates up off the ground. There had been a brief standoff between the groups (emphasis on brief) that had been defused by Mantis, who had rushed forward and insisted that they saved Kraglin’s life.

“They saved Kraglin’s life!” Mantis now repeated. Drax looked over and shushed her as she looked embarrassed, before continuing more quietly. “He was shot by the robot man, but they used their powers to heal him!”

The man in question looked around awkwardly. “I mean, I dunno ‘bout saving, but it hurt like hell.” Kraglin winced as he patted the shoulder that had been shot: the blasts had made holes in the coat, but the skin underneath looked ordinary. “You shoulda seen it! He put up the bat an’ was all like ‘Cure-ah’, and there was some kinda lightshow!” He frowned as he started to question what exactly had happened. “Felt real good too…”

“That’s a sword, Kraglin,” Gamora told him as she glanced over at the three. The trio stood against a wall further down the alley as they talked amongst themselves, the large man who she had fought against looking over as she did. She frowned and turned back to Kraglin. “You said they used a ‘Cure All’ on you?”

Kraglin shook his head. “Cure-ahhhh. Like, ahhh that’s pretty. Or like, ahhhh, when the doc tells you to open yer mouth.” He noticed several confused looks. “You don’t ever do that?”

“He healed you with the keyblade?” Quill pressed a button on his mask, and it disappeared as he squinted over.  “Some kind of nanotech?”

Mantis grinned as her antennae quivered. “No, it was something different! It came out of the keyblade, like-” she stared in concentration as she made a ball with her hands, before slowly expanding it outwards. “But there was no noise. No _fwoosh,_ or _fwaaa_.”

“Thing I heard a little tinklin’ myself,” Kraglin added helpfully.

Gamora was unconvinced. “So he healed you with special powers-“

“It is not a sword. It is a club.” She stared over as she was interrupted by Drax, who had been contemplating for some time. He looked around the group as he nodded. “It is too round and has no end for stabbing.”

Gamora waved a hand in front of her cloak. “A club cannot do _this_!” she snapped as she pointed at the several slash marks she’d earned. “And is that important right now?”

“It is a sharp club.” Drax was adamant. He noticed Gamora’s expression as he closed his eyes and sighed. “If this argument continued, I would win it, and that angers you Gamora.”

Quill noticed that Kraglin had begun to nod and slowly shook his head. He interjected before the two could continue. “Okay! Let’s do this later.” He jabbed a finger over at Kraglin’s shoulder. “Kraglin’s okay, these guys helped us, but they also shot us and stuff.” It was his turn to pop his head up with a suspicious look over at the three before he faced his team. “Are we cool with this?”

Drax opened one eye to watch Mantis’s nodding. “This conversation is ridiculous. They saved Kraglin and they could not kill us, so they are non-threatening.” He looked over at Quill, “I am going to speak further with the chicken,” he said before he broke off from the team to walk over.

Gamora made a noise and clapped a hand to her leg. “Unbelievable!” She watched as Mantis turned to follow her friend and she and Quill were left with Kraglin. He shrugged over at them. 

“I think the lady’s the only mean one,” Kraglin suggested before he looked over his shoulder. “…think I’ll go say thanks.” Gamora and Quill were left alone as he walked over to join them and the two watched as an animated discussion began between the two parties. 

Gamora leaned slightly onto his shoulder. “I don’t like this Peter,” she told him quietly, “they are dangerous. The pink one and I were at a stalemate. You know I do not get into stalemates.”

“This whole thing is sketchy,” Quill admitted as he leaned against her in turn. His girlfriend (he was pretty sure he could say this out loud now, and definitely could think it) kicked ass, and if the muscle guy was giving her trouble then he was more of a beast then he had thought. Not to mention _his_ girlfriend… “You know the blonde tried to shoot me?”

She rolled her eyes. “That makes how many?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lou took ahold of his tankard. “You know, I’d heard mentions of it before,” he told the Captain after he finished his proposition, “but I assumed they were only tales.”

Silver leaned an arm back against his chair as he chuckled. “That’s what a lad gets told to keep ‘em safe at home. Sail about long enough and you start hearin’ plenty a’ ‘tales’. Even make a few of them yourself!” Both of his eyes narrowed over at the gambler as his expression turned serious. ”And Nathaniel Flint’s treasure is no tale, believe me.”

“I do believe you. Especially so if you have a map.” Lou smiled as he raised the rum to his lips. “Now, would you allow me a few questions before I give you my answer?”

The burly alien looked over with a grunt, and even Silver seemed surprised. “Not sure what there is to question. But if ya must,” he said, frowning as he leaned forward. He didn’t think the doctor was in a good place to make a fuss.

The doctor in question clapped his mug onto the table. “The Legacy. Is she an able vessel?” He was happy that he could use the word appropriately for once.

Silver scoffed. “You think I’d a’ picked poorly for this? It’s the best ship in port without a pair of damned Navy flags.” He reached for his own tankard now. “Crewed with me own men of course.”

“And is it ready to embark?” Lou tried to settle into his chair. While he was curious as to why his Organization associates had tracked him twice now, he was much more eager to leave this world behind. “Surely the _Captain_ may protest if things are hurried along.”

The pirate laughed into his drink, causing it to bubble and spill onto the floorboards. “Hah! Don’t you worry ‘bout the Captain. She’ll be followin’ along.” He wiped foam from his lips as he sneered. “One way or another.”

Lou tapped his fingers along the table’s edge. “Excellent. Then only one question remains.” His eyes shone as he looked up with a grin. “What is my cut of the treasure?”

Silver’s face began to turn a strange color. He was unable to answer as they were alerted to a frantic knocking, as someone tried to force themselves through the tavern door. Lou watched as the burly alien growled and moved to investigate, and a pistol emerged from Silver’s arm as he turned in his seat.

The door was opened a crack before a bunch of tentacles slithered through, and a creature wobbled through to run over to the table. “CAPTAIN! IT IS TERRIBLE!” it said with alarm as its many eyes shook below its hat, and they stopped to stare back at Lou as he recoiled. “This is Mister Doctor?” it asked.

“Settle down Mister Onus!” Silver commanded as he briefly waved his hand over at the doctor. “We’ll get friendly AFTER ya tell me what’s got ya out of sorts!”

Onus had become less enthusiastic. “Ah… well…” he began nervously as he was stared at. He clutched his hat. “You see, it is doctor…”

The burly alien grumbled something. Lou watched as Silver rubbed his eyes with his good hand. “If yer tellin’ me he got away…” he began dangerously.

Six eyes blinked in unison. “Oh no, doctor is captured!” He puffed up his chest with pride for a moment before deflating rapidly. “Just has small problem.” The alien shrank away as Silver leaned towards him. “He is missing map!”

Silver’s eye began to spin. He clenched his teeth. “Then WHO HAS IT?!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim Hawkins made a mad dash through the crowd, watching as spaceforce boats patrolled the sky above him. He paid little attention to their warnings and he clutched the round orb in his coat pocket to keep it safe.

Someone made a noise as his shoulder smacked against them. “Watch it!” they said irritably as they turned to watch the boy disappear into the crowd without even a glance behind him. The black cloaked figure shook his head as he gazed into the crowd.

“Kids these days.”

He continued onwards. He had places to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeqMzTDLZd385h5Q___XMXrs3jneKjZJV (Will be updated over time.)
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	44. Don't Bring Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms have left me busier than I expected. Hopefully the pace of updates should pick up soon!

“CURE! …cure!”

Elrena knit her brows as she waved her keyblade, trying to conjure a healing spell of her own. Lauriam leaned against the wall as he watched carefully. “Don’t try and force it,” he recommended as he watched her grip the hilt tightly, “you have to imagine the flower before you cast.”

While he saw no need for them to be healed twice over, and warned her that it depleted a large amount of energy, Elrena had been insistent that she practice the magic in case the need arose.  She’d asked for a “quick reminder” on the subject and Lauriam had realized that his teaching skills were rustier than he’d expected. Dream or no dream.

Launchpad stood nearby, leaning against the alley wall as he watched Elrena shut her eyes before continuing. He’d found his friends’ magic-ing interesting to watch as well as very confusing to process.  The pilot had determined early on in life to let Scrooge handle the mumbo jumbo stuff.

He heard footsteps and turned his head as a few of the black coat guys broke off from their huddle. “Incoming!” he told his friends as the keybearers turned around, watching the tattooed man move towards them with the antennae woman in tow. Lauriam exhaled as Elrena rolled her shoulders and they stepped forward to meet them. “Have you come to a conclusion?” Lauriam asked the man.

The tattooed man studied them carefully. “I have several questions,” he began as his companion smiled over, “and the first is about that weapon.” He squatted down to stare at the keyblade that hung to Lauriam’s side. “What IS it?”

“Uh, I think you already know,” began Elrena as she squinted at the man. She clearly remembered the word being mentioned and/or shouted several times in the past hour. “It’s a keyblade.”

“Of course it is.” The man huffed as if she was stating the obvious, and Elrena’s eye twitched. “But it is not a _blade_ , and it is not a _key_.” He looked over to his smiling companion as he gestured with a hand. “Look Mantis. You cannot open doors with a star!” She giggled as she stared down at the weapon.

Launchpad looked to be deep in thought. Lauriam and Elrena eyed one other as the man spoke. “We’ve had similar conversations in the past. Many times, in fact.” Lauriam had a hint of a smile as he addressed the two. He remembered that Keyblade debates had occurred frequently during his stay with the Organization, and nobody had been able to agree on the exact nature of the weapon. “I try to not think about it.”

“You should have two smaller keyblades,” the man advised them, “so that you can have twice the kills. That is my advice.” He drew his own knives in quick movement to display them to the three as another man stepped over, the one who had been injured. He recoiled backwards so as not to be stabbed.

“Yes, you should have more little ones!” Mantis was in full agreement as she nodded. “They would be very cute and bring you more killings.” She clasped her hands together as she stepped over to ogle at Launchpad. “Where is your keyblade, Mister Bird-Man?

“Don’t have one!” Launchpad wasn’t sure what to make of the big-eyed lady, but she seemed nice enough. He smiled sheepishly. “I can throw a punch though. Even know a little quack-fu.” He snapped his fist out as she watched with awe. “Huttah!”

Elrena had begun to rub her temples. She looked at the group. “I’m guessing this means that you guys _aren’t_ going to try and kill us?” The two air-heads seemed like they just wanted to mess around, and she didn’t know what this guy’s deal was at all. Kraglin saw her look at him suspiciously and gulped.

“Uh, well, think it’s kind of a give and take situation ain’t it?” He looked to the side awkwardly as he scratched his scalp. “Er. Back scratching? We scratch each other’s back?” Kraglin did not think she looked impressed. “Just don’t kill us neither.”

She pursed her lips. “And why exactly are you trying to _buy_ somebody we know?” Elrena noticed the man grow flustered when she pressed for information. _What’s going on?_ She watched him fumble for the right words.

“Hey, hey, cool it. I’ll try and explain.”

The trio looked over and watched as two figures approached:  the green skinned swordswoman accompanied by a remarkably normal looking man. He held his hands up to try and defuse the situation. “Can’t promise it’ll make SENSE, but I’ll try.”

Lauriam hadn’t seen the man before, but by process of elimination he assumed he was looking at their leader. “You’re the man in the mask?” he asked him, and the swordswoman gave the leader curious look. The man smirked. “Not a bad nickname. Name’s Star-Lord.”

Elrena didn’t buy it. “That is _not_ your name,” she told him as he blinked, then began to frown. Star-Lord jabbed a finger over at her as she glared back. “It’s the only name you’re getting out of me!”

The tattooed man tsked. “His name is Quill. He has multiple names, because he is confusing.” He nodded at the trio as “Star-Lord” whirled around to face him. “Are you serious?!” he asked in protest.

It was the antennae woman’s turn to greet them as she placed a hand to her chest. “I am Mantis! Thank you again for saving Kraglin.” She grinned as she poked said friend in the arm, and he gave them a nervous smile. “…that’s my name.”

The swordswoman looked annoyed. “Fine. I am Gamora.” She gave Lauriam an uneasy look as she declined to gesture at the three, instead nodding her head to the now bickering men. “The bald idiot there is Drax.” Her eyes moved back to the trio. “Who are you, and what is your business here?”

Lauriam bowed his head. “I am Lauriam.” He used his free hand to indicate his companions. “These are my friends, Elrena and Launchpad.” She tapped the side of an arm with irritation as the pilot gave them a carefree wave.  Lauriam turned back to Gamora. “We came here to find our friend Luxord. He was kidnapped and we planned to rescue him, and then came upon your gathering.” His eyes regarded her carefully.  “Did you really intend to purchase him?”

“Nope.” Quill interjected as he turned around with a shake of his head, Drax staring at Gamora with ill intent. “Didn’t have a single credit in those briefcases.” Mantis corrected him helpfully and he rolled his eyes. “Simoleon, whatever! We weren’t going to _buy_ the guy or anything.” He looked at the three. “It was a rescue mission!”

Launchpad perked up. “Oh, are you guys superheroes too?” he asked them excitedly as they looked over, confusion on most of their faces. Elrena grimaced and shook her head quickly as Quill’s eyes snapped over. He rubbed his bearded chin. “…superheroes? Not really.” He perked a brow over at Lauriam. “But you guys are?”

The keybearer chuckled at the question. “Of sorts.” He left it that as Quill stared blankly, before he continued his questioning. “How did you all know of his location?”

The Guardians all turned to face their leader. He looked around before offering a shrug. “I mean, we were told about it. It’s not like we’re psychic.”

“Mantis is psychic.” Drax looked over at the woman, and she looked startled. “I… think I am _not_ psychic?” she told him unsurely. “Empathic,” Kraglin offered as he raised a finger.

“ANYWAY,” interjected Elrena, “maybe a better question is who told you where he was? Can you at least give us that?” She watched as the “team”, who seemed more like a bunch of kids, turned around to stare at Quill again. This question seemed to give him pause as he bit his lip. “Uh…”

“We don’t know.”

Gamora frowned at the three. “A man told us. We only know his voice.” She shook her head. “His his identity is unknown to us, but he desired that we find the blonde haired man.”

 _Someone is seeking Luxord, and employed a team to find him_. This thought made Lauriam look up in alarm. “Was he wearing a dark cloak like your own?” he asked the group. Mantis opened her mouth to reply before Quill answered on his own. “No idea. He just sent these coats over as part of the plan.” He coughed. “Our plan.”

Lauriam felt as though they were back to square one. Someone had tried to use the Guardians to find and rescue Luxord, but any number of their enemies could have access to the black coats. “I’m guessing the pirate guy was not part of your plan, huh?” he heard Elrena ask.

“Yeah, the Terminator was NOT on the agenda.” Quill looked irritated.

“He was the one who hurt Kraglin,” Mantis added with an angry expression, “and he ran away with your friend!”

Lauriam nodded. The pirate may have been an independent party, but he seemed to have known about the event as well. _It seems Luxord has become popular._ “We would like to rescue him as well,” he told the Guardians, “if you put aside our earlier conflict, we would lend ourselves to your cause.” He failed to mention any lingering doubts as he offered Elrena a nod, watching as she turned to quietly watch the other team. She didn’t comment.

The five of them murmured between themselves, glancing at one another, before Quill turned around and cleared his throat. “We don’t really do team-ups…” he began before he tilted his head and ground his jaw. “Buuut this is probably the least stupid decision. You help us find your guy, we get back to our ship, we call it there.” He held out his hand as Gamora watched silently from behind. “Deal?”

Lauriam looked to his companions. Elrena hadn’t moved an inch, and Launchpad gave him a thumbs up. He turned and extended his own hand. “We have a deal," he told Quill, "but, just one thing.”

Quill looked startled. “Hey, you can’t say that DURING the handshake!”

Lauriam smiled. “May we borrow those coats?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Why Can't We Be Friends?
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


	45. Lone Star

**BLAM**

The attendant watched as a vulture twirled through the sunset. It plummeted towards the ground and smashed into the dirt with a puff of feathers. Cruella de Vil held her rifle with pride.

“Did you see that darling? What a shot!”

The heiress cackled as she strode forward. The attendant followed without a word, holding out a parasol to shield her from the desert heat.

They crossed the mesa at a leisurely pace. The cracked earth crumbled into dust behind them as they walked. Arid plains stretched endlessly about them.

When they reached the bird, Cruella waved for the attendant to fetch it. She crouched to retrieve the corpse, grabbing it by the leg and dangling it.

“Ratty looking thing, isn’t it?” said Cruella.

The bird had been dead for quite some time. Cruella was not the first to shoot it, nor would she be the last. It cracked an eye open when Cruella got close, letting out a loud caw and causing the heiress to tumble back in fright. The attendant released the struggling cadaver and watched the it flap away.

Cruella rose to her feet with a snarl. “What's the point if you can't kill it?” she grumbled, and the attendant watched impassively as she shook the dust from her fur coat. When she was finished, Cruella snapped open the rifle to reload it. Shotgun shells scattered at her feet.

The Phantom employed a number of undead animals in his menagerie, and while Cruella visited the manor she desired to shoot at least one of each. She may have gotten her wish if the dinner bell hadn’t begun to ring across the mesa.

As the attendant snapped her finger she watched a corridor of darkness form. Shadows swirled from the doorway as she closed the parasol and walked forward, nodding for Cruella to follow. She moved into the darkness and began walking along a long stretch of path through the abyss. The attendant was well accustomed to this: Cruella was not, and stood close by as she gazed around.

“I see you’re still dreadful company.”

The attendant did not reply. Cruella had never paid her much attention until one fateful day when she had witnessed her take off the helmet. She had pleaded for the Phantom to loan her as a model, and when he refused she had demanded it with numerous threats.The Phantom had held his ground.

When the two reached the end of the path they moved through another portal and emerged on the outskirts of Phantom Manor. The home of the Foundation’s leader stood on the cliffside against a darkening sky, clamoring with the sounds of his many guests and servants. As the attendant guided Cruella through the gardens, she noticed several eyes staring at them through the shrubbery. The spirits of the manor were intrigued by Cruella's fashion.

The door to the greenhouse swung open at their approach. The Phantom awaited them inside, standing beside a mass of thorns. “How was the hunt?” he asked them.

Cruella huffed, shoving the rifle into the attendant’s hands. “Don’t you have anything that stays dead in this wreck of yours?” she asked her host.

This prompted a chuckle from the Phantom. “You’ll find that to be the case for most of us.” He glanced over at the attendant and gave her a nod. Whether this was to acknowledge the one of the manor’s few living residents or to thank her for putting up with Cruella was up in the air.

The Phantom waved his hand for Cruella to follow him further inside, the doors creaking opened at his approach. When the attendant stepped forward to join them he held up a hand.

“Ah, forgive me. Our dinner tonight requires the utmost privacy. You are dismissed.”

The attendant blinked. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised, as this was not the first meeting she had not been invited to. Still, the times she was granted reprieve from the Phantom’s side were far and few between.  She bowed her head.

“You have earned yourself some respite.”

He gave her a grin. Although his skull was twisted into a permanent smile, she had learned when he was sincere. With a twirl of his cape he disappeared down the hallway with a curious Cruella, the candles flickering to life and then fading once they passed. The attendant was left alone.

She glanced down at the rifle in her hands. The attendant hung the parasol on a nearby coat rack and placed the gun a nearby end-table. She watched as it was hoisted in the air by an invisible force, which giggled with glee and shot forward into the hallway to wreak havoc.

The attendant did not consider following. She had no love for the manor and relished the moments outside its walls. Listening as the doors slammed behind her, she walked back outside and into the gardens. She found the path that curled around the grounds and proceeded onwards, listening to a faint melody sung from above.

Several minutes later the graveyard stretched before her, ephemeral forms walking endlessly about the headstones. Several ghosts turned their heads to watch as she continued on the path.

She had once been a novelty to them, a living form bound to the manor like the dead, and she had been haunted by many of the guests in her early years. Most had found her to be disappointingly quiet and unwavering, quickly losing interest, and now she was seen as yet another spirit serving the whims of their host.

The path descended. The cobblestones ended and left her with a stretch of rock and dirt along the cliff-side, long without any sort of maintenance.  A snarling sound caused her to turn and find a dog baring its teeth. Its skin was flayed and pulled back, its eyes bulging from its head as it snarled at her. She was familiar with this dog, having been through this ritual several times before, and knew that it was harmless.

She tapped her hand on her thigh before continuing. The dog followed her, still snarling, but its tail wagged with excitement all the same.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some time had passed, the attendant found her footing at the bottom of the canyon. Her boots crunched into the dirt as she moved towards the town in the distance, the dog trailing behind.

Phantom Canyon had not always held its name. The town’s fate had merged with the manor’s in a tragedy long ago, its inhabitants beheld to the same curse as the Phantom and his guests. They were invited join the eternal party, and while many of them accepted others remained in the ruins, clinging to the relics of their past lives.

In truth, the Phantom cared little for the division. Everyone would serve their purpose.

The town lay in ruins. Its shops were broken, collapsed from within and tilted haphazardly on their foundations. Gaping cracks in the earth served as signs of the earthquake that had decimated the region. Yet in a way things continued as they always had. The streets thrived with ghosts and specters, floating about as they argued and boasted among themselves. The attendant stepped aside as a translucent horse galloped past, its rider hollering with joy as he twirled his lasso. An irritated deputy gave chase, and the dog that had been following the attendant broke off to follow.

An elderly gentleman in the street, the town’s mayor, noticed the attendant approach. “Ahh, there you are,” he exclaimed, greeting her with a tip of his top hat. His head detached from his neck when he did so. “Hope you enjoy your stay!”

She nodded cordially to him. He made a sudden noise of surprise. “Why, you wouldn’t happen to be dead now would you?” he asked. When he poked at one of his eyes, she realized he meant the hole in her visor: it looked as though a bullet may have passed inside. She shook her head.

“Not yet.”

The mayor tugged at his beard. “A shame,” he said. He waved goodbye and floated away, undoubtedly on official business. The attendant continued on and made a beeline for the nearby saloon.

A pair of doors swung open for her. The Golden Horseshoe was not just the most intact building in town, but the only place with a liquor license for several planes of existence. A band of fiddlers played on stage before a crowd of rowdy of ghosts, some of which swung on the chandeliers above.

_"I can see that lone star from a thousand miles away_

_Calling me back home though I've ventured far astray_

_When I see that beacon shining for me all alone_

_It calls me back to Texas and to home"_

It was packed to the brim inside. The attendant found no seats at the bar, and while she could technically pass through any of the lingering spirits she figured she’d avoid the hassle. She called over the bartender, an elderly ghost with an impressive mustache, who recognized her immediately.

The fiddlers sang in harmony.

_"Lone star shine down on my home town_

_Fill my memory light my way"_

She ordered some whiskey and watched the bartender float away. The Horseshoe was kept stocked for the deceased and the living alike, as the attendant was not its only living patron. While the attendant took off her helmet a figure walked over and wrapped their knuckles on the counter. It was a man dressed entirely in black, eyeing the attendant from beneath a wide brimmed hat.

“Yer a sight for sore eyes.”

The man spoke with a slight drawl beneath his bandana. Known only as the Gunslinger, he was the first living soul to make their name known in town. He had found a way to travel the lanes between, moving between the canyon and the outside world at his leisure, and made profit acting as a courier between the realms. For the right price he was also a gun-for-hire: a service for the dead that had earned him his title.

Years ago, the presence of another living soul had intrigued the Gunslinger. When they turned out to be a woman that intrigue intensified, and when his advances were met with the attendant’s usual iciness he was eventually worn down. These days the two held a mutual understanding of one another.

The attendant said nothing. She noticed the Gunslinger’s expression change for a moment, as if surprised by something, though she didn’t care to ask what. The fiddlers continued their singing in the background but she tuned them out as she reached for her drink.

The Gunslinger leaned against the counter. He knew better than to ask about her business. While he may have worked for the Phantom in the past, he knew that the sort of work the attendant did was beyond him. He watched her down the whiskey before nudging his head towards the crowd.

“Game’s going on. You want in?”

She turned her head. A pair of familiar ghosts sat at a far table with two chairs open. Sitting down for cards had turned into a kind of tradition for her, yet the attendant shook her head. “I don’t know,” she told him, looking down into her glass before finishing it off. Her mind was on the keyblade wielders.

The Gunslinger eyed her carefully. He reached over the counter and grabbed a bottle of moonshine. “You know where to find us,” he told her, turning to to saunter back over. The attendant was left to herself in the crowd of spirits.

She pushed her empty glass forward and kneaded her brows. She closed her eyes.

_I didn’t feel anything._

She had lied. When the pink-haired man had struggled in her grasp, she'd been filled her with emotions, many of which she hadn’t felt in a long time.

_Do you KNOW who I AM?_

She could see it in his eyes: he had no answers. Her grip tightened in frustration as the breath left his body, and when she released him he had collapsed at her feet.

Adrenaline coursed through her. Slowly, her fingers had trailed the hole in her visor. A wound-

_What’s with that face?_

Her eyes snapped open. She exhaled, grabbing her helmet and her second whiskey before making her way toward the table.

The Gunslinger noticed her approach. “Look who made it,” he quipped as he kicked her chair towards her. The enormous ghost at the head of the table looked up in surprise as she joined the four.

“Well butter my biscuits and slap me stupid! Haven’t seen you in a dog’s age.”

Alameda Slim claimed to have been an infamous cattle rustler in life, and as nobody had ever heard of him his boasts were left unchallenged. As Phantom Canyon was devoid of any cattle to rustle, he spent his days drinking and fettering money away at the saloon, often yodeling on stage without being asked.

As the attendant took a seat the remaining specter looked her over. Madame Leota had once been a distinguished guest at Phantom Manor, offering her guidance as a spirit medium to its titular lord. She had been dismissed from the Phantom’s retinue several years ago and had since opened shop within the canyon.

“Servant of the dark lord’s will,

Who finds the time to gamble still…”

From within her crystal ball she raised her brows. Intrigued by the Phantom’s machinations, she often asked the attendant to verify the many rumors she heard. The attendant knew better than to answer.

She prepared to be dogged by the medium, but Leota’s priorities were elsewhere. She glanced down at the cards in front of her and made them flip into the air. “Ace high,” she told Slim, who looked at his terrible hand with a growl.

The Gunslinger chuckled. He had folded early, spared from the despair on Slim’s face as he watched his chips float away from him.  “What do you got fer us?” he asked the attendant, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.

The attendant dropped her helmet by her feet. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a wad of simoleons, throwing it onto the table.  Slim whistled at the sight.

“Why, we got ourselves a city slicker.”

The Gunslinger perked up. As someone who could actually use the money he was now invested in the game. Leota looked uninterested, but she usually looked that way.

“Deal me in,” said the attendant. She reached for her whiskey as the dealer levitated the cards, shuffling the deck and distributing it with grace.

Slim took one look at his cards and grinned, before trying to wipe the look from his face. He coughed and shuffled in his seat. “So,” he asked the living pair, “how’s life on the other side?”  

“Same old, same old,” the Gunslinger told him. The attendant didn’t reply, instead looking over her cards. The ace of spades stared back at her.

“Peace and order, reinstated,

Yet evil rises unabated.”

Slim squinted over at Leota. “Don’t think I asked you,” he grumbled, glaring over at the medium. She returned his icy stare before scoffing and pushing her cards away. “Hah! Chicken!” he taunted.

The Gunslinger placed money on the table. “Shame about the evil,” he mused, snorting as he kicked back in his chair. Slim followed with a bet of his own.

When the cards flipped up, Slim’s happiness faded. He glanced around the table with suspicion as he held his cards close. Everyone watched as he struggled to hold a poker face. “…yup, I’m betting,” he told the nonbelievers, rolling his ghostly chips into the center. Minutes later they disappeared into the attendant’s hand.

The game continued on for some time. Slim and Leota traded barbs, occasionally instigated by the Gunslinger, and the attendant was allowed to focus on her cards. She nursed her whiskey as the winnings moved about the table. It looked to be a perfectly ordinary card game until she noticed Leota staring intently over at her.

“What?” she asked flatly. She realized the medium wasn’t looking at her cards, but at her specifically.

For a moment Leota floated in silence. Then she answered in the way she knew best.

“The eyes are windows to the soul,

Yours is one of darkness: whole.”

The table grew quiet. The attendant sat confused, unsure of what to say. The Gunslinger shifted in his chair as he thread his fingers together. “You could’ve put that better,” he murmured.

Slim looked just as confused as she was. “What are ya’ll talking about now?” he asked as he looked up from his cards, glancing about before following Leota’s gaze. His eyes narrowed.

“Shoot. Were they always that bright?”

The attendant began to feel uncomfortable under their gaze. “What do you mean?” she asked them, still unsure what was so interesting. 

Slim blinked at her. His fingers reached for his eyelids and spread them open like an owls. “Don’t remember those eyes of yours.” He chuckled. “Couple a' suns you got there!”

It took her a moment to understand. Feeling something begin to turn in her stomach, she angled her glass and stared up at her reflection: two golden eyes stared back at her.

She felt the glass slip from her fingers and tumble into the winnings. When she rose from her seat she couldn’t hear their responses. Her mind raced as she lurched towards the stairwell, each foot moving with uncertainty until she found the upper landing.  She threw open the door to the closest bedroom .

The lamplight flickered to life as she staggered over to the mirror. She gripped the sides of the sink as she stared at the pale woman in the mirror. The long scar that ran up her mouth and cleaved her lip in two wasn’t her concern, nor were her various missing teeth. She had come to terms with those long ago.

Her eyes were bright yellow, brighter than ever before. The sight filled her with dread and she felt her stomach tighten.

_What’s with that face?_

The attendant retched. She emptied her stomach into the basin, feeling drained as she stared back up at herself. Leota was right: darkness had taken root inside her.

She had thought she was strong enough.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s with that face?”

The attendant blinks, her train of thought broken. She glances up at the man sitting across from her, squeezed into a booth a too small for him. Noodles dangle from his chopsticks as her master stares over at her.

The attendant looks down at her bowl of soup, and when she finds that she can’t she realizes she’s in a memory from many years ago. She’s fallen into her thoughts again. The ability to see the past like this has been invaluable in her work, but this is nothing but an accident. An accident caused by a weak little girl.

She resigns herself to her fate and watches herself speak.  “Nothing,” she tells him as she sips the broth, not looking up at him. She has a lot to think about. 

Her master says nothing for a moment, before shrugging. “You sure?” he asks her before he slurps up the noodles. It’s a loud sound, something a little kid would do. It wasn’t the first time her master didn’t act his age. 

The girl forces a smile. “Yeah,” she tells him with a nod. She doesn’t want him to doubt her, not right now. The girl glances at the bag hanging at the end of the booth, filled with necessities and her few personal belongings. Why was she hesitating now?

Her master has his hood up, so she can’t see his exact expression. The “mhmm” sound he makes sounds uncertain before he slurps up another mouthtful of noodles. He chews for a few moments before he taps his chopsticks on the bowl.

“Nope. You’re afraid.”

He’s right, and she doesn’t want to admit it. “I’m not!” she tells him, feeling her free hand clench into a fist. “I told you already. I’m up for this.”’

She watches her master push his bowl to the side. He lays his elbows on the table and bridges his fingers, resting his chin on top of them. “Sure. I hear you.” His head tilts a bit to regard her. “But you don’t look ready. You look the opposite of ready.” He freezes for a moment to think of the right word. “….not ready.”

The girl tries to keep her cool. She continues with her soup, and when she glances up at her master for the third time in a row he interrupts her. “Eye contact, kid. It’s crucial.”

She lets her spoon rest against the bowl and slumps back in defeat. She sighs and brushes hair out her eyes: she had so much hair then. “Sorry,” she begins as she looks over at him, “I’m nervous, I guess.”

The attendant snaps to a different scene. It’s later that night. She sits at her desk in a sparse room. She’s writing in her journal, and it’s the last entry she’ll ever write.

_Am I alive?_

She stares down at her writing and then she’s back in the booth. Her master tilts his head from side to side, thinking something over.

“You know, you can still have a normal life.”

She narrows his eyes at him, unsure if she’s joking. This is a struggle that she’ll have with her master throughout her life, but this time he makes it easy for her. “What? I mean it!”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” she admits. She looks down at her soup and realizes she’s not hungry anymore.

Her master unlaces his fingers, leaning back. He drums the table with his fingers. “You’re pretty much your average run of the mill teenager. Just with extra baggage.”

She thinks that’s an understatement.  “I don’t know my name.”

“Just make one up," he tells her.

The girl thinks he's serious. “That’s not how names work.”

When he leans forward, she sees a grin from underneath his hood. “Do you think my name is actually ‘The Master’?”

It’s what she’s known him as for the past several years. He told her his title early on, one of the few personal details he ever shared, and that she didn’t have to call him master as that was sort of creepy. Now he was going to be her actual master.

Point taken, she doesn’t respond. He continues.  “I’m not going to force you into this. I don’t need you, but you can make one hell of a difference.”

She felt like he spoke in earnest. She’d come to trust her master, as strange as he might have been. He had saved her and helped protect her, offering aid in a world that seemed otherwise uncaring. When he had offered her apprenticeship it didn’t take long for her to accept.

“I’m going to teach you how my master trained me. You’re not going to like it.”

The girl blinks. “What does that mean?” she asks. She had assumed her training would be a continuation of the combat skills she’d taught her. She had some basics down for when things got bad, and in his own words she was a quick learner. Why didn’t he believe her now?

Her master is silent. When he speaks next there is no joy in his words.

“You’ll probably want to die.”

She waits for him to break into a laugh, make fun of her for looking scared. Instead he stares at her.

“You’re going to break every bone in your body. You’re going to tear yourself to pieces. You’re going to want to take all of it back, but you can’t. It’ll be way too late for that.”

Her master sits before her like a statue, his expression obscured. She has never heard him talk like this. She opens her mouth, and when nothing came out she has to force it.

“Why?”

He bows his head forward. “Why what.”

This is the most she’s heard about his past. “Why did you do it?” She had learned not to bother asking about her master’s past, as he would always dodge the question. This was an opportunity.

The girl watches with dismay as he laughed. Then, to her surprise, he answers. “I never got a choice.” She must’ve looked surprised, as he waves a hand lazily aside. “Look, everyone’s got a story. Maybe I’ll tell you about it, maybe I won’t.” He chuckles. “How’s that for a tease?”

She doesn’t feel as relaxed as he sounds. “If I go through with this… what will I learn?” She realizes now that he didn’t intend to teach her just how to fight.

“You want the short list?” Her master cracked his knuckles. “Some history for starters. Why you ended up in a cage, and why you’re way more important than you think.”

Her blood feels cold. She’s back at the journal now, writing further into her entry.

_I awoke in a cell, alone until the researchers came with their tests and their prodding to uncover my identity._

_I had no answer to offer them. Four friends, and a key...that is the sum total of my memory._

The attendant falls deeper in her memories. She sits against a wall, looking up at the thin sliver of light from the cell door. Eyes are upon her: none of them kind.

_I could not even recall my name._

“You can tell me that NOW!”

It comes out louder than she expected. Desperation hangs in her voice, her eyes wide as she slams the table. Several people turn to watch the commotion. Neither of them care.

Her master shakes his head. “Once you find out, there’s no turning back.”

She tries to find his expression and finds nothing but a void. "Please," she pleads with him, softly. 

“Right now you're still just X.”

_I was simply called "X" there._

The title cuts like a knife.  She says nothing, sitting back down as he continues.

“You can walk away. Go to school. Get a job. Fall in love. Spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder.”

When her master leans forward, his whispers become a sort of hiss. “Or you can find out why you’re _really_ here.” His golden eye gleams from under his hood.

The girl looks down at her journal. Her pen has stopped.

_Even now, years on, I feel no closer to understanding who or what I am._

The girl closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath, and when she looks at him again she speaks with conviction. “I won’t walk away.”

The man studies her for a moment before he extends his hand. “Last chance," he tells her. She knows now that he means it.

She grips his hand firmly and shakes it. He becomes her master, and her fate is sealed.

The girl moves through time and is staring at her journal again. She’s reached the final line.

_May my heart be my guiding key._

How can you sign without a name? She picks up her bag and heads for the door, leaving her writings to the world. "I'm ready!" she calls.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The attendant stared at herself in the mirror, rooted in the present. She tried to catch her breath, the haggard figure in the glass unnerving her. She knew that it was still her in there. She had made her choice, and now she needed to own it.

When she wiped her lips, a thought occurred to her. She’s had a name all this time, hasn’t she? She had thought it was a joke, one of many from her master, but she realized now that there was meaning to it.

_“Hey, No Name!”_

No Name. She looked in the mirror and laughed. It was better than nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. This was a chapter that I was looking forward to writing, as No Name is a key character to this story. Yes, she is Skuld, but I would like that to remain a twist and I won't be adding her name to the tags.
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Thanks so much!


End file.
